Theory is easier than reality
by lourdescom
Summary: Penny feels empty, while the rest of the gang lives their life. She feels her existence is reduced to go from the Cheesecake Factory to her apartment and back again to her boring workday. Her loneliness can be relieved only by a person who has the annoying habit of discovering when she is not well, but lacks the ability of comforting her... or... maybe yes...
1. Chapter 1

Penny flopped down on the couch, defeated. No, she hadn't had a good day. She had worked like a slave all day in the Cheesecake Factory, her boss had scolded her, a stupid client had without even hiding it, tried to touch her ass. And, finally, when she came home, she had found Leonard and Priya, all lovey-dovey in the park on the corner. Not that she was jealous… at all. Leonard was a closed chapter in her life. They had managed to overcome the painful breakup and both had admitted that a story between them was not possible in this universe. Now they were more relaxed and had a good friendship, the same she shared with the rest of mad scientists who had entered her life inexplicably. She was really glad to know that the experimental physicist had found happiness with Raj's sister. In fact, they make a nice couple. They reminded her of Bernadette and Howard.

So, certainly, her sadness at seeing the happy couple had nothing to do with jealousy. It had to do with the fact that everybody else was happy with their respective partner, just think about it. Leonard and Priya. Bernadette and Howard. Even the poor pathologically shy Raj had been encouraged to chat with Amy Farrah- Fowler, who, after canceling her contract relationship with Sheldon, had turned her attention to the peculiar young astrophysicist. What at first seemed to be a neuropsychiatry's research work, conducted by Amy, had become ... well, whatever it was. In any case; Raj was now able to talk to her without an alcoholic beverage in his hand and he looked much livelier for it. There was no doubt that Amy was really good at her job.

She sighed. For a moment she felt a flutter of conscience. Did she envy her friends? No, never that. She was glad indeed glad for all of them, but she could not help but feel so... Yes, only she was so alone. Well, Sheldon too, but he did not count. He never did when talking about normal human beings ... and that description did not fit with the lanky and eccentric theoretical physicist either.

She sighed again and wiped the sweat that fell down her forehead. Even over, the day had been unbearably hot. She hated heat when she felt discouraged. Cold weather, at least allowed for snuggles on the couch with a friendly blanket and mourns before a stupid romantic movie. But just thinking about snuggling gave her a fever. She got up and opened the window. Not a damn breath of air. Why was it so hot? They were still in full May. She sighed for the umpteenth time. It would be a good idea to have a cold shower. A shower always made her feel better...

* * *

Sheldon Cooper grunted for the fifth time at the blackboard. He felt like his brain would melt. His wonderful and perfect brain. But the heat was really unbearable. He looked around, muttering to himself.

- Lemonade without ice, optimum situation, blind floor windows on current right angle...

Yes, everything was calculated that he felt the lowest possible heat. But in vain. For once in his life, his precise calculations had not worked. He looked furiously at the last integral written on the white slate and erased it with a furious slap. When he set out to write the correct number, the pen slipped like a bar of soap in a bathtub. He stared at his hand; it was a mess of mixed ink and sweat. And he looked at the slate, also with a stream of sweat, drawing a vertical line through his calculations.

- I hate fluids. – he said irritated while he cleaned, quickly and meticulously. He took a sip of lemonade, feeling a little more relieved. Suddenly he seemed to realize something and looked at himself. Sweat stains were also suspiciously starting to appear on his beloved Flash t-shirt, which meant that the long-sleeved undershirt…

- Well, I guess I now I understand why Leonard has made a habit of being at home in only his pants lately. – he raised an eyebrow. Although, that only happened when Priya was not at their apartment, of course. He shook his head. He could not believe that he was considering taking off his two layers of clothing. It was not ... right. That idea, instilled by his mother, that never should be indecently dressed, even at home, was so deeply rooted in him that he could not ... He felt a horrible heat, as if a hundred thousand pixies were setting fire to the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to erase his mother's face from his damn eidetic memory, and failing miserably. With a hysterical impulse, he took off the two T-shirts. Yes, really, much better. Then he looked at the front door of his apartment and opened it. An airstream quickly went through the thin physicist, and provided him such relief that he could not avoid letting out a moan. He held the door with a small cap, preventing it from opening wide.

- Much better. – he said satisfied.

Before returning to his task, he splashed her face and head. Then he cleaned the white board with paper towels and continued writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny only sparsely dried her hair, feeling much better. She picked up the first shorts and tank top she found in the closet and returned to the living room. The awful heat threatened to make her sweat again.

- There must be some way to introduce air into this hell hole ... - she murmured. - What the hell was it that Sheldon said about...?

She racked her brain. She vaguely remembered a peroration of her neighbor's ... something like that if you opened two windows on opposite sides, at different temperatures, it could make drafts. She looked at the tiny open window in her room. Then she looked at the door. Well, it doesn't hurt to try... She opened the door and in entered a wonderful breeze.

- Yesss. - She almost moaned with closed eyes.

Satisfied, she was going to go back to her couch when, she opened eyes... and stood rooted in place. The opposite apartment's front door was open. And she could see the person who came up with that idea through it. Seeing Sheldon was not so extraordinary, but ... no ... it could not be him. Penny's jaw dropped. The theoretical physicist was standing in front of his whiteboard, slightly inclined while writing so forcefully that the weak slate was trembling. He was... only wearing his pants. His pale skin was slightly flushed due to the heat. His hair was tousled and wet, probably in an attempt to cool off. Penny gulped. Since when the hell... those stupid superhero T-shirts had hidden so well... all of that? And since when the hell did the sight of him shirtless cause such an effect in her? She shook her head, trying to get back to normal. She had already seen Sheldon's bare chest, yes, just before she would have rubbed it with Vick's Vaporub and sung "Soft Kitty" to him, but ... at that time, she really had not noticed. Now she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was thin, true, but his body was perfectly formed, broad shoulders, narrow waist. He was as opposite as possible to the men she had previously met so far, obviously. But even so, she could see some tense muscles while he was writing relentlessly. And his face ... Damn it ... It was fucking sexy with his wild and wet hair, and with that intense blue gaze, fixed on the rigmarole of equations. - "By God , enough!" – she berated herself. - "Stop looking at him now!"

Sheldon looked away from his work, feeling intently observed. He looked up.

- Penny?

The girl did not know where to go. God, he had caught her while she was giving him a complete review. She was so embarrassed that she didn't realize that he doesn't think of reviews that doesn't fit into in an equation.

- Ehhm... Hi, honey. I opened the door to cool ... but ... I'm ... fine. - she cut off her babbling with a nervous laugh. Without saying anymore, she closed the apartment door with a slam.

Sheldon blinked. He knew Penny. Quite well. But this girl never ceased to amaze him with her irrational behavior. Well ... actually, he did not know her. Eventually, he would discover the Universe's mysteries and would achieve the Nobel, but he would never be able to interpret what was going through his neighbor's incoherent head. He sighed irritably, trying to return to his job, but could not. Another puzzle that he could not understand was why whenever Penny interrupted him with her erratic actions he could not go back to work unless ... he solved whatever it was that was happening with her.

Penny pressed herself against the closed front door, struggling to regain her lost sanity. What the hell was going on? Why could she not shake away the image of Sheldon in her head, with his unpublished sexy pose? Suddenly she jumped.

- Knock, knock, knock... Penny.

- Knock, knock, knock… Penny.

- Oh, God..! - the girl moaned, inevitably waiting for him to finish the routine.

- Knock, knock, knock… Penny.

She opened the door, almost afraid to look at him. Luckily, Sheldon had put on a T-shirt.

- Yes ... honey?

The physicist looked at her, moving his head.

- I do not want to bother you ... but your irrational behavior has me...

Penny sighed.

- No ... nothing's wrong, Sheldon. Really, I'm fine.

- The definition of being fine is a bit ambiguous in your case. - Penny looked at him raising an eyebrow. - You have an unhealthy tendency to react in a cyclothymic...

- Sheldon. - she cut him off. - If you are not able to speak like a normal person, forget me. Go back to your stupid slate.

- Maybe you're experiencing hormonal changes previous to your...

Sheldon closed his mouth immediately. Well, he finally had caught up.

- Look, Sheldon. I do not want to keep you. My day was particularly nasty, so if you really care how I am, stop bothering me!

The young man seemed to become smaller in the door, as if he had diminished in stature. Automatically, Penny felt guilty. Her friend wasn't to blame for her awful day, and she was taking it out on him. Just because she felt miserable, unhappy, and surprised by the unexpected Sheldon's unexpected sex-appeal wasn't an excuse for she had overreacting and closing the door meaninglessly. His only fault was trying to ask her what was wrong ... Taking care of her ... in his own strange way. She looked at him. Actually, he was always the one most interested in her, with sincere caring. Well, is not that the others did not. But in every crisis, Sheldon won by a landslide to everyone else. He was always there, with his quirks, with his magnificent ability to rile her up. But he was always there.

- Honey ... sorry. – she said dejectedly. - ... I didn't mind to talk to you that way.

Sheldon looked at her. The girl looked ready to cry.

- Don't ... Do not worry. I admit that sometimes I can be something of a ... inquisitor.

Penny smiled sadly.

- That's a lot, coming from you. Seriously, do not worry. I'm fine... I will be fine.

- The use of the future tense indicates that your first statement is not true. - Penny looked at him confused. - I know, maybe I'm not the best confidant but ... can you tell me what you are thinking. Amy says that it usually helps people.

- Honey, I appreciate your interest, but ... you're right, you are not the best confidant. You're too ... rational.

- Streamlining always helps. Also helps to view problems from a more objective viewpoint. - He added.

- Yeah, but right now I need someone who will look after me, who'll tell me everything will be better and stuff ... – she sighed ironic and sad.

Sheldon approached Penny with some reluctance. He held her as if embracing a broomstick and patted.

- There ... there ... everything will be alright. Sheldon is here. – he recited.

Penny could not help but laugh.

- Nice try, Moonpie. – she said laughing. - But ... it would be much better if you ordered Thai food and a movie ... – and continued putting on an innocent face.

Sheldon looked at her reproachfully. He was going to tell her that he was too busy to waste time that way, that he was about to discover a crucial point that would prove his string theory, that today was Halo night, that no one could call him Moonpie except for his Meemaw, but at seeing the face which Penny was composing, he could only stare in silence with an angry face.

- Pleasee…

Penny saw how Sheldon clenched his jaw muscles while his intense blue eyes revealed his discomfort. He was so cute when someone contradicted him! She tried to hide the pleasure of her anticipated victory. If Sheldon got whiff of it, he would refuse the plan only for his damn pride. She waited a little longer ... "One ... two..."

The young physicist's mouth tightened.

- Okay. I guess my string theory can wait overnight.

Penny smiled, triumphantly. She approached him and, without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck and planted a loud kiss on his cheek. Then, she released him and went to the kitchen. Sheldon stood in the threshold of the door, with all his tics in his face. He opened his mouth to start talking, but he couldn't. The kiss was dancing on his cheek, and, without knowing why, he felt the unbearable heat again.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny stretched herself on the couch, satisfied, after wiping her fingers with a napkin and finishing her plate. She reached for her glass and gulped its contents. Then she turned her eyes back to the television. Well, not that she was a big fan of Star Trek, but also liked it. She glanced at Sheldon, who was completely unmoving while he held his fork halfway to his mouth. All his attention was focused on the screen, unblinking. The girl suppressed a giggle and prepared to accommodate next to him. Carefully, she tried to lean on his shoulder, half to see his reaction and have fun at his expense, half because she was really tired and needed to rest her head somewhere. Sheldon felt the gentle pressure, but he was so deeply attentive to Spock that, after the initial shock, his brain simply put off the idea of reprimanding for her irritating tendency to human contact.

- What's happening now, Shelly? - her voice asked with a little sleepy.

Sheldon looked at her, moving abruptly and by dropping her head. But Penny simply settled back on him again. The nervous tic in his right eye threatened to reach an alarming speed.

- Penny, if you're not careful is your business. - Said tersely, turning his eyes to the television. - And I repeat for the umpteenth time do not call me Shelly.

- Ok, Moonpie.

Yes, definitely, the tic overcame him. He let out a grunt and just stared at Spock. After a few minutes, the situation was not supportable for him.

- Penny, frankly, I don't understand your motivations for watching an episode of Star Trek when it is clear that neither dominate nor mind the theme of ...

Immediately he fell silent, feeling that the girl had surrounded him with one arm. He looked shocked and stood unmoving on his spot. Penny rested on his shoulder, fast asleep, as she hugged him like his teddy bear. The physicist was so stiff that his whole thin body was a violin string. He looked around as if he could find someone to help him. He dared not even to move his hand to reach his cell phone and call ... Leonard, firefighters or 112. His neurons worked frantically. He could not stay there, in that position all night. Tomorrow he had to be early at Caltech. He needed sleep night 8 hours for his circadian rhythm were not altered, with unknown and terrible consequences. Yes, he had to wake her. He started to do it but, a more powerful force than the strongest electronuclear stopped him. Penny's face appeared so relaxed and happy that paralyzed him. There was a faint smile on her delicious lips. -"Wait ... delicious?" - His cerebral cortex shared a fierce battle against his limbic system. A battle that has never been presented before. - "Yes, delicious" - said his brain's irrational part. - "Everything in her is beautiful, delicious. She looks like a sleeping angel" - Sheldon could almost hear his thoughts. - "By the Planck's constant! What are you saying?! She's only a girl asleep; she's giving all bacteria to you and breaking your sleep rhythm out, so is for that you now you think this nonsense"

Sheldon took a deep breath, silencing his, until now, quiet limbic system. He shook his head, as if he would to take out those incoherent thoughts. He regained his control, but still, there was something stronger that prevented wake her up. He snorted. Okay, there was just one thing to do if he would to go to his apartment without disturbing her sleep. He moved very carefully and managed to pull out her arm around him. He held Penny's head as carefully like liquid nitroglycerin and finally he managed to get up from the couch, with a sigh of relief. He took a step towards the exit door, but he turned involuntarily. Again, his eyes fell on the sleeping girl. She had twisted back in a posture that foreshadowed a stiff neck morning or a herniated disc. He gritted his teeth. If he let her sleep in that way...He muttered some unintelligible curse which very well could be elven language or Mandarin Chinese. Why the hell did he get in similar trouble, and always because of Penny? He went back reluctantly, looking her up and down as he checked his own strengths. With the same care as before, he bent over to lift her up. A flutter of unease ran through him. He had not idea if it was caused because of his scrawny appearance, which could make both fell flat on their faces, or because he was too close to the germs of his neighbor. ... And not just from her germs ... "-" Oh, damn, shut up! "

Fortunately, he managed to lift to Penny more easily than he imagined. She barely stirred, without waking up. Sheldon took her to her room, trying to avoid the clutter in his way. He laid her gently on the bed and took off her shoes with the fingertips, trying not to touch too. Penny turned, raising her arms and hugging the soft pillow automatically, muttering in her sleep. That made her top rose up enough to reveal all her abdomen ... and something more. Again, Sheldon felt a wave of awful heat was pounding in her cheeks and looked away like a spring, confused. He took the sheet and covered enough to eliminate the vision which his eidetic memory had memorized forever. He shook his head with a nervous tic and finally, he left the room and apartment to get into his home. He brushed his teeth and put the alarm for seven o'clock. He never needed it, but with the events of that night, maybe his brain had momentarily lost its perfect routines. He started to put on pajamas, but dismissed it instantly. It was like stepping into an oven. Finally, he got in bed with underwear only, covering himself with a little embarrassed. Sheldon exhaled, relieved at last to be in bed. He closed his eyes and clenched them strongly. Unfortunately, he could see with frightening clarity Penny asleep beside him, Penny in his arms Penny, Penny ... Penny...


	4. Chapter 4

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg!

Penny woke with a start to the shrill sound of his alarm clock. Still half asleep, she knocked him down with her hand and turned it off, injuring at once one finger. The pain regained her consciousness and she woke up totally. She looked around confused. She was in her bed, but the last thing she remembered was ... She stifled a gasp of surprise. She was still dressed in clothes last night. But she was not wearing shoes and ... was in bed.

- It cannot be...

But there was no other explanation. She remembered watching Star Trek perfectly, supported on Sheldon's shoulder ... And there ended her memory. She had not gone to bed herself. Therefore, it must have been the physicist who did it without disturbing her sleep. He had taken off her shoes and had covered her with the sheet. She looked her bedroom puzzled, as though she had not seen before.

- I ... cannot ... be ... - repeated aloud.

For a moment, the image of Sheldon holding her, asleep in his arms, crossed her mind. It was so unreal and implausible that she giggled a little hysterically. Sheldon… touching her? Taking her in his arms? But, if she thought he was not strong enough for dragging simple furniture! Suddenly, she remembered his previous day's image, naked from the waist up, the thin body in which stood out some muscles while he was writing feverishly. A strange shiver ran through from head to toe.

- Enough, Penny! This is serious. Stop thinking about Sheldon and his ... scrawny and skinny ... body!

"- Yeah... skinny ... "- taunted her mind.

Luckily the alarm clock interrupted her thoughts. If she did not hurry, she would be late. And after so unbearable that his boss had been the day before, it was the only thing missing for to put her out on the street. She showered, dressed and had breakfast in record time. She took the bag with the keys and opened the door swiftly. Sheldon seemed to appear from nowhere in front of her, closing your apartment's door. - "Oh... my ..."

- G.. Good morning Penny. - he greeted with all the education in the world, trying to hide his nervousness.

- Hello ... Sheldon. - it was the first time that Penny felt embarrassed in front of his old friend. It was nonsense. After all, he had only carried her to bed ... nothing more. It was not so bad ... right? If only he stopped watching her with these inquisitors blue eyes...

- I trust you slept properly.

Penny let out the breath she was holding in a defeated sigh.

- Honey, I'm so sorry to..., well, you know, have fallen asleep. I was exhausted and...

- Star Trek neither deserved much your attention. - he concluded with a childish disappointment, as if that was her only fault.

- No, no, you're wrong. Seriously, I was very tired. I'm sorry, honey. Forgive me ... - she looked him, composing her best pout. Sheldon internally cursed. He cursed her for being so expert in manipulate him. And he cursed because he was unable to divert your eyes from her abdomen, imagining ... what he saw last night. He bowed his head in a nervous tic.

- Okay. I guess it's not a crime to fall asleep watching Star Trek. - he admitted, without much conviction. - But, thanks to me, you didn't wake up today in the ER due to a contracture. So based on the paradigm of friendship between us...

- To the point, Sheldon. - she looked at him with her arms crossed.

- You have to bring me to my work. - he concluded.

Penny glared him.

- "I have"? Is that your way of asking for a favor? Well, I think you're going to have to make an effort to be more polite. - she demanded upset.

Sheldon stared back, gritting his teeth. He was sure, since her irritating neighbor had broken into his life, he suffered a severe bruxism. He saw her stubborn expression.

- Well, have a good day, Sheldon. - said the girl, starting to leave. Physicist stopped her, taking her by the arm.

- Okay, okay. - almost sighed. - Penny, please, would you be so kind as to take me up to Caltech on your vehicle?

Penny held her smile. She loved being victorious, especially with him. But she kept her poker face.

- Please...

She looked him. That was her mistake. Sheldon had approached... maybe too to her, in an attempt to appeal. His hand was still holding her arm gently and looked her with an adorable expression on his face. However, the physicist was also suddenly very aware of her proximity, the delicious scent she gave off. Her green eyes were lost in the blue ones of him, which appeared darker now. A chill ran from the mouth of her stomach. Sheldon could not take his eyes off her. What was happening? He wanted ... wanted ... He did not really know what he wanted. He never had found this situation or felt anything like that before. He lowered his eyes, embarrassed, with an expression of vulnerability in his eyes that Penny found irresistible. She looked him worried. If he were any other man, she would have thrown on him. But he was Sheldon. Sheldon Lee Cooper. And if she pounced on him to calm the delirious attraction that seemed to have taken hold of her, the poor physicist would suffer a heart attack. No, for the sake of the mental health of his friend and her own, she must keep control.

- Eh ... okay, honey. - Said, giving him an absurd pat on the arm. - I see you know to ask for things like normal people. Come, I'll take you.

Sheldon was pleased, but could not stop staring her. Nor in all day could stop thinking about this strange feeling that Penny caused him.


	5. Chapter 5

- PENELOPE! -

She almost jumped, but managed to keep the tray she was carrying. She turned to her workmate, trying not to curse her.

- Could I know where your head is today? Where the hell are you going with an empty tray? To serve the "customer unseen"?

Penny looked at her tray. Oh, God! ... Certainly, it was empty. Customers from a nearby table looked at her with surprise and amusement. The girl sighed, defeated.

- Sorry, I'm ... a little distracted... today.

- You'd better not be, for your own sake.

The young waitress nodded. It was true. Furiously, she shook her head and put on her best smile to attend a couple who had just sat down. Fortunately, everything went relatively normally and she could manage to bring the orders to the right tables. Her boss just gave her a curious and disapproving look, but he said nothing. When her turn to eat came, she breathed a sigh of relief. She took a sandwich without really being aware of what she was eating. What was wrong? Why could not stop thinking about ... the piercing blue eyes of that eccentric physicist who was his neighbor and, perhaps, best friend? Again, she remembered what happened in just two days. Sheldon had comforted her, accepting dinner and a movie at her apartment. She had fallen asleep and he had taken her to bed. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. In any other case, a man to take her to bed means something very different. But Sheldon could never be a normal man. He just lain down and covered her. Both shared a really deep friendship. She knew that only she had the permission to enter Sheldon's room with some freedom, take care of him when he was sick and even sing "Soft Kitty". She smiled as she remembered that once, when they were dating, Amy was pretty angry with him. She tried to sing the absurd ditty and Sheldon, unable to bear the Amy's not-too-sweet voice, had run to her apartment, burning with fever, to knock on and beg her sing "Soft Kitty", losing his consciousness at the same time as she opened the door.

All this was normal for the friendship they shared. The smile froze on Penny's face. What was not normal was that, since she had seen him shirtless, her perception of him changed. Well, she had always thought that Sheldon was cute, but never noticed him otherwise ... as she used to look at attractive men. Sheldon did not fit with her idea of "attractive man". Or so she had thought until two days ago. She swallowed. True, he was handsome. His body was slender and shapely, with the stature that belonged to a perfect man. His face was also nice ... especially when he didn't try to smile forcibly or not showed his characteristic and smug expression. She let out an involuntary giggle at the thought. Yes, his features were attractive. His jaw, his thin chin, straight nose ... But certainly, the most important were his eyes, which gave life to the rest. Both had a deep blue laser color. She has never met anyone with a look so penetrating. Penny was sure that Sheldon could do bone radiographs with them and, if he could dominate psychology of ordinary mortals in the same way he dominated physics, he could also read minds with that look.

- Who's the lucky guy?

Penny was abruptly interrupted in her thoughts. She looked up. Bernadette showed a sweet smile as she sat next to her with her food tray.

- Huh?

The petite blonde widened her smile.

- You were smiling, spellbound. That can only mean either you've tried any nervous system depressant drugs, or that you were thinking of someone who likes you. - she said funny. - And as you do not have abnormally dilated pupils, I think this is what second. Comee on, tell me. Who is he? - asked anxiously.

Penny opened and closed her mouth several times.

- What… what the hell are you saying? He's nobody. I was ... thinking about anyone.

- Oh, come on, Penny, do you think I'm so naive? Or do not you trust me? - she added a little disheartened.

- Bernadette ... - she sighed, - You're good at emotional blackmail, eh?

The short girl smiled and shook her head.

- Okay, if you do not want to tell me, not do it. But I guess you know you can trust me, right?

Penny looked at her. Yes, if anyone knew how to keep a secret in the whole group of friends, this was Bernadette. She snorted, not very convinced.

- The problem is that you are the Howard's girlfriend ... - she said, thinking aloud. She stopped immediately. Bernadette looked at her questioningly.

- So the lucky boy takes part of our little gang ... - said the shrewd blonde. - ... And for that you are afraid that Howie could hear the story.

Penny looked at her aghast. By all the...! Why the hell she was to have been put together with a group of brainiacs able to discover everything in half a minute? She held her head in her hands. Bernadette put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

- Penny, no need to feel embarrassed. In fact, I've always suspected that this would have to happen sooner or later. It took you long enough to know it, believe me. Although ... I fear that Sheldon will take longer to do the same. – she said, as she was talking to herself.

Penny looked up, startled.

- What? W? ... Who has named Sheldon here?

- Is not Sheldon who we're talking about? - Bernadette asked innocently.

Was it possible? Another mind-reading...

- I do not understand what...

- Look, Penny, is useless to deny it. Imagine for a moment that you interact the same way as you do with Sheldon, but with any other man other than Sheldon...

The taller blonde looked at the small one. Yes, she knew where she was going.

- But is Sheldon! And he could never be "any other man". He's like ... a robot. A brilliant mind that has heart only to bring blood to his brain. He has not ... feelings like ordinary mortals. He's not attracted to anything else than his string theory...

- Are you saying that Sheldon does not have feelings? So ... how is it possible that you're the only person who he allows take care of him when he is sick? Why he took you to the hospital, driving himself, when you dislocated your shoulder and stood looking after you? Howard said he had never seen Sheldon so worried before.

- I did not say that Sheldon have not feelings. - Penny replied, somewhat overwhelmed by the words of her friend. - I said that he does not have them as ordinary mortals. And ... he's just like a ... child. No ... He never could relate as implying ... with me or anyone. He's not feel attracted by nobody.

Bernadette gave her a mischievous smile.

- Wow ... So ... have not you ever noticed how he looks at you?

- Wh ... what ... Sheldon ... Whaaat?

- Oh, come on, Penny. It's clear that guys consider you are very attractive. Leonard, Raj and even my Howie looked at you, at first. Like a trophy to conquer. But once they found other goals, they do not. However, always Sheldon looked you the same way. Not as a trophy ... but as something more.

Penny froze. Suddenly came to her mind the scene that morning, when Sheldon, in his attempt to ask for something politely, ended approaching her more than necessary, with those damn eyes boring into her. But ... he was Sheldon!

- Bernadette ... do you realize that we are talking about Sheldon?

- Certainly. And that makes it all a little bit more complicated.

- A little bit more complicated? - Penny raised her eyes to heaven. - Listen, the word is not complicated. It is impossible. - Said. - Between us, only can exist our friendship. Nothing more. I need someone who... not has a fixed spot on his couch, who not orders the pajamas for days of the week and schedules what he must do each day after work. Neither who knocks three times on the door, followed by my name... - Bernadette looked at her sympathetically. - What I need is someone who understands me, comforts me and supports me in what I do, that do not judge me and to be there when I need him. - she ended with a sad voice.

- Penny, I think that Sheldon does it perfectly.

- Oh, come on, Sheldon always are judging me and for him I have no more intelligence than a monkey without evolving.

- You know him, Penny. He does it not only with you, but also with others who are almost as bright as him. However, I assure you that Sheldon admires you, but he does not show it. And clearly that he is always there when you need him.

Penny sighed defeated and nothing convinced. What Bernadette was saying made no sense. She did not love to Sheldon. Well, yes, she loved him, but not in the way implied by Bernadette. Oh God! ... But if they had absolutely nothing in common! She couldn't imagine a date with him. About what the hell would they talk? About The Big Bang? But ... that was never a problem ... In fact, Sheldon always managed that his waffling to create a first conversation, become in hours of conversation, mixed with taunts. She even remembered that they had spoken on more than one occasion about physics, and Sheldon had explained to her, quite successfully by the way, what was a black hole. She swallowed nervously.

- Hey, this makes no sense. Between Sheldon and I, absolutely nothing will happen. - She said, feeling proud of the strength of her words.

Bernadette said nothing. She just nodded unconvincingly, trying to contain her smile in her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard Hofstadter raised his eyes for the umpteenth time, while Raj looked at him with a sympathetic and sad look. In front of them, an absolutely unleashed Sheldon Cooper wrote on his office's slate, so fast that his letter was no longer legible long time.

- Then, at the moment at that constant changes its value, the strings will tremble in this other direction, which leads inevitably to the conclusion that existing elementary particles are a minimal example of possible matter and universes forms. So, Dr. Koothrappali, we must investigate right now about the vector camps of these dimensions.

- Right now? - complained the poor Indian.

- Sheldon, it's almost lunchtime ... - Leonard complained. - Do not know if you've noticed, but I'm not here just to see how your overdeveloped brain works.

- So, what do we owe your irrelevant presence?

Leonard glared him. Sheldon held his look without realizing his roommate's anger.

- Is lunchtime and we're going to the Cheesecake Factory. Howard already must be there.

- And I'm starving ... - Raj said pitifully.

- The ... Cheesecake Factory?

Leonard raised an eyebrow. Sheldon's right eye began to shake menacingly. Suddenly, string theory fell apart in his brain and all he could see was Penny asleep in his arms, just wearing those ... clothes. He closed his eyes with all his strength, and put his fist clenched his right temple as if he would crush the image. Leonard and Raj blinked puzzled and looked at each other.

- I always knew that someday, your wonderful neural connections would eventually explode. - said Leonard mockingly. This time it was Sheldon who glared him. - Are we going to eat at least or not?

- No ... I can't go. - said theoretical physicist. - I'm ... very busy.

- Sheldon, is almost two in the afternoon. Will not you eat?

- I will eat at the cafeteria.

- With Leslie Winkle? I think I saw her going to the cafeteria few minutes.

Raj chuckled but silenced immediately to see Sheldon's eyes fixed on him. The highest physicist gritted teeth. He could endure many things, but the simple idea of seeing Leslie Winkle while he was eating was like losing in a fire or theft his entire collection of comics and video games. Nothing could be worse. Not even see Penny, dedicate him her delicious smile while she brought up his burger. - "Oh, damn! Stop thinking about Penny as an edible bowl! "

- All... All right. Come on.

He took his bag-shoulder and left without looking at them. Raj shook his head.

- Hey, don't you think Sheldon is rarer today than usual?

- Raj, he's Sheldon. I still have not been able to check what his normal level of "weirdness" is.

* * *

- Good morning, ladies. - a voice whispered, trying to be sexy, but, according to Penny, failing miserably.

- Hello Howie!

Bernadette dropped her tray a moment to greet her boyfriend with a gentle kiss on the lips. Howard forgot the sarcastic Penny's look to feel the sweet lips of his girl.

- How was your day, honey? - the girl asked, while still surround his neck with her arms.

- Great. Today we have made great strides in a new space gadget. - Howard winked. - But I was looking forward to seeing my sweet strawberry.

Bernadette laughed, funny, giving him a gentle kiss on the nose. Penny rolled her eyes.

- Oh, Howie, I also had a great desire to see you.

- I think I'll have a sugar rush and I'll need insulin. If you excuse me...

She made a gesture to greeting Howard and, without another word, she disappeared behind the bar of the restaurant. The engineer raised an eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend.

- What happens to Penny? And ... when she knows what insulin is?

- Hey, do not be bad to her. - she looked him, with disapproving. - Our beloved Penny is growing up. She feels a bit of ... melancholy.

- Penny melancholy? Come on, Bernie, do not make me laugh ... - Howard grimaced.

- Yeah, you know. She feels a little lonely. We all have partner and she is the only one does not have anyone who love her. - said, hugging him. - But I'm convinced that will change ... eventually.

Howard looked at his bride, who smiled enigmatically.

- Do you already know who is going to change that? - asked the engineer.

- It's a secret, honey. Secret between friends.

- Great ... - Howard snorted. He hated not knowing those secrets.

Before he could insist to discover something, Bernadette turned and greeted happily the three boys who had just entered.

- Good morning, guys. You can sit down. We'll attend you soon.

Newcomers greeted the couple. Bernadette gave another kiss on the lips to her boyfriend before heading to the bar.

- You're late. - Howard said, by way of greeting.

- A rope choked us. - Leonard replied sarcastically.

Howard and Raj chuckled, but Sheldon didn't notice at all. He was completely stiff. He couldn't look away from ... an irritating blonde who stood with arms crossed, and was exchanged a few words with Bernadette. Penny looked angry. That made his nervousness would increase exponentially. He swallowed.

- ... I'll wash my hands.

He got up automatically. The others looked at him puzzled.

- You've washed them with wipes five times before you get ... - Leonard sighed.

- Yes, but I touched the door to get in.

He watched in horror to Penny, who reluctantly approached their table, almost pushed by Bernadette. Sheldon turned and, without any explanation, he ran to the toilets. Penny blinked and looked at the others.

- What the hell is wrong with Sheldon?

- That question, dear Penny, never will be answered. - Leonard said.

- Is Sheldon. - Howard confirmed.

- I do not know ... - Raj shook his head. - I work with him and know him pretty well. I've never seen him so ... rare.

- Raj, I live with him and I know him better than you. I have saw nothing unusual in Sheldon. - Experimental physicist said.

The young Indian shook his head doubtfully. Penny felt a flutter of unease. Does Sheldon's erratic behavior could have to do with the strange situations that had happened between them? She saw that Bernadette winked from the bar. He shook her head. She noted down the order of three young and snorted.

- And ... What for Sheldon?

The friends looked at each other. None dared to order a burger for him.

- If I were you, I would expect him to come back. You know how he gets if you put the ingredients without his order. - Howard said.

- I don't have all day. - She snapped.

Penny turned and walked resolutely to the toilets. She saw the men's door closed.

- Knock, knock, knock, Sheldon. - "-Great" - she thought "Now I have caught one of his hobbies".

- It's busy.

Penny snorted.

- Sheldon, I'm not waiting all damn day so what do you want for eat?

- A double cheeseburger beef, tomato and asparagus, undercooked.

Penny looked surprised at the door. There was an absolute silence.

- Sheldon, can I know what the hell are you doing?

- Considering that this is a men's room, the range of possibilities is greatly reduced. And do not think your duties as a waitress include question like what customers do in the toilets.

Penny felt that her patience would explode.

- Listen, Sheldon, I do not care what the hell you do in the bathroom of your home. But this is a public service for customers who "yes" need it. And since you do not need it now I command you to get out of there immediately.

- You're not who to give that order.

- Do you prefer to be my boss who does?

The door made a slight "click". Penny grasped vehemently the doorknob at the moment that Sheldon was opening it. That made her loses her balance. But instead of the hard and cold ground, she felt something soft, warm and firm. A heady masculine fragrance wrapped her. She was suddenly acutely aware that she was being surrounded, tightly and delicacy, by two thin arms. Penny gasped. Her body was completely glued to Sheldon, who was holding her by the waist. She looked up astonished. - "Oh, shit" - His face was inches from her. His blue eyes seemed to take fire while reduced her to ashes with a glance. Penny felt inevitably that she blushed to the roots of the hair.

- S... Sheldon...

The theoretical physicist gritted teeth. He felt his hands, arms and chest were burning on contact with Penny. However, he could not depart from her, as if a force field existed to restrain him. He could not stop look at her. How could she be so beautiful? The color in her cheeks did nothing but enhance her beauty. But ... why she was so flustered? Why he was not able to move or release herself? Why not dislike him her close physical contact? Why ... he wanted to get closer to her and not releasing her?

Penny could not stop looking at him. By God, those eyes would be killed her. The young man looked away, confused, and in an act of superhuman control, let her go, gently.

- I'm ... sorry, Penny.

She felt suddenly an inexplicable cold when she separated from him. She saw his crestfallen expression and extremely confusing. A wave of tenderness wrapped her. Sheldon now seemed so adorable ... so irresistible ... She clenched her teeth, avoiding by second time the idea of sending the devil her mental health, jump on him and kiss him until they lost consciousness completely. She closed his eyes tightly. How was it possible that this delusional ... unresolved sexual tension could exist between them? Sheldon looked at her, worried.

- Are you okay? Penny?

The girl opened her eyes.

- Yes ... it's just ... my head hurts. - and it was true. That situation was causing a terrible headache.

- Sorry. - he repeated. - It was my fault. I should not have to behave ... well, this way.

Penny thought she had heard wrong. Sheldon apologizing and assuming a fault? She blinked.

- Oh, no, do not worry, honey. No ... It's okay. Really.

- So ... what happens? - he asked, confused.

Penny gulped.

- What do you mean exactly? - asked the girl, afraid.

- I don't know. - Sheldon sighed, frustrated, as if couldn't exist something that his powerful mind was not able to decipher. – Since a couple of days there's something ... something strange, different. I cannot ... focus completely on my work and ... - he stared. - I can't erase from my mind your image asleep in...

Penny thought her legs would fail. There he was the great Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, confessing in the most scientific and strange way that maybe he was attracted to her.

- Sheldon ... Ehmm... don't you think that you should confess this to your best friend? - "Great, Penny. That's the best thing you can say in this moment."- her mind chided her.

- Well, that's what I'm doing. - Sheldon looked vulnerable.

Penny gaped at him. Sheldon had just admitted that he felt attracted to her and considered her his best friend. What the hell was she supposed to answer to all this? And worst of all, the theoretical physicist was being totally sincere. If it was another man, she would give him a punch for playing with her feelings. But he was Sheldon. And Sheldon had no idea what attraction was or anything at all. That's why he was so sensitive. He was like a child-teen who falls in love for the first time and has no idea what's wrong or how to manage it. The girl rubbed her eyes. Why all this had to happen?

- I... I do not think you have to worry about it, Sheldon. It would be ... a slump. We all have bad days. And even though you are from another species or planet, you can't avoid them.

Sheldon looked at her, somewhat relieved. Yes, it was possible that it was that. Penny inwardly cursed herself for being such a coward.

- Perhaps, without precedent, you're right.

- Sure, sure that I are. And now back to the table. Then I'll bring... We'll bring the food.

The girl turned away abruptly. But a hand grabbed her arm, turning her gently.

- Thank you, Penny. I'm feeling much better. - Sheldon looked at her with a gentle smile painted on his face.

- You're welcome, honey. - Penny gulped. She rushed the corridor, heading for the bar. She leaned against her. Unfortunately, she did not feel better at all.


	7. Chapter 7

- Knock, knock, knock…

Penny believed that her heart was out for her mouth. She left breathing…

- ¿Penny? We are Bernadette and Amy.

Thanks, God! She exhaled, relieved. Wait… Why just think if was Sheldon who was knocking on her door put her in such state? She shook her head. God! She tried take her control for the umpteenth time and opened the door.

- Hi girls, what a surprise! Please, come in.

- Thank you, best-friend.- Amy replied.

Penny rolled her eyes, with a little smile. The girls sat down.

- And..., - Penny looked at them, suspiciously.- What should your visit?

- Well, we just wanted to see you and…

- Have you told Sheldon what are your feelings for him? – Amy abruptly stopped to Bernadette, looking at the highest blonde, unblinking.

- Amy!- Bernadette scolded.

Penny blinked puzzled. Then she glared at the small blonde.

- Oh, so you know very well keep secrets, huh?

Bernadette shrugged on the couch, with a sense of guilt. Amy shook her head.

- Do not blame Bernadette. I knew for months that you felt sexually attracted to Sheldon.

- What?! - Penny snapped. - What the hell?... for months? - She looked at her in shock. - One moment. I do not feel sexually attracted to Sheldon! - She almost shouted.

The two girls looked at her. Penny felt almost as if they read her mind.

- I do not feel attracted to him! - she repeated.

Amy ignored her.

- It is clear that you are still in the denial phase. For your information, I will say that this phase is normal, and that its duration in time depends on the difficulty for our brain to process that considers a painful reality or simply impossible.

Bernadette and Penny looked at her. Great, she had to discuss this with the female version of Sheldon.

- Girls, listen up. - said Penny, serious. - It is true that ... lately some strange things happen to me with Sheldon, but it is not at all what you think. I ...don't love him. At least, not more than a friend. That would be ... impossible.

- Imagine he is in front of you, at this moment. - Amy looked at her without losing detail.

Penny rolled her eyes.

-And imagine that he's smiling at you, and he looked at you, while both chatting amiably. He is sitting next to you and continues to look at you and smile at you. He wears his Flash's T-shirt and suddenly, he say some of his phrases that are so complex.

Penny believed that it was a bad joke, but she couldn't keep her mind obey the words of Amy. She almost could see Sheldon. A soft smile crossed her face involuntarily. Bernadette smiled triumphantly.

- You're smiling spellbound. - she said.

- That's not true. - Penny refused.

Quickly, Amy placed up a mirror to her face. Penny could still see the remains of her smile. No ... it could not be ...

- And not only you smiled. - Amy added. - Your pupils widened considerably at the thought of Sheldon. That is an irrefutable sign of attraction. Moreover, if I did now an electroencephalogram, your whole brain activity would be concentrated in the limbic system.

Penny was felt that all this was beating her. She let out a frustrated groan, almost a sob content. Bernadette put a hand on her shoulder.

- Penny, nothing happens because you love to Sheldon. I think you make a lovely couple.

- A lovely ... couple? - repeated the girl. - Do you realize what you just said? I can not ... we can not ... be an adorable couple. - she almost cried. - We are like the Ying and Yang, like water and oil, as opposites ...

- Opposites attract. - Amy warned.

- Yes, but only to cause a disaster. - Penny moaned. - Yes, it's true. I do not know what the hell is wrong with me, but I recognize that Sheldon ... - she dropped her head in her hands. - Okay, yes, I do. But this is temporary. Sheldon and I could never be a couple. In other case, this would be resolved with an adventure. A night of sex and this damn stress ends. But we are talking about Sheldon. The same Sheldon who believes that a kiss is more unsanitary to lick the toilet seat. Besides ... I could not ... hurt him.

Bernadette smiled tenderly.

- Are you sure that it's just attraction? I think you love him more than you're willing to admit.

Penny stood up, desperate, and walked from one place to another. Finally, she stopped.

- Girls, look ... Maybe I love him, I do not know. But what I do know is that something between him and I just would make us suffer. And I will not allow that happen.

- And ... what will you do? - Amy asked, a little worried.

The young waitress snorted.

- Well ... maybe that I should have done long ago. I must to get away from Sheldon. At least until all this madness is over.

- Sheldon soon find out that you're avoiding him. - Bernadette shook her head. - In addition, you have always been a very close friends. He will feel badly.

- Well I must to do it to not feel worse. - Penny concluded.

* * *

Leonard sat down next to Priya. Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Amy were also in the apartment. It was one of those nights where they had the habit of meeting together. Lately they did quite often and, due to the respective partners, the room was filled with laughter and chat. Sheldon took his plate, full of food, and prepared to go to his spot on the couch. Seeing it empty, he stopped. Something did not fit ... He looked around.

- Where is Penny?

Bernadette and Amy exchanged glances.

- I think she had plans. - Leonard took a napkin. - He said he had met with someone.

Sheldon did not know why, but that caused him a vacuum in the stomach.

- She had never missed a meal together.

- Well, it's normal. If she meets someone ... - Howard argued.

Sheldon stood motionless, holding his plate. His mind was racing. Lately, Penny barely went through the apartment and always seemed to have an excuse not to bring him up to the comic's store or to the Caltech ... Not even he found her in the laundry. And every time he would call her door, or she argued that she was in the shower or, directly, she pretended to be absent. He knew that she was at home. He could hear some slight noise outside the door with his ear Vulcan. Why she was behaving well? Did she not ... want to know anything more about them? Well ... He knew that she still maintaining contact with others. It was with him that she did not.

Dinner passed off relatively peacefully, except Sheldon, who said nothing all night. The boys looked at him, not daring to ask. Leonard dared.

- Sheldon, are you okay? You've been quiet all evening. You have not even said anything to the opinion that your dear Leslie Winkle has made on your work this morning.

- I'm fine. And I don't matter what that brainless idiot can say. - Sheldon said curtly.

They looked at him in astonishment. It was the first time they heard the theoretical physicist insult someone so vehemently. Sheldon always left the work of others to the bitumen, but he did it with complicated speeches full of jargon, not that way so ... insulting. Leonard tried to ask him again, but Bernadette looked at him, shaking his head.

When they finished, Howard suggested going to the cinema to see the revival of "Fantastic Four". All rose satisfied, except Sheldon.

- Are not you coming?

- Go you. I have to finish some things on my theory to be presented tomorrow. - Physicist replied.

Again, all looked at each other. Something very serious was going on with Sheldon. He didn't seem the same as always. Sheldon Cooper never lost a movie of the Fantastic Four with deleted scenes.

- Do not worry, we'll take you the movie poster. - Bernadette consoled him, compassionate.

Sheldon looked at her. A sad grin crossed his face.

- Thank you.

Everyone left. Sheldon stood motionless on the couch. Then he stood, without knowing why, and put in the video an episode of Star Trek. The one who had seen with Penny few days ago. He looked to his right, as if he could see her. And he could almost see her. But she was not there.


	8. Chapter 8

Penny rested her head on the door of her apartament's portal. It was one a.m. She didn't usually come as early from a date, unless it was a disaster. Yes, just like this one had been. With a considerable effort, she could take away from that brainless who wanted walk her home only to sleep with her.

Penny snorted. Maybe that would have relieved, but ... Just think about that asshole and made her feel nausea. Why the hell she had gone out with him? Oh yeah, right. To have an excuse not to go to dinner. Penny looked down. That plan to avoid Sheldon was costing horrors. She missed terribly dinners at guys home, with all gathered. She missed playing Halo 3, listen to the nonsense of Howard and Raj and Amy's amazing responses. But who she missed most was ... Sheldon. His calls at her door, which were becoming less frequent. His conversations and his scientific way of talking about all ... Oh god! But if she even missed his hobbies, his pride, his ... jokes that only he could understand.

She suppressed a sigh as she upped the stairs. Why did it have to be all that complicated? How had crossed her mind being attracted precisely by Sheldon? No man could be more opposed to her "ideal man" in the entire Universe. But alright, she was a complicated, toxic and impossible relationship expert. She snorted bitterly. She reminded Kirk and Leonard. Well, they had been different, of course. But in the end, Leonard, despite being of a different species of Kirk's specie, he also had treated like a precious object. Perhaps it was her destiny. That men consider her only a beautiful ornament, nothing more. Only Sheldon ... was not. Physicist not considered her particularly clever, of course. Neither he fixed in her beauty. - "Oh, great, Penny. That sounds much better. " Although, truth be told, how could consider her smart someone who could recite all the elements of the periodic table from lowest to highest atomic mass and vice versa?

She closed her eyes and took the keys to her apartment. She was going to open the door when a presence behind her caught her attention. Penny almost screamed.

- Sheldon!

Theoretical physicist was motionless, with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorway of his apartment. He reached out to her, drawing himself to his full height, crossing more his arms. His eyes crossed her.

- Penny. - He said by way of greeting.

The girl looked puzzled.

- You scared me to death. What the hell are you doing there ... at this hour?

- I was waiting for you. - he said bluntly.

Penny gulped.

- W... Waiting for me?

He nodded, watching her. Penny put two fingers toward the beginning of her eyebrows, squeezing in a gesture of despair.

- Sheldon, is the one in the morning. You should be sleeping, not waiting for my.

- Very true. But apparently, this is the only way I have found you. And that in itself is pretty amazing, considering that we live five feet away each other and that our milk still disappearing suspiciously from our fridge.

Penny gulped. This was going to be harder than she imagined.

- Honey, I know that lately ... we have not seen too much ...

- Too much? - Sheldon raised an eyebrow. - The comet Halley is lavished more than you ...

- I have been busy and ...

She stopped to see those eyes on her.

- Penny, it may be something strange for me to say this, but ... you lie horribly.

- Sheldon ...

- Why are you avoiding me?

- I do not ...

She fell silent when she saw his serious face. Damn intelligence. Time ago, it was easier trick him. But it was clear that each time it was harder. A shadow passed over the blue eyes.

- Have I done something to... upset you? - he asked anxiously. Penny looked at him. Sheldon worrying about whether he had done something wrong? That had to be a planetary square. The physicist looked down, as if his shoes were the most interesting of the world.- I ... whatever it is, sorry. Maybe I should not ... take you to your bed the other day ... I ... Well, in those cases I have no idea what to do according to social rules.

Penny blinked. Her mind was already responding daring in his head. - "Of course you should take me to bed. What you should not do was leave"- The girl shook her head, trying to destroy those thoughts. But Sheldon was making it particularly difficult, with that lovely expression and those damned blue eyes.

- Sheldon ... - sighed. - Do not worry. Really. It's just ... I have a bad day.

- Why? - he asked him.

The girl gave him a sad smile. There it was. That eternal and sincere interest in her.

- I will not bother you with my problems, sweety. And it's too late ...

- You won't. Moreover, today is Saturday and I don't have to get up early.

Penny smiled sadly. She opened the door and the two entered.

- Would you like a drink? - Asked the girl. Sheldon shook his head and sat on the couch's corner. Penny put her things on the table and sat down beside him. He looked at her, waiting for her answer.

- Sheldon, you know my problems. I think I have told you a thousand times. - she sighed.

- You hate your job, you want to be a successful actress and, occasionally, when you stop to think about your sad existence, you suffer periods of depression alternating with states of euphoria. - recited the young physicist.

Penny glared.

- Thank you for a complete overview. - she said sarcastically.

- You're welcome. - Sheldon looked at her, studying her. - Oh, was that sarcasm?

- Yes.

Sheldon winced. Penny, nevertheless, could not help smiling.

- The question is ... - the young man started. - ... You should propose something in your life to give you more chance of success, rather than wait for it to fulfill your dream. Being an actress is fine but ... maybe in the meantime you could do something more for ... promote yourself, to improve your profile.

- What do you mean?

- Are there any schools ... interpretation or something? Maybe that would open more doors - he suggested.

- Yes, of course there are, but ...

- But?

Penny shook her head.

- It is not easy. They are very elitist and only admit people or rich enough or bright enough. And I am neither one nor the other.

Sheldon shook his head.

- Being rich is not up to you, but be brilliant yes.

She looked at him, puzzled.

- Sheldon, I have to pass a frightfully difficult test. As at university. I know that for you is like a crossword puzzle, but that's not my case.

- Everyone can pass a test, if you work hard enough. - He said. He looked at her with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. - Yes, even you.

Penny glared him.

- Thank you, Moonpie. - she said, knowing that he would not like it. - But even passing the test, where I will earn enough money to pay the school? My job as a waitress is not enough...

Sheldon thought for a moment.

- Maybe you could earn an extra-money if you were secretary at Caltech. I heard that Dr. Miller needs someone urgently to bring order to the entropy that is in his work.

Penny was stunned.

- Do you think I ... could be her secretary? But I've never done anything like this.

- It's not so complicated. Simply order his daily tasks and his desktop, as his mind is impossible. Also, I'm sure he will seem a great idea. He always dreamed of having a blonde secretary to make him forget the nightmare of bringing married to his wife forty years.

Penny stifled a laugh. Sheldon could be extremely funny and always unintentionally. And this was even funnier.

- I guess he will not be an old pervert ... - she asked.

- Considering that he has been operated from an aneurysm, he shouldn't be. I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll agree.

- Really ... would you do that for me? - Penny looked at him, surprised and excited.

- I do not see why not. It is effortless for me and we all benefit.

Penny threw her arms around his neck, planting a loud kiss on impulse. Sheldon swallowed hard, trying to hide his embarrasing. Luckily, Penny was deep in new thoughts and she did not notice.

- But ... the test ... Do you think I can ...?

- If you try, you can. Besides, you're surrounded by scientists. Dr. Miller's office is on the same floor as mine. If you need help, you can come to see me. But from four to six I don't want any interruptions.

Penny looked at him again. How could he be so ... adorable? And ... Why he did all this for her?

- Sheldon ... Why are you doing all this for me?

The physicist hid a nervous tic.

- Well, it's what we do for friends, right? Moreover, everything back to normal and you will not act the way you were doing. And so I will not suffer your cyclothymic changes.

On one hand, Penny wanted punched him, and on another hand, she wanted get back to embrace him. Finally did the second one. She lay on his chest and felt him stiffen automatically. She suppressed a giggle and circled his thin waist with one arm. The physicist's body seemed a violin string.

- Penny ... I guess you will not be thinking again ... use me as a pillow. I remind you that your bed is much more comfortable and healthy for the backbon...

- Shut up, Moonpie.

- Only Meemaw can ...

He gasped when she pressed closer to him, hugging him avoiding his escape this time. Penny could feel the body heat of Sheldon and his distinctive fragrance that surrounded and comforted. He closed her eyes, feeling all her problems disappeared, and fell asleep almost instantly. Sheldon saw she was asleep when she loosened her grip pressure. Again that image. Again that beautiful look of peace on her sleeping face. The young physicist came to feel that void in his stomach and the lump in the throat. He could not help it and surrounded her, his right arm resting on her waist.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon Cooper felt a searing pain in his back that made him wake up. On regaining consciousness he warned several things: he was not in his bed, his neck and back ached, he was lying on a couch instead of a bed and there was another living being that gave him heat right about him. He was soon aware that one was human, and female. He opened his eyes and his breath caught unintentionally. Penny was lying above him. Literally above him. He could feel every curve of her body on his. The girl was sleeping with her head resting on his right shoulder, breathing against his neck, one hand resting on his chest and his legs wrapped in him. The theoretical physicist thought he suffered a heart attack. The Penny's contact was too conscious now. He had never been in such a situation; he had never been so close to another human ... and more exactly of a woman. And specifying further, an extraordinarily attractive woman who shared a deep friendship.

He looked at her. Penny slept deeply and barely shifted to fit better on him, touching parts of his anatomy that triggered all of Sheldon's tics ... and more. He felt his heart was going out by the ears. He does not even hurt his back yet. He began almost to tremble. He had to wake her up but, again, he was not able to. Suddenly, the tension reached an unexpected place in his anatomy, a part of his body that used only to drive toxic nitrogenous waste from his cells. Sheldon stifled a gasp, trying to control this new situation.

- P ... Penny. - he whispered, surprised by his own voice hoarse.

But the girl slept. Sheldon gritted his teeth and took her gently by the shoulders.

- Penny ... wake up.

She moved, only to bury her face again in his neck. Sheldon's right eye twitched uncontrollably as he felt her lips on his skin.

- Penny!

The girl woke with a start. Due to Sheldon's cry and the fright, she moved so suddenly that they both fell off the couch. The worst part is took the physicist, who was hit the hard ground on his punished back. Penny fell back on him. She took a few seconds to realize their position. She was completely glued to the Sheldon's thin body. Their faces just inches apart. The girl ran out of air.

- S ... Sh ... Sheldon.

- Good ... day ... you too. - he said.

- I ... Sheldon, sorry, I ...

- Penny, if ... it not too much ... trouble, I do not mind hearing your apology ... vertically.

Penny looked at him. Sheldon was trying to dominate the twitch of his eye, which made him look quite comical. But she also saw something else. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat moistening his brow and his disheveled hair. His eyes looked like two blue stars. Oh Gosh ...! Why suddenly he seemed the most attractive man on the planet? What irresistible force attracted her to him? The girl gulped. Suddenly something caught her attention powerfully. He had a suspicious lump ... against to her thigh. A pressure more than suspicious ... and also more than evident. Penny froze. Sheldon was ... sexually aroused?

The girl got up automatically, almost jumped. Sheldon also wanted but in his situation he was not able. He felt such pressure inside his pants that he began to feel pain. He squeezed his eyes, forcing his brain to re-take control of his body, and stood, calling on all his might. But, a pain ran up his spine and he bowed, almost ready to fall again. Penny grabbed his arm.

- Are you okay? - she asked worriedly.

- That question does not make much sense. - he said with a wince.

- Wait ... I'll give you something for the pain ... An aspirin?

Sheldon looked at her without blinking, leaning in the back of the sofa. The girl had something rummaging in a drawer, with such a frenzy that several socks and a bra flew around the room. The young physicist suffered a tremor in the jaw.

- Penny ... There's no need ... - the girl soon returned, holding a capsule of undetermined origin. - No need ... take anything. Pain will pass soon.

- But ...

- I ... I'm fine. - Sheldon carefully straightened. - Good morning. - he said, trying to leave as quickly as possible from there.

- Now, who is avoiding me?

Sheldon stood motionless, with his hand on the doorknob. He turned to face her. Penny crossed her arms, with a raised eyebrow questioningly. She stared back.

- I ... I'm not avoiding you. I Just need to lie down for a few hours on a mattress that has passed the certifications to ensure proper rest.

- Yeah ... - the girl's eyes narrowed. - And also to get your "friend" is calmer.

The blush returned to the face of young physicist. Penny stifled a laugh.

- This is a historic day. The great Doctor Sheldon Cooper ... has been overcome by Mother Nature. - she joked.

Sheldon looked at her with a very bad face.

- You are wrong, Penny. I'm perfectly able of controlling the "Mother Nature". I do it every day in my work.

- Yes, but in this case it is not a matter of physics. - she joked.

He continued to look angry. She rolled her eyes.

- Oh, come on, Sheldon. Is not so serious. It's okay. It's very natural. It shows that, after all, you are human, and not an alien from another galaxy. You should be happy.

He looked increasingly irritated. Penny looked serious ... but finally burst into laughter. That made his fury might abound exponentially. He approached her, his eyes blazing.

- Stop laughing!

- Why? Did you gonna ban me? - she challenged him.

Suddenly, Sheldon approached her to within three centimeters away. Penny automatically stopped, seeing him so dangerously close. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her. But he just drilled her with his blue eyes.

- No ... - he whispered. - You can laugh all you want. I'll show you as Homo novus I am, I am above all these ... weaknesses.

He started to leave, proud. But Penny's wounded pride prevented it. To hell with everything and everyone, to hell their sanity. She stopped him, holding his shirt's collar.

- And I'll show you that you're wrong.

Before he could answer, Penny pushed him against the door, closing it. She clung to his neck and caught his lips in a desperate kiss. Sheldon froze at such attack and the girl felt that it was like kissing a rigid statue. Maybe she had gone too fast. Most likely it was the first time he kissed. Penny softened the kiss, stroking his face, and with infinite tenderness moved her lips against his, in an invitation to accompany the movement. Suddenly she felt that a pure joy bubble burst in his heart. She felt Sheldon kissing her so gently that she believed melt in his arms. Blessed be his hyper developed intelligence! In just two minutes of testing, he was already able to kiss her in such way that she almost fell down. He was extremely sweet, tender, careful. No one had ever kissed her like that. As if she were the most precious treasure on the face of the Earth.

The lack of oxygen made them separate. Gradually, they regained their breaths. They looked each other, half surprised, half shy. Sheldon felt that all theories on which was based the universe trembled in its foundations, and that idea terrified him. Penny tried to soften the shock suffered by him. But before she could open her mouth, physicist let her go, opened the apartment's door and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sheldon leaned on Penny and kissed her passionately. She slipped her hands under his T-shirt, trying to remove it, causing millions of chills in her way. He tightened her against him ... "

Sheldon gasped and woke up, sitting upright in his bed, drenched in sweat and his heart beating at full speed. He looked around and was relieved to see he was in his bed, in his room. He checked his watch. It was half past six. There was still half an hour to get up and start with his daily routines. He closed his eyes tightly. Damn!, how could he have had such a dream ...? He wished, for the first time in his life, not to have eidetic memory, not to can remember with absolute precision the yellow top and white pants that Penny wore yesterday, when she kissed him. He wanted to erase her beautiful smile, her puzzled face at discovering she was asleep above him. The initial impetus of her kiss, when she pushed him against the door. After, her softness and tenderness... Sheldon dropped onto the bed, and repeatedly hit his head against his pillow. But his powerful brain kept torturing with photographic images. Suddenly, there came a faint knock on the door.

- Sheldon? Are you okay?

Physicist froze. His mate waited outside the door, but, hearing no response, he opened. Leonard looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

- What happened?

- Nothing. - he finally answered, lying as bad as ever.

- Sheldon, I just hear you scream, and after, I heard several strangers blows. - he looked, inquisitor. - In addition, you're sweating like you've run a marathon. What happened?

- Nothing. - he repeated. His face was so paralyzed that seemed to be in another dimension.

Leonard looked at his eccentric roommate, filled with patience. He shook his head, defeated.

- Okay, yourself. - he said, preparing to leave.

Sheldon seemed to react.

- Wait, Leonard.

He turned, looking at him curiously. He had not crossed the threshold of the door to Sheldon's room yet.

- You may enter. - theoretical physicist said.

- Sometimes I feel like a vampire ... - murmured the experimental physicist. He took a step and entered. - Well?

Sheldon tried to start, but for once, it was costing horrors. He rose from his bed and walked around the room. His mouth opened and closed a few times, while Leonard waited with the utmost absolute resignation. Finally, he started.

- Leonard ... I would ask you something. Given that you're my best male friend and you have some experience in relationships' areas, I would like to hear your point on this topic.

Leonard looked stunned, without daring to ask the question that danced on her tongue.

- Can you identify the symptoms of a possible romantic attraction?

- Why do you want to know that? - asked the lowest physicist, looking at him inquisitor.

- Leonard, here is me who asking the questions. Could you?

The experimental physicist swallowed, without believing that his partner was asking that.

- Well ... There are several things that can tell if you're attracted to a human... -he began doubtfully. - ... girl... Because ... we are talking about human women, are we?

Sheldon just looked at him without understanding his joke.

- Okay, okay, let's see ... The first is that you usually think of her very often. Well, you cannot remove her out your head. You think her just wake up.

Theoretical physicist swallowed. Leonard continued.

- Also you want to see her at all hours. You think she is wonderful and without defects.

- That is not my case... - Sheldon muttered to himself. Leonard looked at him with a raised eyebrow. - Sorry. Please continues.

- You feel a knot in your stomach when you see her, when you talk to her, or when she approaches you. Is like if you had butterflies in your stomach. You get nervous very easily in front of her ... And just thinking of kissing her ... it makes you feel like if you could witness the moment of the Big Bang.

Sheldon tried to control his tics, tightening his lips, but only made that Leonard looked at him like a specimen unidentified. The highest physicist bowed slightly.

- Thank you, Leonard. I think I've made an idea.

- And ... Have you reached any conclusions?

- I'm on it. I have a hypothesis.

- And ...? - Leonard could not suppress the tremendous curiosity.

- And as the brilliant scientist that I am, I did not communicate to anyone until it was contrasted effectively.

- Sheldon ... we are not talking about scientific theories ... - Leonard complained. - Do you think you could catch a girl "human" that way?

- If by "catch" you mean using the most primitive instincts to woo a female with the sole intention to mate with her, I must say that you are very wrong. And I have the feeling that Priya would agree with me and strongly disagree with you.

- Oh, come on, Sheldon ... A girl can never know that a major part of the relationship is precisely sex. They would be very angry.

- That seems very logical. If the main part of the relationship is to have sex with you, it is very understandable that this put her furious. And now, if I may, I would have a shower and breakfast.

- Hey! What does that! I'm a beast in bed!

But the thin physicist was gone already.

Penny walked the halls of Caltech's first floor. She had received a call at the Cheesecake from Sheldon, saying that Dr. Miller wanted to interview her that afternoon for the post of secretary. She felt expectant and happy, but also extremely nervous. And not just for the interview. Just thinking about running into Sheldon after ... well, what happened yesterday ... Another chill swept through her from head to toe. - "Enough, Penny! Now you have to focus on the interview. You have to get the post "

At this moment, Leslie Winkle tripped over her in the hallway.

- I'm sorry - said the blonde, automatically. - I was distracted and ...

- That seems not be too difficult in you . - replied the other, looking at her, questioningly. - What are you doing here? The hairdressing is on the other street. - she replied with disdain.

Penny opened her mouth, angry. She was going to say him the first thing that passed through her head, but she was interrupted by a voice.

- And the garbage dump for recycling that trash you have between hands and flames "your work" is that in the first basement-. Sheldon appeared in the hall and dedicated a disdainful gesture to Leslie. After, he ignored her completely and turned. - Good afternoon, Penny. I see that you've been punctual. Dr. Miller is waiting for you. I will go with you to his office.

Penny concealed a smile to see the Leslie's face. Sheldon was already walking toward the hallway and she sped the passage to reach him.

-That girl hasn't boyfriend, right? She need to let off steam…

She stopped immediately to see Sheldon's deep blue eyes fixed on her. She swallowed.

- Hey ... Moonpie ...

- I've say and repeat that only Meemaw ...

- Yeah, yeah ... I was saying ... You see, I'm ... sorry... well, you know. The other day at home...

Sheldon stared at her.

- It's amazing how something as nuanced as human language can become on several incoherent syllables. - he said surprised.

She glared at him.

- What I mean is ... well, I'm sorry for… the kiss.

He stopped in front of office's door and froze.

- Well ... being the first time I kissed, I don't think it was so repulsive. – he said something offended.

Penny looked at him in amazement.

-Oh, no, no… You didn't understand. I don't regret kissing you. -"Shit, did hell she just say?"- I want to say I'm sorry if it…has bothered you.

-It hasn't bothered me.

Penny was frozen by such afirmation. He looked at her without realising the implications of his words. Damn! Why he was so…that way?…so Sheldon? He was a mix of super-intelligence, absolute lack of diplomacy, unable to understand human relationships... and also sincere and adorable. An irresistible mix. Before the girl could react, Sheldon knocked the door.

- Doctor Cooper. – a sixty-old gentleman, with an affable face, appeared at the door.

- Doctor Miller.- Sheldon gestured towards Penny. – She's the girl who I told you about this morning.

The good man looked at the girl, with a sincere smile.

- Nice to meet you, miss. – he shook her hand. - It is not easy hearing Dr. Cooper speak well of someone, so I'm very curious to see if his accolades were well founded. Please, come in.

Penny gulped. She looked at Sheldon. The theoretical physicist looked at her a little embarrassed and made a gesture, urging her to enter. She smiled and winked before disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon wrote on his slate while Raj held his head in his hands.

- Sheldon, I think that integral is out of place there. Why do you need to do this calculation? We give an unnecessary detour.

The young man was about to refute him when, without warning, the office door was suddenly opened. A whirlwind of blond hair appeared at full speed and stayed still for a moment. The two physicists looked surprised at the newcomer.

- Penny ... what ... ?- Sheldon began.

But he could not finish. The girl looked at him almost with tears in her eyes and, without more, she rushed upon him. Poor physicist almost hit the floor due to her impetus, but he managed to stand up.

-Dr. Miller has accepted me! He says he wants I to be here tomorrow- the excitement made trembled her voice while she pressed against Sheldon's chest, hugging him as if she wanted to merge with him. Raj looked perplexed the scene, without giving credit. Sheldon swallowed. Again felt all the girl's body against to him, and again his heart began to rumble. He also began to shake uncontrollably. But Penny was so exultant that she did not notice.

- Oh, honey, how can I thank you this? - she pulled away and looked at him with bright green eyes like two emeralds.

- No ... no need to thank me. - Sheldon swallowed. - Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's not too much.

- What? - she looked at him, amazed. - That good man thinks I am the best of the best. I had no idea that you knew lie so well. Whatever what you told him, you really convinced him.

- I ... - Sheldon was trying to behave and speak normally, but she was still too close and these intentions became impossible. - I ... did not have to lie. I Just said you were a young intelligent, loyal, awake and able to be very efficient in a relatively short period of time. And ... well, that's not ... no lie.

Penny looked at him with such adoration that the young physicist felt a powerful vacuum in the stomach, followed by an unpleasant tingling. Into his mind came the conversation with Leonard and the expression of "butterflies in the stomach". He swallowed, trying to eliminate these strange reactions. Penny smiled full of excitement and, without more word, she hung from his neck and gave him a long, tender kiss on his cheek.

- Thank you, Moonpie ... - the girl's whisper in his ear made that the damn butterflies were flying from his stomach to his neck, bristling all the skin in its way.

Penny looked at him. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest as she hugged him and could see now that it was causing shame. And now it seemed to affect her. Again came to her mind the idea that there was no handsomer man and she wished with all her heart to repeat the kiss of yesterday. That was crazy and she must to stop. But she could not find the strength when he looked at her like he was doing now. Sheldon again made a superhuman effort and stepped back, well aware that a stunned Raj was witnessing the scene.

- Well, Penny, ... congratulations on your new position. - he got stay calm and dedicated a polite tilt. - And now, I guess you're thinking ... catch up quickly.

She looked at him, surprised and sorrowful, seeing the sudden distance that Sheldon put between them. She looked at Raj, somewhat confusing.

- Uh, well, yes, the truth is that that would be great.

The theoretical physicist straightened up.

- Very good. Raj will show you the Caltech, as well as software that we use in our work.

- Me?

- Raj?

The two looked each other somewhat surprised, not only for talking at once, but also by the suggestion of Sheldon.

- Yes, you, Dr. Koothrappali. - Sheldon turned to the girl. - Don't worry, Penny. Now he is perfectly capable of talking to a woman. Although he still struggling to look in the face while holding a conversation. - he said, seeing somewhat irritated how Raj looked at her enthralled, without pay attention precisely at her face.

Penny moved her head.

- Hey ... Ehm... and can not be you who help me to catch up? Anyway, I'm here thanks to you.

Sheldon tried to avoid a tic, seeing the face of the girl's appeal. He had to be strong ... For Spock, He had to be!

- I ... I'm sorry, Penny, but I ... I'm very busy. I have to ... - he looked his blackboard. - ... Solve this integral.

Raj raised an eyebrow.

- But you've already...

- Thank you for your kindness, Raj, - taller physicist interrupted him, opening the door, and he almost pushed him out of his office. He turned to the surprised girl, making a reverence. - You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Raj will treat you with due courtesy and will explain everything perfectly.

Raj seemed to forget momentarily the erratic behavior of Sheldon's head and looked at Penny, giving her a smile between gawking and seductive ...

- Of course. Over here, mademoiselle.

Sheldon glared at him, but the young Indian man ignored him and drove to Penny out. She turned to face him. Sheldon stared back at him with an unreadable expression. Then he closed the door and leaned against it. He gritted his teeth, not knowing how to manage everything that came over him. On the one hand, he instantly regretted having left Penny with Raj. On the other hand, he knew he had done the right thing. However, he wished with all his soul be who shows the Caltech to the girl. But rational part of his brain did nothing but send increasingly strident alarms, urging him to be away from her. And the other part, his damn limbic system, at this moment, only wanted to kill Raj, Howard, to anyone who came near her.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had been passed since Penny alternated her job at the Cheesecake Factory with his hours at Caltech. Perhaps the two most profitable weeks of her life. For the first time in a long time, she felt full and happy, proud of herself. Dr. Miller was a really lovely man. He had been given her all his patience while she was adapted to her new tasks and he had done without dedicating a bad gesture, nor a rebuke. Not even when, on the third day, Penny had changed his agenda, believing that it was Thursday. . . but it wasn't. The poor girl begged him forgiveness almost with tears in her eyes, but the friendly old man simply smiled to her and told her that he liked much more daily task that she had scheduled, because the boring doctor Brown's conferences did not appear. Sheldon, who had gone to this conferences, had asked him what his absence had been due. Doctor Miller only smiled at him and replied that his secretary knew to plan working hours much more interesting. The physical young frowned slightly, while the older dedicated him a smile and a pat of gratitude on the shoulder.

The young woman reviewed three times the agenda that she had done that morning. Yes, today was Thursday. All appointments were targeted at the correct time. The computer was on and she filled the results of the work made yesterday in the appropriate boxes. She rose from her table, enabled in an anteroom of the spacious office, and she prepared to make a latte. At that time, Dr. Miller came through the door.

-Good morning, Penny- he greeted her with a smile.

-Good morning, doctor Miller - the girl returned the smile as she watched carefully the coffee machine. The doctor scowled.

-Where has this appliance come from?

-Oh, I have brought it, this morning. . . . Well, in my other job, they wanted to throw away this coffee maker and I thought that it would be a good idea to install it here. So you can have ready coffee whenever you want, and it's also tastier than the machine Hall. You can also make infusions.

-Go, is an excellent idea - the doctor approached and she spent his steaming cup- Thank you.

- You're wellcome, sir.

The man took a sip and approached his table, ready to resume his work on synthetic polymers of new generation. He warned the huge pile of papers that had been pulled on the table of the girl.

- And all that? - he asked with interest.

The young woman felt a little embarrassed.

-Well. . . they. . . are. . . physical notes, mathematics. . . I'm trying to get into an interpretation's school and I must pass entrance exams as if it were a University.

-Go, that is fine. Although mine is not physics. But I am sure that Dr. Cooper will be happy to assist you if you need it. Although I must to say, that if you need help in chemistry, Cooper has no idea- he added mocking before crossing the threshold and disappear into the adjacent compartment.

She tried to hide the smile while she imagined Sheldon's face if he had listened to him. She shook her head and started to focus on all that mass of papers. She sighed in frustration. She had never been a good student and it was clear that she had not changed. She still remembered some things from high school, but others were completely forgotten. She racked her brain to mathematical functions, parabolas, hyperbolas ... The frustration grew up and she was about to throw it all to the ground. She stopped. She could not resign at the beginning. And there was only one person who could help her. She stood resolute, took the notebook, pencil and books and told the doctor that she had to leave for a moment. After receiving permission, she stepped into the hall, closing the door.

* * *

Raj wrote pitifully on the slate while Sheldon was scribbling an unintelligible gibberish in his notepad. The young Indian was already exhausted, and they only just beginning. Working with Sheldon had always been strenuous, but lately it was worse than counting hydrogen atoms of a star. They had no respite. Perhaps the highest physicist not needed it. Perhaps he belonged to an alien species who never tired of making calculations or theorizing. But he was human. He sighed for the umpteenth time. Sheldon looked at him, irritated.

- Raj, is the eighth time I hear you sigh. And the speed with which you're writing my notes, probably we will witness the Big Crunch before you finish doing that.

- Sheldon, I'm tired. We took a grueling pace. Could we take more breaks? It's only midnight and I'm dead.

- We have the appropiate pace. - Sheldon looked serious. - Do you think perhaps that those who win the Nobel are take breaks? Do you think Newton took breaks when he wrote the Principia?

- But ...

- But nothing. - Sheldon turned his eyes toward his notepad. - Continue with your task. We do not have all day.

Another sigh by Raj. Suddenly, a few knocks on the door interrupted them.

-Knock, knock, knock. . . Sheldon?

The physicist stood up almost of a jump. The door was opened. Raj immediately dedicated a silly smile at the girl.

-Penny. . . -Sheldon looked reluctantly at his companion - Raj, you can take a break.

The Indian astrophysicist was perplexed. He looked at his boss without blinking.

- But if you just say. . .

Sheldon simply took his arm and almost dragged him out of his office.

- You're right, Raj, - interrupted before releasing him on the threshold of the open door. - Breaks always healthy for lesser minds.

Penny looked at him puzzled. Wow, now she was watching Sheldon Cooper in all his glory. Sheldon closed the door leaving out an astonished Raj. He turned to the girl. He gulped, seeing she had crossed her arms and was looking at him with reproach.

- Is something wrong?

Penny raised an eyebrow.

-Oh, no, nothing, absolutely nothing. You just take your friend and partner in very bad ways, but nothing happens.

-Well, in that case, we can. . .

The girl glared him angrily.

- It was an irony, Sheldon!. - she said furious. She approached menacingly. Automatically, Sheldon back away. But the wall cut his path. She hit his chest with a finger several times. - How could you throw poor Raj of your office in such way? What has he done for you treated him so badly?

Sheldon swallowed. Penny's questions disappeared from his mind in the same moment on he saw her again too close to him. Too close ... and too furious.

- Well ... I guess you come in order to I help you with that. - he pointed out the books she had left on his desk.- And, frankly, I'm not able to do it with Raj as a witness, while he's looking at you and he's flooding of unsanitary drool all over my office. - he ended with discomfort.

Penny blinked. Sheldon was uncomfortable about seeing Raj drooling over her? Could it be possible that...?

- Are you jealous? - she asked, astonished.

Sheldon looked at her while a tic threatened his eye.

- That's a bit pretentious on your part. - He said, proudly.

- So, what do you care if Raj, Howard or whoever drools or not for me?

The physicist clenched his jaw.

- I do not care who drool for you, Penny, but I do if they do in my office.

- And ... what does it matter if it happens in your office?

Sheldon was increasingly nervous and she loved to see him that way. She could not help it. She loved to provoke him. She wanted to know to how much he was able to endure. And Yes, she wanted him to lose that damn control of himself. She had the feeling that inside all that cold and proud appearance there was a volcano that had not yet entered into eruption. She recalled again the kiss they had shared. She could never erase it from her memory. Penny swallowed saliva. Although she still refusing to believe it, inside her, she already had accepted that she was hopelessly attracted by the eccentric physicist. She also knew that she could not move away from him. She was concerned about what could happen between them. She didn't want to hurt him, nor herself. But she couldn't. . . avoid it. The throat-clearing from Sheldon interrupted her thoughts.

- I guess you did not come here to have this conversation ... Right?

Penny looked at him. Okay ... on that time, she let it go. There was not the time, much less the place.

- Right.

She dedicated a frustrating look at her books, went to a nearby chair and slumped in, defeated. Sheldon tried to suppress a smile, but warned that he failed, seeing how she looked at him. He recomposed his face and sat beside her.

- Let's see ... - he flipped through a Maths' book. - What do not you understand?

- All.

Sheldon looked at her incredulously. She stared back. He was gonna say something, but stopped. He felt that if let out a word, she would kill him right then. The young physicist breathed. That would be much more difficult to find the origin of the singularity of the Big Bang. But he took it as a challenge. And there was no challenge that could beat doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper. He looked at Penny, crossing her with his blue eyes.

- Well, Penny, get ready to discover the universe. - he said, before taking pen and paper.

The girl smiled and gave him her full attention.


	13. Chapter 13

- Sheldon, I'm afraid I will never understand this in all my life...- Penny sighed, almost crying. She dropped, dejected, onto the sofa and held her head with her hands.

The young man grimaced. They were in his apartment. Leonard was out with Priya and Raj and Howard had also gone at the cinema with Amy and Bernadette. The girl hit her head against the back of the couch. Beside her, Sheldon shook his head. Notebook papers appeared everywhere and the slate was also full of formulas. He saw that she still banging against couch's back.

- Penny ... Penny, stop it! No need to destroy the couch ...

He took her by the shoulders, immobilizing her. She looked at him almost with tears in her eyes.

- It's just ... I'm wasting my time and I'm wasting yours. - said with a lump in her throat, about to lie to mourn. - Admittedly, Sheldon. For you this is as easy as making a sum, but not for me. I can not ...

- Penny, science is not simple. – the physicist looked at her. - And yes, you can. Simply take your time. Do you think maybe you could make a primitive integral problem when you not pick a book for years? There are many concepts that you ignore, and you're finding it all very difficult. But you've learned quite a few more things that you didn't know.

- So what's the difference ...? I will not ever get into that stupid academy.

Sheldon gritted his teeth and pressed her shoulders even harder.

- Listen to me. You will overcome this test and you'll get into that stupid academy. For Spock, you will do! And I will not allow your frustrated negativity spoil the process. You have to stop using your brain to produce negative thoughts, and start using it to discover what is the limit of f (x) = 1 / x as x approaches zero. And understand the concept of asymptote.

He released her and turned to draw the function's graph on paper. He put it front the girl, who looked at him again.

- Sheldon ... I'm can't ...

- Remember that I explained about the concept of limit. A limit is the value that a function tends when x tends to a certain value.

- Sheldon ...

- And so, if we are talking about the limit ...

- Sheldon!

Penny's cry automatically silenced him. The girl looked at him, feeling horribly wrong. She had shouted to him, who did nothing more than helping her. Who always was there. Her lower lip began to tremble and, unable to bear it any longer, she broke to mourn. It was too much. Her frustration, seeing the young physicist almost every hour, her demanding work schedule ... too much pressure. And she burst into tears, feeling that at the time was unable even to understand why two and two was four. She covered her face with hands, unable to stop mourn and adding the shame of her child behavior to her frustration.

- I'm ... sorry ... Shelly ... - she moaned, barely audible through her hands.

Sheldon was paralyzed. He was feeling really bad too. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bear to see her mourn. It caused a horrible feeling in his chest. He looked to the girl, confused, without understanding why it affected him so much. She turned away embarrassed, trying to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

- Penny ...

- It's better let it go ... for now ... - she lowered the hands from her face, defeated, revealing two red eyes that seemed now greener than ever. - I have head almost to explode and even if you explain it, I do not... understand ... - she stifled a sob again - It's ... better go home. I've already bothered you enough today.

- Wait ... - the physicist swallowed. - Penny, we can take a break. Then you may could understand. Amy says that change of activity, especially if is replaced by another more pleasant, causes the mind rest almost as much as if you slept. I will order Thai food and ... we can play Halo 3. - he swallowed again. - And if you want, you can destroy me with... plasma grenades.

She smiled sadly. How could he be so ... so ... cute? She looked at him, feeling very guilty again.

- Thank you, honey, but I do not think that helps. I need ... I do not know. Maybe go home and ...

She lowered her head. Sheldon gritted teeth. He did not want she leave. And less in such way. Maybe ...he could do something to cheer her up. Penny looked up startled, feeling an arm gently around her. He swallowed hard, seeing her surprised look. He stopped his advance.

- I'm ... sorry ... I ... I thought maybe a hug ... was socially acceptable on these ... cases.

A beautiful smile began to appear on Penny's face, making the damn butterflies fluttered in the Sheldon's stomach. He began to back, embarrassed, but she stopped him and gently she leaned against his chest, pushing him back against the couch. Sheldon swallowed, trying to remain calm, with arms outstretched on either side of his body, not daring to touch her.

- Hold me, please ... - begged the girl.

He obeyed slowly, trying to keep up his trembling hands. Finally, he gently hugged her, resting his right forearm on her waist. Penny closed her eyes, feeling his intense heartbeat and his breathing deeply. It was amazing how her problems simply evaporated when Sheldon hugged her. She felt safe, protected, as if she was on cotton's clouds and nothing wrong will could happen. She could remain so for hours. In fact, she would not leave. She rubbed her forehead gently against his chest.

- Thanks ... Moonpie ...

Sheldon tried to speak, but the lump in his throat prevented him. His body was almost trembling due to contact with the girl, but he could not move. And he did not want. He did not know at what time such close physical contact had ceased to find it disgusting. He didn't know why she fit so well into his arms, that seemed made to surround her. Her vanilla's smell filled him. He lowered his head slowly, brushing the blond hair lightly with his lips. She moved and managed to lift the look. Her green eyes were lost in him.

- Are you ... better? - asked the young physicist with a huge effort.

She studied him. He watched the slight blush that had appeared on her cheeks and her big blue eyes, which looked darker now. She vaguely remembered what Amy had said about dilated pupils. His open mouth let out his quick breath. Oh, God! How could he be so immensely handsome? She stared at his lips ...

- Much ... better.

The theoretical physicist swallowed, umpteenth. She was so close than he could feel her cool breath on his lips. Penny looked into his eyes. She looked worried and sad ... again. She did not want to embarrass him ... but it was too late. At that moment, a thought that had never been presented before, flooded his brain like an explosion. He wanted ... kiss her. More than anything else at that time. It was almost a physical need. She tried to back away, but his arms held her with a little more intensity. Penny felt a chill ran down her spine due to the slight pressure exerted.

- Sh ... Shel ... don ... - she said, hardly two inches away from his lips.

- Sorry ... Penny ... - he whispered, his voice surprisingly deep.

This time, it was she who could not answer. Sheldon placed his lips on hers, almost with devotion, and began to kiss her gently. Again, like a sacred object. Penny felt a void under her, as if the earth would open, as if the couch would dissapeared. Almost instinctively, she grabbed him, and the young physicist tightened his grip. Sheldon's lips were driving her crazy, moving over hers with a slow and torturer pace. She couldn't take it anymore and, gently, bit his lower lip. He opened barely his mouth. At that time, she slid her tongue over his lower lip, eliciting a groan and a million electric shocks in his stomach. Something stronger than him induced him to imitate the girl and their tongues made contact. The kiss soon reached alarming intensity. Suddenly, Penny felt the upholstery sofa on her back, and Sheldon above her, totally out of control and kissing her like there's no tomorrow. It could not be ... This had to be a dream ... exceptionally erotic.

Suddenly, the rational part of Sheldon's powerful brain seemed to realize what was happening. He broke the kiss, looking at her terrified. His horror grew to see he was almost crushing her with his body, pressing her against the couch. She looked at him with the same awe. The physicist jumped back as if he would burned.

- I ... I ... - he tried to catch his breath and stepped back three steps. He hit his slate, knocking her down and nearly lost his balance. Penny watched him, stunned from the couch, still thinking about how adorable he looked in such incredible situation. - I'm ... sorry, Penny ... I ... is better than ... I must leave.

She opened her mouth, puzzled, trying to tell him where the hell he was going, if that was his apartment. But before she could speak, Sheldon opened the door and ran downstairs. Penny sat on the couch. She touched her lips, unable to believe it. Suddenly, she looked at the paper on which he had drawn the function y = 1 / x. She blinked and swallowed, astonished.

- Oh, Gosh!... It's clear.. The limit when this function tends to zero is ... infinite.

She stood perfectly still, holding the paper and staring at the open door through which Sheldon had gone.

* * *

Thanks for rewiews! I need them! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Sheldon opened his apartment's door and came in like a flash. He had climbed the stairs at full speed, trying to enter as soon as possible at home. Now, he was leaning against the door, as if he would to prevent that a deadly danger to enter. He was out of breath and panting, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, he was aware that all his friends were there, looking at him with wide eyes.

- Sheldon ... - Leonard began with a raised eyebrow. - Are we being invaded by... the Orcs from Moria?

His mate ignored him. He looked nervously across the room and walked to the kitchen. He seemed to breathe a little quiet.

- If you are looking for Penny, I regret to inform you that she's not here. - Amy said with a suspicious look.

The young physicist turned as if he had been stung and stared her.

- Who said that I am looking for her? - he asked, seeming suspiciously uneasy at the mention of the girl.

Bernadette tried to mediate. She felt quite sorry for the poor Sheldon. She felt that between him and her friend had happened something more serious, and neither of them were willing to talk. Penny had almost begged his boss in the Cheesecake to double her shift that day, and work up to the midnight. Bernadette had looked at her incredulously, and had reminded to her that this night they would dine together with Leonard and Sheldon. But the young aspiring actress dropped the first excuse that crossed her mind. She said that she needed to earn a little extra money and, also, on Tuesday had few customers and allowed her to brush up on her books. Bernadette had tried to get her the truth, appealing to the trust they had, but Penny closed her mouth, insisting that nothing was happening. The microbiologist was afraid that Penny would go away from Sheldon again ... for whatever reason. And, seeing the face of relief that had the young physicist to see that Penny was not at home, she was afraid too that he also wanted to avoid her.

- Sheldon ... - Bernadette began gently. - Penny convinced our boss to stay working overtime.

He looked at her, confused. He was going to ask something, but suddenly he remembered the part he had to play.

- Have I asked for Penny? I do not care where she is or what she's doing! - Said, raising his voice a little more of normal.

- You lie horribly. - Amy said, rolling her eyes.

- Amy! - the microbiologist scolded her.

- What? It's the truth. - Replied the aforementioned. Sheldon looked at her. - Let me tell you that your behavior shows great immaturity. You don't know how to manage your attraction to Penny and, because of that you're behaving like an unevolved Homo.

At that time, Leonard spat the juice he was drinking, soaking the poor Raj. Howard choked and coughed compulsively. Bernadette put her hand to her eyes.

- What?! - Leonard managed to say.

- I'm a homo novus and I am very evolved! - Sheldon exclaimed angrily, glaring at Amy with his eyes. - And if you suggest that I'm not, that does not say much for your quality as neurobiologist.

Howard, Leonard and Raj looked stunned.

- Let's see ... a moment ... - Howard started. - Ehm ... I don't know if you realize that your discussion we care a damn ... especially when Amy just said ...

- Do you like Penny?! - Asked Leonard, with a cry of surprise, looking incredulously at Sheldon.

The poor physicist felt all his tics to his face. He gritted his teeth.

- You should not make that question so vehemently, considering that she's your ex-girlfriend and Priya, your current partner is present now.

Everyone looked stunned. Amy snorted.

- Of course he likes. If I put an electrode in his head right now ... - Amy began.

- Amy, shut up, unless you want that I also start to do experiments with you in a particle accelerator.- Snapped the physicist. He turned to the others.- Okay, I want to clear several things. First, you have no right to give me the third grade. My life is not your business and I don't need your uncomfortable intrusions. And second, between Penny and I only have a friendly social relationship in which you have nothing to do. Or colloquially said, no one has asked you to butt in.

Saying that, the theoretical physicist turned and, in three strides, reached his room and disappeared . All were without breath.

- I cannot believe ... - Howard started. - He... likes Penny. Sheldon Cooper ... likes a woman!

-Howard Wolowitz, shut up! -Bernadette looked at the others, furious - How could you do that? You know Sheldon and you know that for him it must be awfully difficult to manage something that had never before happened. And all you have done is to harass him in that way. You should be ashamed! - she exclaimed, indignantly.- Especially you, Leonard.

The experimental physicist swallowed and lowered his head.

- I ... yeah, I guess you're right. I should not react that way. I just ... I could not help. In what universe Sheldon could be attracted to Penny? Or to any girl?

- Well, apparently, in this. - Raj said. The young Indian shook his head. - Since Penny works as assistant to Dr. Miller, Sheldon is rarer than ever. Sometimes he chooses to work for hours without rest, and sometimes he looks for any excuse to get out of his office. Finally all has sense now...

- The point is that you behaved fatal to him. - Bernadette looked at them, accuser. All bowed their heads in shame. - And considering that you, Leonard, are his best friend, you should go and apologize him.

- Me? ... but I ...

He stopped to see the disapproving look of Bernadette and Priya.

- Girls,I do not know if now is a good idea to go to ... apologize. - Howard intervened. - Maybe we should let ... he calms down.

This time it was the young Jew who silenced his mouth due to his girlfriend's furious gaze. Leonard sighed.

- Okay ...

He advanced, defeated, to Sheldon's bedroom. He knocked almost fearfully.

- I'm not here! - it was heard on the other side.

-Sheldon... come on! Stop this. Come on, let me enter.

- If you cross the door, next time I'll put an electrifying shield to prevent raids on roommate's room.

Leonard snorted and opened the door, tired of this history. He came into the bedroom. Sheldon glared, sitting on his bed, while he pressed forcefully a cushion.

-I should have installed that shield long ago - he muttered, giving his back to the newcomer.

- Sheldon ... - Leonard sat on the edge of the bed. His partner automatically went away. - Sheldon, this is ridiculous. Stop behaving like a little kid. - he saw that his friend's jaw trembled, but he did not say a word. - Sheldon, if you refuse to hold a civil conversation between adults, I'll swear I'm going to phone right now your mother and I'll tell her that you have an attack of ... social phobia.

The thin physicist scowled.

- We have nothing to talk about, Leonard.

- Of course I have. - he replied. - Why the hell didn't you tell me what was happening with Penny? I thought we were friends. - he said, a little hurt.

- Because nothing was happening with Penny! And I don't understand why all of you insist again and again on that point.

Leonard shook his head.

-Sheldon, Raj told us that your behavior is... well, more rare than normal in you since Penny is Dr. Miller's secretary. And I totally agree with him. Right now, you just enter at home like an exhalation, as if you were afraid to meet her in the hall. And until you have ensured that she was not here, you have not seemed to rest quiet. So stop saying that it's our imagination. Maybe you have the highest C.I, but we are not idiots, Sheldon. And you lie horribly.

The theoretical physicist looked at him. He felt cornered. And he didn't know what to do. Leonard moved a little closer to him.

- Sheldon, don't you trust me?

His roomate looked at him. Well, yes, he trusted him. Well, it's true, they always were arguing and defending different points of view relative to the physical theory that could best explain the Big Bang, but despite that, Leonard always supported him and helped him in everything he could. In fact, he was the only person who really listened him. Well, he and Penny ... She swallowed, feeling his heart's beat, thinking about her. He shook his head, trying to erase the beautiful image of his mind.

- I trust you, Leonard ... - admitted.

- So? Why did not you tell me what's wrong?

- The question is ... I have nothing to tell because ... simply because I do not know what to say. I do not know what happens. It is true that ... well, that Penny and I have been closer lately, and I see her almost every hour ... and closeness ...

He swallowed, unable to continue. Leonard looked at him sympathetically.

- Sheldon, I'll tell you what happens. Do you remember our conversation about the signs that tell you if you like a girl?

He looked at him, nodding with fear.

- Which of them do you have with Penny?

Sheldon felt cornered again. No answer. He buried his head in his hands. Leonard put a hand on his shoulder.

- Hey, is not so bad that you like a girl. It is the most normal I've seen so far in you. - joked the experimental physicist.

- As usual, you don't understand anything, Leonard. - Sheldon looked up. - I'm a homo novus. Never it would be normal that a girl likes me. And much less Penny. She is my best friend and your ex-girlfriend. Not to mention that she's the most opposite human being to me. She is messy, chaotic, irresponsible, is not particularly clever, she keeps the milk in the liquor cabinet and is unable to understand what is the limit of f (x) = 1 / x as x approaches zero.

Leonard looked at him blankly for a moment unable to react. He shook his head, confused.

- That ... does not matter if you really like her. And it's clear that you like her, because despite all these "defects" you have always helped her. Moreover, nothing happens for it's her. I love Priya. Penny has been a very important person in my past, but our relationship could not function.

- Of course, so is far more likely that "it could function" with me. - he said, in a surprisingly acidy voice. Leonard looked at him, surprised at the first sign of sarcasm on his part. He cocked his head.

- Sheldon, you should tell her how you feel.

The theoretical physicist looked at Leonard as if he had said that he could fly by flapping their arms.

- I always knew that in your brain something is not working properly. - Sheldon said.

- Oh, come on! If you do not tell, all this will eventually explode. Do not you realize? The situation will escape your hands. Do you think that you can endure this for much more time? Are you going to be always fleeing Penny?

Sheldon swallowed and clenched his teeth.

- I'll endure whatever it takes. I'm a homo novus and am above all this. And no, I will not "flee" from Penny. Tomorrow we'll have a conversation in which we'll redefine the terms of our friendship and I'm sure everything will let to evolve toward entropy and will return to normal.

Leonard sighed and shook his head. He got up and moved toward the door. Before leaving, he turned back to his roomate.

- Sheldon ... is impossible to reverse entropy. And you know it perfectly.

The theoretical physicist looked at his friend while he went out. - "Damn entropy!" - he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Penny walked quickly down the hall on the first floor of Caltech, carrying a folder documents which Dr. Miller asked her. She sped up to get in front of the theoretical physicist's office, who lately occupied almost all her thoughts. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when, suddenly, the damn door opened and she heard a quite familiar voice.

- Penny…

The girl swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather necessary courage to face him after their last embarrassing situation. - "Yeah, embarrassing situation." - her mind taunted her. - "Since when you use words so polite? Say rather sex aborted"-. She shook her head angrily. But she suspected that her outspoken thoughts were right. If Sheldon had not regained control of himself, it was very clear that for her own part, they would go to the end. She shook her head again, appealing to her pride for maintain dignity. She shook her head again, appealing to her pride for maintain dignity. But when she came back and saw Sheldon, her good intentions evaporated. The physicist was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed behind him, looking at her with a raised eyebrow after witnessing the outward manifestations of her internal thoughts.

- Are you okay? - he asked, between puzzled and worried.

- S... Sure, honey. - she tried to keep her usual tone jovial, but she realized that she was performing horribly. - "Great, Penny, you're a great actress..." - she cursed. Luckily, Sheldon was completely unable to perceive something like that. - What's wrong?

The physicist looked away, hesitantly. He could barely keep seeing her.

- Well, I don't want to interrupt your job but ... Would you mind stepping into my office for a moment? I would like ... talk to you.

The girl felt the ground give way beneath her feet. Her worst fears were coming true. For a moment, she thought about running away. She had no idea how to deal with such situation. She had very abundant skills in these cases, but with normal men. With Sheldon ... She had no idea what to do.

- It will only take a few minutes. Please ... Penny.

She stifled a gasp. Oh, Gosh!. Now, the physicist was able to ask for things politely, and cursed for it. She preferred the arrogant Sheldon, who didn't look at her with that damned and adorable expression.

- All right ...

She came into the room, defeated. The sooner they finish, the better. Sheldon closed the door behind her and looked around nervously.

- Would you like ... some cool beverage?

That brought a smile on her beautiful face. That already sounded more like Sheldon. She shook her head and looked at him, waiting. The young man swallowed hard, trying to clear his throat.

- Penny ... I ... - he breathed deeply. - I'd like to speak about ... what happened last time. Well, I guess you know what I mean.

She swallowed.

- I know ... - she admitted involuntarily, biting her lower lip. The physicist saw the gesture and felt the damn void in his stomach. He breathed deeply.

- Penny, I do not know what happened. Never before it had ... Something like that never had happened to me, and ... I want to apologize.

She looked at him, between perplexed and sad. She lowered her head. How he could apologize for something so... wonderful? A bubble of grief rose inexplicably in her throat. She knew this would happen, from the first moment that she had the great idea to believe that Sheldon was attractive. She knew she should not have let things go so far. She knew he would never allow that something happen between them and that it would break her heart. But she just could not help it. She could not help to falling at the feet of Sheldon Lee Cooper and all its quirks, flaws, charms and genius. The damn tears gathered in her eyes but she could not help it either. Sheldon saw them again and, again, he felt something pierce his heart.

- Penny ... - he said worried. She backed away but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. - I'm sorry, really. - his eyes looked pleading. - I swear ... I will not ... kiss you. Please forgive me. If you want, I'll give you my entire collection of figures ... well, the ones you prefer. And I will not ... – he looked down, embarrassed. - ... bother you in any way. Neither call three times to your door, or to ask you to take me by car ... or ... - he swallowed. - I'll do anything you want, but please forgive me.

She stared, paralized. That must be a madness. She could never have imagined, nor in her wildest dreams, seeing Sheldon saying that ... he would give anything of his beloved geeks collections. Maybe that was as close as possible to an "I love you" in the Sheldon's language. She shook her head, desperate, and closed his eyes. Then she stared. The poor physical felt his nerves would burst with every second of silence.

- Okay, Sheldon. I forgive you on one condition. - Said the girl.

The young physicist almost gasped in relief, but her last words made him doubt.

- What condition?

She stared his eyes with her intense green eyes. For a moment she was about to say it was a joke, and she couldn't impose any condition. But...It was supposed that all's fair in love and war. And in that moment, seeing him in front of her, he determined that he would do anything to make fall the young physicist like he made with her. Maybe it was crazy. What sane person would seduce Sheldon Cooper? Could exist a more risky experiment? She watched his beautiful blue eyes, revealing an infinite well of talent, but also nobility and sincerity. She has never seen eyes like that. No, she will not regret. Something told her that, if she achieved her purpose, she would not regret. It's time someone put him under pressure. She approached him, serious.

- You must regret what you just said, about you will never kiss me again.

The theoretical physicist ran out of air.

- What!?

- What you have heard. - the girl tried to stay in her role. View Sheldon expression awakened in her a wealth of feelings: doubt, guilt, laughter and a sudden desire to pounce on him. But she restrained herself and kept looking at him with a poker face. - I have discovered that kissing you is all I need to understand the math and physics. In fact, just when you went off, I understood that the limit of f (x) = 1 / x as x approaches zero is infinity.

Sheldon gaped at her, completely incredulous. She gave him a mischievous smile. She loved seeing him so, she couldn't avoid it.

- So ... when in doubt, I think I know how to resolve it. - She approached, dangerous, driving him back until the wall cut him off.

- It is an unorthodox method ... nor scientific ... - he said, trying to control his nerves.

- Well, I've checked. - She studied him with a funny face. - And ... according to the scientific method, a hypothesis must be proved the time required for it to become ... - the girl wrinkled her nose, squeezing her brain, in a gesture that aroused all the tics of Sheldon. The blonde approached again, leaving two dangerous inches of him.

- Penny ... - he gasped in a whisper.

She looked at him, appealing to all her domain. She wanted that he kiss her. She wished it. Although it was clear that his endurance was as tight as his intelligence. She tempted him even more, approaching half a centimeter ... and the experiment worked. Sheldon eliminated the distance and caught her lips with his. She ran her hands through his thin neck, to stroke her hair. The kiss was so immensely sweet and delicious as usually. Actually she was becoming addicted to his lips. Finally, they separated and, for a moment, they caught their breath with their forehead resting on the other. She smiled at him, full of tenderness.

- Aha!, so that the hypothesis becomes theory. See? It works.

Sheldon swallowed. She was still hanging from his neck. His heart was going to jump out his chest.

- Penny ... is this going to become a habit until ... you pass your exam?

- Do you dislike it so much? - asked the girl, with face of innocence.

- Eh, not really. - Sheldon seemed to realize what he had said and tried to fix it. - I guess ... I can handle this situation. - he said, adopting his usual and proud attitude. She stifled a giggle, letting his neck. She ruffled his hair in an affectionate gesture and stood on tiptoes to give a slight peck on the lips.

- I expected nothing less from you, Moonpie. - she said.

Then she took her folder, opened the door and winked before disappearing. The young physicist froze. That conversation had developed... not at way that he had planned. And he felt that, or Penny exceeds that damn exam, or all this would eventually give him a heart attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Penny was writing on a paper sheet, with a frown and pursed lips in absolute concentration gesture. She was sitting on the couch in the guys' apartment, surrounded by papers and books again. Beside her, Sheldon looked at his watch and tried to surreptitiously see what she was writing. But she warned and, with a gesture of anger, she hid her task. Finally, she relaxed and sighed.

- There. I finished.

She gave the paper sheet to the young physicist, almost with apprehension. Sheldon took it and started to examine her homework. Penny looked at him, nervously. If those math problems are with mistakes again, she will burn all books and notes and will dedicate to being a waitress the rest of her days. She stared Sheldon's face, whose blue eyes were watching the paper sheet analytically. He looked thoughtful and that was making her hysterical. The physicist always was able to correct her task in just fifteen seconds. Why was he taking so long? She bit her lip... She could not wait anymore.

- Sheldon ...

He looked at her.

- Yes?

She stared back, anxious. The young man raised an eyebrow.

- Are you okay?

Penny dropped her head while muttering - "Oh, God." The stress got to her. She sat up, kneeling on the couch, and approached him, threateningly.

- What the hell do you think? - she snapped. - No, Sheldon, I'm not fine. I'm about to lose the damn nerves waiting for YOU to tell me if the problems are well made or not. - she concluded, pounding his chest with her index finger.

The young physicist tried to back away, crashing into the couch's back. He swallowed. He couldn't understand how that girl could so easily transform herself into Hulk. Although well, Hulk did not have those shiny green eyes, and her perfect skin, and those lips ... He stopped his thoughts, seeing her angry look. He tried to stand up, regaining some dignity.

- All are correct. - Said at last.

She opened her mouth.

- What ... Really? Have I done them well?

Sheldon smiled.

- Yes, and that proves that there is no challenge big enough to challenge me. Not even which involves introducing scientific knowledge into your mind. - he said proudly.

His smile evaporated when Penny elbowed in his ribs, leaving him momentarily breathless. The poor physical complained, rubbing the sore area. He was going to protest, but she was looking at him too intently. He seemed to understand her glance and coughed.

- I mean ... you've done it very well, Penny, congratulations.

- That's better. - said the girl, smiling with a smile of amusement.

Sheldon smiled back, cursing under his breath. She laughed at his anger.

- Oh, come on, Moonpie. You shouldn't be angry like a child just because I am showing that I am smarter than you are willing to admit. - she said proudly.

Sheldon clenched his jaw.

- I must admit that you are turning out to be a student ... more advantaged than I thought at first. What I do not handle so well is your... physical aggressions. - Said, looking accusingly as her hand covered the blow he had received. The girl laughed again.

- Ohh, poor Moonpie ... - she said, as if speaking to a child of six years. - Let's see ...

Sheldon was paralyzed when he felt her hand in the bottom of his ribs. He could not even prevent contact. She climbed Flash T-shirt to discover the area. She felt a little sorry. Really, his skin was quite red in the hitting area. She didn't imagine she had hit him so hard. Maybe in a few days would have a bruise.

- Ouh ... - she said, feeling guilty. - Sorry, Moonpie. I didn't know I had hit so strong ...

- That's what usually happens to the farmers from Nebraska. - he replied, with a grimace. - They not measure his strength.

She glared at him.

- And that is because Texans do not measure their words. - she said. She shook her head and got up from the couch. She came in for the bathroom. Then she back, holding a jar. - Now, this will calm you.

The girl put some cream on her fingers and then slid them very gently by the pained area. Sheldon gasped, not knowing if it was the pain or the delicious contact. Thousands of chills ran him while she was applying the product in slow circles over his skin.

- Could you … sing Soft Kitty?

Penny looked at him. Damn, again, that expression so adorable in him... She swallowed, clearing her throat.

- You're not sick, Sheldon.

- I think I am... - he said, looking pleadingly. Yes, something very serious had to be happening, because her simple touch would have absorbed him all the energy. She laughed softly.

- Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur ... - she began. She didn't know at what point this ridiculous ditty started liking to her. - Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purrr ...

The young physicist almost closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Then he opened them and stared. She swallowed. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt quite ... shy.

- Thank you, Penny.

She could not resist. She hugged him and, when separated, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Sheldon tried to catch his breath when she broke the kiss.

- I thought this was just a resource to use when you do not understand something. - he said, unable to take his eyes off her.

She smiled at him.

- Well, a kiss is very versatile. It can also serve to say thanks. - Said the girl, mischievously.

Sheldon frowned thoughtfully.

- I understand ...

She giggled, preparing to let him go. But he took her by the waist. She caught her breath. Sheldon placed his lips on hers, stroking in such way, that this time it was she who lost all strength. How could he know kiss so, and having so little practice? It was clear he was a genius in all areas. By her daring mind went the idea of what could he do ... beyond kissing. She thought she would faint only imagine that. Gently, he broke the kiss and both returned to reality. They looked, somewhat embarrassed. Well, at least he was not running away after each kiss. That it was really an amazing progress.

The awkward silence was broken when Sheldon's phone rang. The physicist seemed to react at the end and reached over to the table to take it.

- Hello? – he answered. - Good morning. Yes, I'm Dr.  
Cooper.

Suddenly a silence fell around the apartment. Sheldon gasped. His right hand began to tremble. The phone was about to fall down. Penny stood up, frightened.

- Sheldon ...

- Yes ... I understand ... - he said, breaking his voice. - I'll be there...this afternoon. Goodbye ...

Finally, the phone slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. The girl approached. She really started to worry. The young man was completely paralyzed, without reacting. Penny felt something break inside her when she saw what she never thought to see. His deep blue eyes were filled with tears.

- Oh my God!, Sheldon, what happened? What happened?!

He looked at her, about to lie to mourn.

- Meemaw ... has suffered a ... heart attack. She's in the hospital ...

The girl put her hand to her mouth in horror.

- But ... how is she?

- I ... I don't know. - Sheldon was fighting for back tears. - She's in Methodish's hospital in Houston. The doctors have told me ... nothing more.

Penny took his arm, leading him to the couch.

- Honey ... Please, do not think the worst. Sure ... she will be fine. Today, a heart attack ... not always is so serious.

- I must... I must go to Houston now. - Said the young man, trying to overcome his shock. He got up and, frantically, began searching online flights. She sat down beside him.

- I'll go with you.

The young physicist looked at her, puzzled.

- Penny, your job ...

- Dr. Miller will let me go, I'm sure. And if my idiot boss at the Cheesecake fires me, I don't care. You will not go alone to Houston. And I do not accept any excuses. - she finished, flatly.

Sheldon snorted. It was useless to argue with Penny. The girl picked up her books.

- I'm going to home to prepare baggage. I'll be here in fifteen minutes

Sheldon was already booking tickets. Before the girl would out, he called her.

- Penny ... - she looked at him. - Thank you.

She smiled, between loving and concerned. Then she went out, closing the door.


	17. Chapter 17

The plane landed without any incidence at the Houston's airport. Sheldon and Penny went through the long aisles at full speed and, finally, they picked up a taxi.

- To the Methodish Hospital, as fast you can.- told young physicist to taxi driver

The car started. Penny looked at the young. Since he found out the bad news, the girl felt her heart was broken, to see him. She never had seen so much pain and worry in his beautiful eyes. She also was stunned. The unfeeling robot she though he was, until just a week ago, only served to hide… all that. That breastplate of pride, impassivity, talent, absolutely lack of empathy… was evaporated to reveal a huge sensitivity, tenderness, affection and understanding. The young man was sitting, fully rigid, unable to even blink. He clenched his fists, resting on his knees, making his knuckles were completely white. Penny put her hand on his right fist. Instantly the young man's hand opened, almost unwillingly. The girl laced her fingers with his. He looked at her. She tried to tell him not to worry, that everything was certainly better than he thought, but she just could not speak, seeing his angst. By God! She couldn't bear to see him like that. She herself was on the verge of moun. –"Yes, I'm really good at encouraging people"- she thought dejectedly. But he squeezed her hand, as if to say she did not need to talk, he had understood. She smiled sadly, and took his arm, leaning on his shoulder and holding his hand.

The taxi finally arrived at the hospital door. The two ran to the reception.

- I'm Sheldon Cooper. - he explained breathlessly. - Mrs. Brown's grandson.

She typed something on her computer. She looked compassionately the young man.

- Mrs. Brown is in intensive care. - Said softly. - First floor.

Sheldon thought he would die, hearing that. But his damn logic had already reached that conclusion before the woman would have expressed it aloud. He turned and almost ran to the stairs, unable to wait for a lift.

- Sheldon, wait! - Penny ran after him.

They reached the floor of the ICU and ran to anteroom. Suddenly, the young man froze.

- Mom ...

Mary Cooper was sitting in an armchair, clutching a rosary in her hands. Missy was beside her, surrounding her mother's shoulder with a reassuring arm. The two raised their heads. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

- Shelly ...

She approached her son, without avoiding mourn openly. Sheldon came also and both were melted in an embrace which had not happened long ago. She sobbed against his chest. Sheldon tried to swallow his tears, as he clutched tightly to her mother's embrace. Penny also tried not to breaking mourn before such emotional scene. Her gaze met Missy. The young brunette approached, smiling sadly, and two girls were greeted with a warm embrace.

- Thanks for coming, Penny. - Missy said.

The blonde only could return a slight smile. Then she turned her attention to Sheldon and his mother. The young physicist gently broke the hug, taking her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

- Mom ... how is ... Meemaw?

She swallowed, trying to speak.

- Doctors ... say she's stable, but ... serious.

She could not continue. Her voice broke and she sobbed again, heartbreakingly. Penny came up, distressed, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The woman looked at her and smiled weakly.

- Penny, you're a sweetheart. Thanks for coming this far. You did not have...

The girl shook her head.

- But doctors ... - said the young waitress. - They did not say anything more?

- Apparently, it's still early to tell how she will evolve. - Missy said. - They said that, as far as it goes, is good news that she is stable, but the next forty-eight hours will be decisive. So far, nothing we can do. Just wait for.

- And pray ... - added Mary, clutching her rosary.

Sheldon seemed not to react. Missy approached his twin brother to give him a welcome kiss, but he hardly noticed. He looked at his mother.

- I want to see her.

- Oh, honey, visiting time is over. - Mary said, looking sadly at her son. - Tomorrow you could see her.

- Tomorrow ... - the physical voice broke. - But ... I want to see her today. - Said, like a small child.

Penny felt her heart was tore. It wasn't normal he hadn't dropped a single tear yet. Since he had entered the hospital, it seemed that his powerful brain had made a strong barrier to avoid this terrible reality.

- Sheldon ...

Penny reached out to him, trying to touch his arm. But he withdrew. He turned and reached to a doctor who, at the time, was coming into the ICU.

- Listen, I need to see ... Mrs. Brown. She is there and ... I need to see her now.

- Sorry, but visiting hours ended two hours ago. You will have to wait until tomorrow.

The doctor came through the door, closing it behind him. The physicist grasped the knob and knocked, but he only received the nurse's angry warning from the lookout.

- Hey, hey, you. If you don't stop knocking, I'll call security.

Penny approached, trying to take him away. But he was still leaning against the door.

- Sheldon, sweetie... - the girl felt her heart break again, seeing him so vulnerable. - Do not worry, tomorrow you will see her. - he took his arm, driving him gently away from the intensive care area.

- But ... - he looked as if he were a small child. - ... I want see her now.

- I know, Moonpie. But now we can't. She need to rest ...

He felt a knot of pain rose from his stomach to his throat. That word... is the name by which Meemaw always called him. Tears filled her eyes.

- Just ... Meemaw ...

Penny looked at him, unable to keep the tears, which rolled down her own cheeks. For the first time, she tried to ask forgiveness for calling him Moonpie. But before she could open her mouth, he collapsed, hugging her with all his strength and began to mourn like a child.


	18. Chapter 18

Penny rubbed her neck, in a gesture of weariness. She leaned on the coffee machine, waiting for it to finish filling the glass, and picked it up carefully, trying not to burn. Then she went to a post to buy a couple of donuts. She tried to take all without spilling anything, although it was not easy without a tray. Finally, she went back into the waiting room. Mary and Missy were sitting in the same chair, almost in the same position as before. Sheldon was sitting on a chair, staring at the floor, perfectly still. She suppressed a sigh of sadness and approached.

- I brought some coffee and something to eat. - The girl approached the two women and handed them two glasses.

- Thank you, sweetie. - Mary smiled weakly, taking the glass.

- At least, this way the wait will not be so long. - Missy added, also taking hers. - Thanks.

Penny smiled back. Then she turned to Sheldon. He still did not move, without reacting, without almost taking oxygen. She approached.

- Here, sweetie. - Penny handed him the glass. Sheldon stared a moment, then raised his bloodshot eyes toward the girl. - Do not worry, yours is without caffeine. - she added flashing a mischievous smile.

The physicist was lost in her, as if he had not already seen it a million times. Penny's smile always seemed to relieve any pain. Yes, also this suffering so unbearable that would not let him even breathe. He seemed to feel guilty about it. Meemaw was there, in that dark room, fighting for her life and he couldn't ... he mustn't feel comforted by her smile. He looked down.

- I don't need to take anything.

She sighed. She knew that he was not going to be so easy ...

- Sheldon ... - she knelt beside him, forcing him to look. - ... Listen, we'll be here all night, and you can't spend hours without eating anything. You've barely eaten since we arrived.

- It's just ... I can't take anything. - he replied.

Penny again felt a surge of pity for him. But she shook it. She would not allow that physicist would get his own way simply because he was so irresistible when shown vulnerable.

- Listen to me, Sheldon Cooper. Or you eat now this, or myself I will make you swallow it. And you know I will.

The young physicist looked at her, swallowing hard.  
Yes ... He knew she was very capable of doing it, and that she didn't matter the presence of his mother and sister. In fact, he warned that Missy was giving them a curious and fun look. He looked nervously at his sister and she winked mischievously. He made a face, but his expression changed automatically to see Penny, determined to put a piece of donut in his mouth.

- Oh, all right, all right! - he said, defeated.

He took the glass and drank reluctantly. Well, actually, that stuff was not so bad. He bit into the donut, eating mechanically. The girl smiled.

- And you? Are not you going to eat anything? - he asked her.

- Well, I guess now I'm going to buy something for me. I could not take more than three coffees in hand, without a tray. - she added.

Sheldon broke the donut in half and gave her the piece. She looked at him, surprised.

- Sheldon ... no need ...

- Yes, it does. - he interrupted. - I have not hungry enough to eat it all.

She smiled gratefully. She sat down on a chair next to him and began to eat heartily. Sheldon could not help but suppress a smile. That girl ate like a trucker ... well, rather, as a farmer from Nebraska. She finished in just half a minute.

- You should know that it is not advisable to eat so fast. - He said. - In addition to insufficient mastication, resulting in extra effort for your stomach, eating that way just causes you swallow a volume air enough to ... well, to do experiments with methane expelled by intestinal bacteria.

Penny almost choked. She looked at him, puzzled. Well, at last appeared the real Sheldon. She realized that she missed all his endless and incomprehensible rants. She could not help smiling involuntarily.

- Are you telling me that I will have gas due to eating fast?

- Enough to fill a standard laboratory bottle. - he added.

She glared at him. However, this absurd conversation had served at least for a moment, to forget the nightmare he was living. Somehow, she tried to argue so as to continue avoiding his pain, but she didn't know what to say. Maybe he was right. She had eaten so fast that now had a terrible thirst. Sheldon looked at her, guessing what was happening.

- Take it. - he said, approaching his glass.

She blinked in astonishment.

- Sheldon Cooper ... offering his glass to anyone? What kind of apocalypse is happening in the universe?

The young physicist snorted.

- You are not "anyone", Penny. If it were anyone else, I would never offer my glass.

She looked at him full of tenderness.

- Oh, honey, that's very cute!

- Simply, I checked your bacteria are not pathogenic to me. Otherwise, currently I would have caught any infectious diseases. - he replied.

Penny blinked. On the one hand, she was furious because he hadn't said all this for being "cute". Only did it for being so damn rational. And the other hand, she could not help feeling a tingle in her stomach, thinking about what his words implied. True, they had kissed deeply enough to catch ... anyone illness. The girl swallowed hard and finally took the glass, trying to shake those thoughts. She drank, feeling much better.

- Thank you.

Physicist just nodded, looking down, and looked back to his dark thoughts. She put a hand on his arm.

- Hey, honey, you should try to get some rest. You can't stay sit in that chair all night. Why not we go that couch and we try to sleep a little? - She suggested.

- I can't rest, even if I had been anesthetized. - He replied.

- Come oon.. - begged the girl. - Please ... - her face made him curse inwardly. - At least, do it for me. It'll give me a shoulder to sleep a little. -she joked, trying to erase the sad expression on his face.

Sheldon snorted.

- You will more comfortable if you are alone on the couch. - he argued.

- You're wrong. - Said. - Pleasee... I will sing Soft Kitty to fall asleep. - she added like she was dealing with a small child.

He looked at her. That girl will never give up. Although ... He didn't know why, but at that time he wanted to hear her voice singing Soft Kitty, and feel her next to him. He swallowed.

- Okay ...- sighed, defeated.

They both got up and sat on the couch, sited on the other wall of the room. She quickly settled, snuggling close to his chest. Sheldon swallowed. He never could get used to feel her so close to him. His body never ceased to react to her contact with those damn chills. She relaxed, sighing softly. Penny took a breath and began to sing very softly.

- Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, Little ball of fur…

Her sweet voice dropped like a balm. The young physicist relaxed and finally, all depletion accumulated in this endless day seemed to beat him, suddenly. Before the girl had finished the song, his conscience began to diminish and disappear. Penny smiled, seeing he had fall asleep. She looked at him. She felt a huge wave of affection for him. He didn't look like the proud Sheldon, the superb Dr. Cooper. He Just seemed a remarkably sweet and cute boy while he slept. The girl leaned against his chest and closed her eyes gently, muttering a lovely "Moonpie..."


	19. Chapter 19

Missy Cooper woke a little dazed and with a terrible neck pain. She moaned a moment and sat up. She was surprised not to see her mother next door and looked around. There were few people in the waiting room. She stretched a bit and finally stood up. She began to find her mother, although she supposed she might have gone to the toilet. Suddenly, she froze. Right on the couch on the opposite wall, Penny and Sheldon were sleeping. But the scene was ... much more than that. The girl blinked, not believing what she was seeing. Penny was huddled over Sheldon, with her head on his chest and right arm resting on his abdomen. His brother was lying on the couch, his head resting on the back and also on the girl's blonde head, encircling her waist with his arm. For a moment, the young brunette cursed for not having a camera. She rubbed her eyes and approached more, as she couldn't believe that image was real. But it was, absolutely. Both were offering such... lovely and romantic picture that, to the point, she realized she was smiling, spellbound. She shook her head, incredibly surprised, but still smiling. Never, in her wildest dreams, she could imagine ... something like that. She knew her brother since she could remember, of course, and had never seen him in such a position with anyone. Shelly hated physical contact. Even kisses and hugs to her and his mother were uncomfortable for him, avoiding them whenever was possible. Only with his grandmother he did not feel discomfort. And, apparently, with Penny. But, the young waitress had nothing to do with her grandmother, obviously. She tried to suppress a giggle. At bottom, she had always known that between them there was more than friendship, lectures and endless discussions. When she met Penny, immediately she knew that this girl altered his brother as none had done before. But of course, he had no idea about anything, except his theories and scientific works. Well ... maybe it was only a matter of time. She chuckled, feeling the irresistible temptation to mortify his brother. She had found a great reason to do it and she could not resist. It would be extremely fun to torture him with this idea. So she just let out a cough severe enough to be listened by the fine physicist's ear.

Sheldon moved gently due to the strange sound he just heard. He frowned with his eyes still closed, and then consciousness turned back. His neck and back were really hurt. He had the feeling that waking up half crippled was becoming a habit lately. Suddenly, his brain began to reproduce photographic images. He, kissing Penny, Penny doing math exercises, the phone call, the hospital, the meeting with his mother and sister, Penny forcing him to take coffee, Penny sleeping next to him ... He swallowed. He felt the delicious vanilla scent very close to him, besides the familiar pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and, once more, he saw Penny asleep above him, holding him. He gritted his teeth and tried to move, when a more thing caught his attention. He looked up, confused, to see his sister, standing in front of them, her arms crossed and looking at him with a raised eyebrow and an unmistakable glint of amusement in her eyes. The poor physicist stopped breathing.

- Good morning, Shelly.- she said, smiling.- I'm glad to check that you slept very well.

Sheldon almost jumped, sitting up so abruptly that poor blonde girl almost fell on the floor. However, Penny had such deep sleep that neither she woke, and moved to hug him again. Missy stifled a laugh, while all colours rose to the young physicist's cheeks.

- W… What are you doing there?- he managed to ask. He looked around.- Where's Mom?

- I suppose she has gone to the bathroom, or bought something. And, about what I am doing here… Nothing special. Just enjoying the romantic picture. You kept pretty quiet about it!

Poor physicist gulped, trying to give a convincing reply, as he glared at his twin sister. But Penny moved again and seemed to want to settle better. She hugged him so tightly that all tics appeared on Sheldon's face. Missy laughed, unable to avoid it. Sheldon clutched her by the shoulders, shaking her to wake once. He tried to do gently, but he was so nervous that he couldn't. Penny woke up, squeezing her eyes, annoyed due to the abrupt ways. She saw Sheldon in front of her, looking at her panicked.

- By all ..! - she moaned. - What the hell happens, Sheldon?

The young man had a terror's face. For a moment, she thought it was bad news about his grandmother and she sat on the couch, scared.

- God! What's wrong, Sheldon?!

- Do not worry, Penny, nothing happens. - Missy intervened, reassuring. - Just happens that my brother is not very good at waking up gently to a damsel who has slept in his arms.

Penny raised an eyebrow, speechless. Oh, well, it was that... Missy had seen them and, of course, she would never be missing the opportunity to torture his brother. The young blonde looked at her. True, she also felt a little embarrassed at the thought that Missy ... well, would have seen them. But Penny never daunted by such things. She was going to refute when suddenly Sheldon stood up. The two girls looked at him, surprised.

- I have to ... - he seemed to be unable to speak, and he also was extremely flushed and embarrassed. Penny thought she had never seen him so blushing... and so deliciously cute. - I have to ... go to the toilet.

He turned on his heels and almost ran. Missy could not help laughing. Penny looked at her reproachfully.

- Hey, you shouldn't torture so your poor brother. - she said.

- Oh, come on, Penny, don't deprive me of my favourite hobby. Also, this is great! Finally, I can tease him about the girl he likes! That had never happened before.

Penny opened her mouth. What the hell ... was she saying? Had she... noticed something? She swallowed.

- Missy, you know your brother. And he doesn't like girls, precisely. Or anything except...

She broke off, seeing the face which appeared at the brunette. Missy gave her a forced smile, and without knowing why, she reminded her so much to Sheldon.

- Penny, maybe I'm not a brain with legs like my brother, but I assure you on these issues, I am the genius. And I tell you he likes you more than he knows or imagines. - she snorted ... - ... assuming he can suspect something, of course. Shelly is completely denied on these things. But do not worry, I'll help you. - she winked in amusement. - I love to have someone normal like sister-in-law. In our family, that does not happen often.

The blonde froze. She looked at her without blinking. That girl was a bomb. Maybe that's why she liked her.

- Hey ... Missy ... - Penny rolled her eyes. - I also like to have a sister-in-law like you. But the problem is, for that ... I'd have to marry your brother! On what universe and in what dimension that couldn't be... completely crazy?

- Ohh, how cute! You talk already like him. - Missy joked.

She was going to refute, but at the time, Sheldon and her mother came back to the room. Penny stood.

- Good morning, Mrs. Cooper. Were you able to sleep?

- Good morning, honey. Well ... not too much, really. - said the woman. - We have brought you some breakfast.

Penny smiled gratefully, taking the sandwich she offered. She looked at Sheldon on the sly. He still seemed quite embarrassed and was looking his shoes as if it were the most interesting in the world.

- Mom, the doctor said something? - Missy asked.

- No. - the woman felt the lump in his throat. - It is assumed that at nine they have to report.

At that time, a nurse came into the room.

- Relatives of Eleanor Brown. - she said. - Step right up, please.

Everyone looked distressed. Mary almost ran into the ICU's hallway, followed by Missy. Penny started to follow, but stopped. Sheldon was motionless, unable to react. She looked at him tenderly.

- Come on, honey. Everything will be fine.

- What do you base to say that? - he asked, with a lump in the throat.

- I believe it is true. - She said.

She took his hand and led him to the room in which Missy and mother were. Everyone took a seat across from the doctor's table. He reviewed a report and finally looked at the family, with a gesture of peace.

- Mrs. Brown has passed the worst. Her vital signs have been standardized and, as we have seen, she's out of danger. She still staying in the ICU three days more, as a precaution, but if all goes as now, she would be moved very soon.

All were out of breath, as if they could not understand the good news. Missy looked puzzled.

- Is that ... It means ...?

- Well, if there are no complications, she'll be fine.

Mary began to mourn for happiness, while Missy held her. Penny soon joined them, in a great hug.

- Oh, my God, thank you! - Mary raised her eyes to heaven and then the doctor. - Thanks ...

The doctor smiled.

- Always is a pleasure to give good news at the ICU. - he said. - If you wish, you can go to see her. She is conscious, although the visit should last only five minutes. Fatigue is nothing recommended. And only one of you can go. Others could see her through the glass of her room.

They looked, between surprised and happy. Mary wished with all his heart to see her beloved mother, but then looked at his son. Sheldon was motionless, apart from the happy group, as he could not digest it all. She smiled gently and approached him.

- Shelly, you must go to see her.

The young man looked at his mother. Penny smiled at the beautiful Mary's gesture.

- But ...

- No buts. - Mary remained firm. - You deserve it more than anyone else. In addition, she will be glad to see you very much.

Sheldon swallowed and smiled weakly at his mother.

- Thank you ... mom.

A nurse accompanied him to put on a gown and, finally, she led him to the room. Mary, Penny and Missy went to the other side, facing the window. Then they saw the old woman lying in her bed. Mary stifled a sob. At that moment, the door opened and Sheldon came. Physicist froze, looking her. Eleanor seemed to wake up due to sound and turned her head. Her blue eyes misted when she saw the young man standing before her.

She smiled a gently.

- I knew you would come... Moonpie ...

Sheldon couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees before the bed, burying his face on the bed's edge, crying with all his might. Penny thought he was going to break to mourn seeing the emotional scene through the glass. Beside her, Mary cried with happiness. Eleanor smiled and gently stroked his grandson's head, stirring his dark hair.

- Come on, come on ... all it's alright. - she said sweetly. Sheldon looked up and she stroked his cheek, catching a tear. - You know I don't like to see you mourn.

- Sorry, Meemaw ... - Sheldon said, sniffing in a gesture that caused a wider smile on the old woman.

- Don't worry, honey, I'm fine. - she comforted him. - Do you think my heart would stop so easily? - Joked. - In addition, the good part is that ... you're here. You can't imagine how much I've missed you.

- Sorry. - He said, feeling horribly wrong. - I must have come back before ...

- It's okay, Moonpie. I know that that scientific institute needed much my wonderful grandson's mind. - she said, stroking him, proud.

Sheldon smiled with infinite affection to his grandmother. Then turned his attention to the window, where Missy, Mary and Penny, watched them happy.

- Look, Meemaw, all have come to see you. - he said.

Eleanor looked out the window and smiled at her daughter and granddaughter. Then her gaze was fixed on the unknown blond girl. Penny smiled shyly and looked down, not knowing quite how to react. The old woman smiled and looked at his grandson.

- Who's that pretty girl? - she asked him with a mischievous smile.

Sheldon swallowed, somewhat uncomfortable.

- She's Penny.

- Ah, yes, of course, the girl who lives across the hall from your apartment. Missy told me about her. She looks very nice.

- Yes ... sometimes, she is ...

Eleanor's smile widened, hearing the response. She knew too well his grandson. And it seemed that this girl cared him much more than he was willing to admit. His nervousness betrayed him.

- She has come from Pasadena with you? - Sheldon nodded. The old woman moved her head - Oh, then she's really a good friend.

- Yes, she is ...

Eleanor smiled and again stroked Sheldon's face.

- You don't know how glad I am that my Moonpie has good friends. You deserves the best.

He smiled. Suddenly, a nurse came.

- Sorry, but the visit must end now.

Sheldon looked sad at his grandmother. Those five minutes had seemed only a few seconds. She comforted him, still stroking his cheek.

- I'll come back tomorrow. And the following day too. - Said the young man.

- I'll be waiting for you, honey. You can't imagine the happiness you have gave me to see you again. We need to talk about many things. After so long ...

He nodded and said goodbye with a gentle hug. Eleanor kissed his forehead affectionately.

- Until tomorrow, Meemaw.

- Until tomorrow, Moonpie.

The young physicist turned before heading out the door. The old woman smiled with happiness and a love light in her blue eyes, so identical to his. He smiled back and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

A light slipped through the crack in the window and fell on Penny's face. The girl awoke due to the clarity and blinked. She looked around. Oh, yeah, right. Finally, she was on a bed, after three long nights sleeping on the Hospital's couch. Sheldon's grandmother would return to home today. She smiled. She was glad that everything has ended well, finally. She had exchanged few words with the old woman, but enough to see that she was the perfect grandmother, who she wished to have. Now she understood why Sheldon adored her. Eleanor was a really sweet and kind lady. Her smile and gentle conversation invited to chat for hours with her. Besides, she knew really interesting things and had amusing anecdotes of her youth. Penny could not remember laughing in that way before, chatting with an older person. Older people generally disapproved her way to behave, but not Eleanor. She smiled, remembering the embarrassment she felt when her laughter made the doctor will draw the attention, reminding her that she was in a hospital. Sheldon had looked at her with somewhat disapproving, but Eleanor just dedicated a loving wink.

The girl sat on the bed, still smiling. She got up and opened the window. There was a beautiful day in Galveston. A soft breeze ruffled her blonde hair and took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling. Nearby was a beach and the girl wished go it there, at least before returning to Pasadena. She frowned, a little sad. It would be hard back to her daily routine damn. Leonard called just yesterday, asking how things were going. Also Bernadette and Amy. However, she missed the nerd gang. She chuckled. She'd never thought admit it, but yes. She missed them. Even Howard. Well, soon they would be there and everything would be as before.

She shook her head and turned. Carefully, she made the bed. She knew that Mary Cooper was an exhaustive fan of order, like his son, and after granting the honor to accommodate her in the guest room, she couldn't let she ... saw all that. She swallowed. Well, yes, she was a little messy. She began to collect his clothes thrown on the floor and tried to order her suitcase. Then she took a towel and started to leave. She looked down the hall. There seemed to be nobody. The kitchen was empty, but she could feel the delicious aroma of coffee. Her stomach growled, but she had to take a shower. She passed and headed for the bathroom. She opened it and ... towel slipped from hands.

- Oh ... God ...!

Sheldon Cooper turned as if an atomic bomb had exploded. He stifled a scream to see the girl, paralized in front of him, and he tried to cover as he could with the tiny towel.

- I ... I ... - she tried to explain.

She couldn't say more. Her brain just could not process words seeing that image. Sheldon was standing in front of her, wearing only a towel tied around his slender waist. His skin still appeared wet and his hair totally dishevelled. The intense blue eyes stared in awe, but she did not seem to notice. She couldn't look away. Never in her life, had she seen a more incredibly sexy scene. The young physicist stepped back, completely flushed, but still watching her.

- Penny ... - he managed to say. - I'd appreciate if ... your brain could reach the conclusion that this situation is quite ... uncomfortable and that ... you shouldn't be here.

She felt a huge wave of shame, but also felt something else. That which always encouraged her to argue with him. She gritted her teeth.

- Sorry ... but the blame is yours for not... close the door. - she said, crossing arms. She raised an eyebrow. - Or ... Perhaps did you do... intentionally?

He looked stunned.

- Of course I've ... closed it. - Swallowed nervously. - Of course, the bolt is not enough hard to resist Nebraska farmers.

Penny raised her other eyebrow. Her gaze drifted to the open bolt and then turned to him.

- I see. - she said sarcastic.

- Well ... maybe ... - Sheldon tried to clear his throat. - It's possible I have forgotten to close ...

The girl suppressed a chuckle. Now, she didn't feel self-conscious. In fact, she beginning to feel ... pretty bold. Especially with such a scene. She started to walk very slowly, waking all alarms in physicist's brain.

- Sheldon Cooper forgetting something? And your wonderful eidetic memory ...?

The young man gulped. On the one hand, he was astonished to see that she remembered that term. On the other hand, he couldn't help thinking that she was closer, just dressed in a nightgown that covered her... almost nothing. And he himself was in the same conditions. He stifled a gasp.

- Penny ... please ... We ... We are at my mother's home ... I do not know if you remember that for her, a prom dance is already a source of eternal damnation. So frankly this ... situation ... would be out of all moral classification.

She stared at him.

- I understand but ... Since when do you believe in eternal damnation? - she asked, cocking her head with an amused smile.

He looked at her. Damn! That girl knew him too well. He stifled another gasp as she took another step closer.

- What ... what do you want from me? - he asked, almost in supplication, as a tortured prisoner.

She looked at him intently. A challenge shone in her emerald eyes.

- I want you admit that you aren't a damn homo novus, nor a damn robot insensitive, but someone who cares about people who want, someone who is much more than a brilliant mind. I want that you show the beautiful heart you got behind the damn selfish armour of genius.

Sheldon felt something stirred inside him. No one had ever spoken him like this. He watched her eyes, her brave and determined expression, her beautiful face. He looked down, vulnerable. She seemed to be able to bare his soul and that feeling was... much anxious. He allowed only Meemaw know his deepest thoughts, only her. Not even your mother or Missy. How could he let Penny ... slinks into the depths of his limbic system? It was a risk too high. The girl looked hurt.

- Maybe you...? Do not trust me?

This sad whisper went through. He couldn't bear to see her sad, or hurt. Sheldon finally admitted he would do anything to avoid seeing her like this and the thought caused a flutter of unease. What was happening to him? Was it normal that cared so much... about her? True, she was his friend, but Leonard, Raj, Howard, Amy and Bernadette also were, and he had never felt anything like this for any of them. For nobody. He estimated them, but never felt broken heart, just seeing that Amy or any of them were not fine. With Penny ... was very different. She angered him, she argued with him, bothered him... and also she made him laugh, looked after him and cared for him. She would never betray him.

Penny looked at him. She fought the damn tears that were poking her eyes, cursing again to have given her heart to an insensible brain. She stepped back.

- Don't worry, Sheldon, I will never bother you again.

She rushed out the bathroom, feeling stupid, idiot, absolutely brainless, without a shred of dignity. She locked herself in her room, and tears rolling down her cheeks. She began to collect her clothes furiously. She couldn't stay there another minute. She needed to go home, to his apartment. Forget all past those days, of how wonderful everyone had treated her, Eleanor, Mary, Missy ... Forget the feeling of waking up on Sheldon's chest, his eyes, his damn speeches, his delicious smiles chatting with her grandmother. She stifled a sob. She must to stop that now. She couldn't even think of seeing Sheldon in front of her again. This was killing her. She couldn't still be his neighbor. She would have to find another apartment. She would miss the guys, but she had to do it. Otherwise, she would lose her mental health, definitely.

She had closed the suitcase, when someone knocked on the door.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ...

She sobbed again, but almost with anger. In that moment she felt a terrible desire to kill Sheldon Cooper.

- Leave me alone, Sheldon!

There was silence. The girl thought he had gone. But of course, she knew him very well. Sheldon never break a routine.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ... - he said very quietly.

The girl opened the door, surprising him with his hand still raised. The young man lowered his arm, embarrassed. He looked at her and swallowed. Again, Hulk was in front of him. She crossed her eyes, looking furious. At least the towel was gone and in its place he wore pants. But he had nothing more and his hair was still tousled. She shook her head. Damn! Does she never could stop notice him? The young physicist looked at the closed suitcase.

- You're ... you're going somewhere?

She snorted.

- Yes, Sheldon, I'm leaving. I don't do anything here.

- But ... you can't go... now. - he almost pleaded. - Today Meemaw returns home and ...

- And I'm so happy for her. - she cut. - Really. She's a wonderful woman ... and deserves all the best. But I can't stay longer here. - she said, cursing herself for the tremor in her voice.

She took the suitcase and headed for the door, but Sheldon stood in the middle, blocking his way.

- Sheldon, let me pass. - she said, about to lose her temper.

- No ... - he said nervously, but firm.

She closed her eyes tightly. For a moment, Sheldon feared for his life, but remained motionless, leaning against the closed door. The girl stifled a sob of frustration and looked at him.

- Sheldon ... what do you want from me?

Great, now it was she who asked the same question. He looked at her. He looked vulnerable and stared again.

- I trust you, Penny ... more than any other person or living being... except Meemaw.

She stifled another sob. Why he said that? Why he was playing with their feelings? Did he not realize that was slowly torturing her? The girl covered her face with her hands, wiping the tears, furiously. Sheldon approached her, worried.

- Please, Penny, don't cry, I beg you. I hate seeing you mourn.

That only made more tears rolling down her beautiful face. Sheldon couldn't resist. He walked over and leaned over her, catching her lips with his in a kiss filled with anxiety, fear, guilt ... He cornered her against the door, still kissing her, as if he couldn't doing nothing more for her to stop suffering. Penny felt dying again, but for a quite different reason. She groaned against his lips a sob and he deepened the kiss, completely taking her mouth, his tongue assaulting her in a searing kiss. She clung to his neck, returning the kiss passionately, sowing fire in every touch, as their tongues seemed to struggle as never before in any of their discussions. Sheldon lifted her, not realizing what he was doing, and took her to bed. He gasped as the girl pulled away a second to put herself above him, trapping his hips with hers and holding his wrists above his head. They looked a long minute. Penny gulped. She could never imagine he could be so immensely irresistible. But she could see the fear in his eyes. His scared face, for all what was dominating him, completely unknow. Terrified to realize that his brain no longer had control of his body. An immense feeling washed over her. She would never do anything he didn't want as much as she wanted. She lowered his head, sadly. Sheldon ... was not prepared for... all this and she knew it.

And it hurt her tremendously. She wondered if he could ever ... behave like a normal man. He was not a normal man ...

Tears filled her eyes again.

- Sheldon ... - she began, trying to say something ... - I ... can't ...

Her sad voice went through his heart again. All fears disappeared. If he had to kiss her to erase the sadness in her eyes forever, then he would. Until losing his mind. He didn't let she continue. He stood up, took her neck gently and caught her lips again. Penny felt like a million fireworks were exploding inside. His arms were around her and he kissed her gently, stroking just as if he didn't dare to defile her perfect skin with their clumsy hands. She could not resist. She freed her arms and began to caress his chest and abdomen, eliciting a gasp.

The atmosphere began to heat up considerably, when a noise seemed to get them out of their world. They froze hearing the voice of Mary Cooper.

- I'm back! Is there anyone at home? Shelly? Penny?

They listened in horror as the footsteps approached. Sheldon's brain finally seemed to return to normal and rose to his feet. He looked around, hysterical, and finally opened the window wide and jumped without thinking. Penny thought she would die to see him.

- Sheldon!

She rushed to the window frame. Luckily, there was not much height and young physicist managed to fall standing in the back yard. Penny was relieved. The young man gave her a look before turning and disappearing into the kitchen. Almost at the same moment, she was listened the angry voice of Mrs. Cooper.

- Sheldon Lee Cooper! How did you dare to be "dressed" like that? Where is the morality I have taught you?


	21. Chapter 21

Sheldon Cooper was trying to eat in peace, trying by all his strength that nobody would notice some weirder than usual in him. But that family meal was becoming in some... never ending. Although eating with Meemaw sitting next to him was like a balm Valerian, he could not help feeling that all his nerves and tics would explode on a moment. Despite of all his iron will, he couldn't take his eyes off Penny, sitting across from him. The girl seemed to eat calmly, while chatting amiably with Mary, Missy, and Eleanor. Her crystalline laughter caused waves of shivers up his stomach. But she only was talking to them. It seemed as if he did not exist. The young physicist looked away, stifling a agonic gasp, after seeing how the girl had retired with her tongue a bit of cream that had been stuck in her mouth's corner. Suddenly, he saw four pairs of eyes watching him, curiously and surprised. Well, maybe he would not have repressed ...

- Are you all right, Shelly? - his mother asked.

Sheldon swallowed. Penny seemed to devote him a look between fearful and shy. The physicist tried to control all his tics.

- Y…yes... – he said. - No ... nothing's wrong. Only ... I've choked a little.

He faked a cough so horribly bad that Missy giggled fun. Her twin sister handed him a glass of water.

- Take it, brother. Perhaps it serve you... not only for cough, but also to stop being so red.

Sheldon glared at her sister, angry. Eleanor tried to keep a straight face, but inside she was laughing as could be. Certainly, her Moonpie appeared very flushed, and she was quite sure that this beautiful and charming blonde girl had enough to do with it. She cast a loving glance at his ashamed grandson, before turning to her granddaughter.

- Stop torturing your brother, Missy. - Scolded her, in the same voice she had scolded since Missy could remember. The brunette girl growled, half joking, half serious.

- Grandma, you always take his side... - she complained, as when she was six.

Sheldon seemed to forget her embarrassment and led a triumphant grin at her sister. She stuck her tongue. Penny could not help laughing. Really, they seemed two children. Mary shook her head.

- It seems incredible that you are adults. - Said his mother, with disapproval. - And above all, I'm surprised for you, Shelly. You're doctor, physician and scientist, how can you behave like this? Have you forgotten everything I taught you? How is it possible that ... you was walking at home wearing only pants? - Asked, shocked again.

Sheldon tried not to choke for real this time. Penny swallowed and kept her eyes on her plate. Missy looked at her brother and Penny, inquisitive.

- Mom ... - Sheldon began. - I... I already told you. I had just ... shower ... and ...

Again, Missy giggled again. This was getting very interesting.

- Really? - Asked the girl, looking at his brother wickedly. - And ... what were you doing, Penny?

Eleanor turned to look her granddaughter with disapproving. Mary seemed not to understand her daughter's question and looked confused. Sure ... of course, Mary Cooper could never understand what her daughter was suggesting. Penny felt all eyes on her. But particularly, a pair of blue eyes were fixed on her with such intensity and terror that she believed not to be able to speak. She appealed to all her talent as an actress and looked at Missy without blinking.

- I got up, and then I was tidying my room. - she said with a slick natural voice.

Eleanor gave her a soft smile. That girl liked her more and more. Not only was charming, friendly and fun. She was also intelligent. Mary smiled to Penny.

- You did not have to do it, honey. - she looked at Sheldon. - And you said that Penny was messy? She cleaned her room today and you have not made or your bed. - Rebuked him.

Sheldon felt he had all the demons inside him. That was too. His mother was scolding him... comparing him... with Penny? With the same Penny that once found a sock in the toilet cistern? Oh, yes, of course! Of course he had not made his bed! He had been too busy jumping out the window so that his mother couldn't catch him on a compromising situation with that girl who Mary believed an angel ... but truly she was a devil in disguise. A vein began to excel in the physicist's neck. Penny could not help smiling at her victory, but on the other hand, she felt a little bit sorry for Sheldon.

- But Mom ... - he began to complain.

He was silent immediately upon seeing his mother's look. Missy giggled, but also automatically stopped when Mary turned to her.

- What a pair...! - complained, sounding very mother. - This food is to celebrate your grandmother's finally home ... and you behave like little children.

- Oh, come on, Mary ... - Eleanor gave a smile and a nod to her daughter. - For me there can be no better welcome than this. Do not scold the boys. I can't be happier ... - she stretched out her hands to shake Missy's hand and Sheldon's cheek.

Everyone smiled. Penny felt a bubble of happiness, but also ... sadness... She wished she'd had such a wonderful family ... Eleanor seemed to notice.

- Are you all right, honey? - she asked.

The girl felt her heart was disarming, seeing Eleanor's look. She had the same eyes as Sheldon, but, unfortunately, she had never seen so much love in physicist's eyes. She swallowed.

- No ... I'm fine, don't worry. It's just that ... well, I can't help feeling a little ... envious. My family ...

Her voice broke. Again, Sheldon felt a sword in his heart, seeing her sad. Missy and Mary also looked at her, compassionate. Eleanor gave her a tender smile.

- Well ... you can always consider us as your adoptive family. - she said. - I'm willing to adopt another granddaughter. - Joked. - Especially if it's as lovely as you.

The sadness disappeared from girl's face and smiled a smile that seemed to light up the room. She got up and walked over to the old woman, leaning beside her, to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Eleanor stroked her face, with a smile.

- Thank you ... Meemaw. - Penny said.

Sheldon glared Penny.

- No one calls her Meemaw but... - replied.

The girl looked at the physicist with her green eyes.

- Ok... Ok... Moonpie.

Eleanor tried not to laugh at the look on his grandson's face. She felt that her newly adopted granddaughter was the woman she had always wanted for Moonpie. And it was more than clear that both had much more of what no one dared to admit. Maybe ... they needed a little push.

- I have an idea. - the wise old woman said. - Today is a beautiful day. Why not go to the beach this afternoon?

Sheldon froze. Missy smiled, her face lit up.

- It is a great idea, grandma. - Adopted the girl. - In addition, Penny, did not you say you wanted to go before returning to Pasadena?

- Well ... yes, the truth is that I would like to go.

- Then there is no more to say. - Eleanor concluded.

- Wait ... - Sheldon cleared his throat and looked at her grandmother. - The doctor ordered rest. I don't think it would be a good idea.

- Honey, don't worry. - Eleanor assured him. - I will be very fine on the beach. I always love to go. Also, I do not go swimming or to give me a run. - Joked. - I'll settle for sit and enjoy breeze.

Missy and Penny smiled. The truth is that the idea was great.

- Well, we are going to change. - Missy announced. - Penny, if you have not brought swimwear, I can leave something.

- Thank you, Missy, but I always wear a bikini emergency in my suitcase. - The blonde said with a smile. - What I need is a towel.

- Come on, I'll give you one.

Both disappeared down the hall. All alarms went off Sheldon's brain at the word "bikini". He looked at his mother, desperately.

- Mom ... I ... I prefer to stay with you and help you ... whatever you have to do this afternoon.

Mary looked surprised and hopeful.

- Will you help me in pastor's charity raffle? Oh, honey, I really appreciate it.

Sheldon cursed yet again the extremely Catholic and religious interests of his mother. Eleanor smiled. She looked at his grandson.

- Are not you coming with us? - she gave him a sad look. she knew it always work with him. - I would like so much to spend some time with my Moonpie ...

Sheldon sighed in defeat. He could never say no to Meemaw. On the other hand, just thinking about spending the afternoon at the church ... it gave him nauseous. Yes, like Galileo must have felt to deny the Earth's translational motion. He resigned. The other option was ... bear the sight of Penny in bikini. Damn! What the hell was wrong on him with that girl? Why he was not able to control his body in her tormentor presence? Why the hell had kissed her that way this morning? He felt he had made the biggest mistake possible. Yeah, right, they had also kissed before, but the situation had worsened too much, since the first shy kiss they shared at Penny's apartment. At that moment, there was not the maddening desire to kiss her to madness, to corner her against wall, against the bed, to quench his thirst for her... He swallowed. He could not believe that his brain was by surrendering to the most primitive instincts of Australopithecus. I had to prove to himself that this was not happening. That it was not happening to him.

- Okay ... Meemaw. I'll go to the beach.

* * *

Ohh, poor Moonpie! He thinks he could... resist :-D

Thanks for all your rewiews! I need more ;-)


	22. Chapter 22

Penny took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious sea's smell, and opened her eyes. She smiled at the beautiful scenery. The soft golden sand caressed her feet while the blue sea offered a show as far as the eye could see. That was really beautiful. She had always loved the beach, but in Omaha, ocean was many miles away in any direction. She would have loved to grow near the sea. Eleanor smiled at her reaction.

- Beautiful picture, it isn't?

Penny smiled back.

- Really beautiful. You are very lucky to live here.

Eleanor looked at the beach, with a look of longing.

- I came to this beach almost since I have memory. - she said. - My father used to bring me and we walked and played in the sand. - Smiled. - I have very fond memories of this place. I also brought the boys many times. Especially Moonpie. - she continued, outlining a tender smile. - I always brought him here, when he came home from school with soiled clothing and sad, after suffering heavy jokes of his classmates. He used to sit beside me on the sand for hours, still, watching the sea while I hugged him.

Penny felt a huge wave of grief, imagining an eight-years-old Sheldon, with sad eyes because of his stupid and retarded classmates. Eleanor seemed to read the sadness of the girl and smiled affectionately.

- I used to comfort him, telling him not to care about that, that he was much more than the brainiac and scrawny kid of the class; that he was worth much more than all of them, for his beautiful heart and beautiful mind. I told him that when time pass, he would become an extraordinary genius, a great scientist, and then he would not give any importance to others could say about him.

The girl smiled. True, it seemed that his grandmother had guessed Sheldon's future quite accurately. The physicist could not have higher self-esteem... in what is referred to his capabilities, obviously. But she also had the feeling he was more vulnerable than she imagined ... before she would met him. Before delving into his hard shell.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an exultant Missy, who appeared after them.

- Penny, I'll race you to the shore. The last to arrive has to dive headfirst into the water. - she challenged, amused.

- Hey, that's not fair! You have already taken clothes off! - protested the blonde girl.

But Missy just gave her a mischievous giggle and ran at full speed. Penny cursed, taking off hastily her shorts and top, and ran after the brunette.

- You're a cheater, Missy Cooper!

And a devilishly fast runner too. Penny gritted teeth. She would never allow a Texan could beat her in a race. The blond girl sped up and caught her. But the dizzying career eventually made that two girls stumbled and fell headfirst into the sand, laughing. Eleanor laughed softly due to that. Then she turned to his grandson. The boy was paralyzed watching the scene. He noticed that he had stopped breathing at the same time that Penny had took off her few clothes. He also warned that Meemaw was watching him with a smirk suspicious. He regained his composure quickly and picked up the little hammock from his shoulder, leaning over to place it on the sand.

- You can sit down, Meemaw. - He said with a smile.

- Thank you, sweetie. - Said the old woman, stroking his cheek and sitting. - I will stay divinely here.

Sheldon nodded, as he spread his towel off and sat, still dressed. He took a book and began to read. Eleanor looked at him, trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear.

- Honey, do you sit there, reading? Come on ... why do not you go swimming with the girls?

- Because I'll be infinitely more peaceful here. - he answered without thinking.

Eleanor laughed affectionately.

- Come on, do not be like. You love swimming and you don't here long ago. Are not you fancy?

- What I want is not to be the butt of jokes of Missy and Penny. - Said, as if it were still that boy of eight.

- I assure you that you will not. - His grandmother encouraged him. - Poor them, if I find out that they have bothered my Moonpie!

Sheldon smiled at his grandmother. Then he looked at the sea, with a sigh. The truth is that ... yes he wanted to bathe. He loved to float on water. It was like his particular challenge to gravity. Finally, he stood up and removed his pants and shirt.

- I'll back soon, Meemaw. - he told his grandmother.

- Don't worry, Moonpie. Have fun. I'll be here, enjoying the breeze.

He gave one last smile to Eleanor and then looked ahead. Missy and Penny were in the water at a safe distance from the shore. He walked until the water wet his feet. He enjoyed the feeling, as he always did. He was an absolute denied for sports, but swimming was the exception. He loved it. Although they obviously couldn't dive headfirst yet. He had to do his ritual. Penny froze in the water. There he was, Sheldon Cooper, with water up to the ankles, without any clothes except this tight swimsuit, leaning over to wet his head, neck and arms. She swallowed, gazing at the smallest detail. Yes, she had seen him that morning, only wearing a towel, but now she really could take all the time to watch him. Oh, dear Lord! He had a really attractive... body, slim, but with the exact muscles' proportion. -"Attractive?" - Asked her mind. - "But ... If he's incredibly hot!" - She couldn't suppress her bold thoughts. Her gaze swept the young physicist, looking at his tousled dark hair, his face with those damn blue eyes, neck, shoulders, chest covered by a very thin layer of hair, arms, abdomen, narrow waist... She swallowed and looked away, while blushing up to her hair's roots. That damned swimsuit was tight enough to reveal that the theoretical physicist was not only intellectually gifted.

Penny noticed that Missy had warned the look she had given him. Her mischievous smile showed it. The blond girl plunged into the sea, trying to escape the inquisitive eyes of Missy and relieve the unbearable heat that had seized her. Finally, she had to go out and breathe again. She turned her head. She frowned, puzzled to see that Sheldon was not in seashore. Missy had moved away, swimming parallel to the shore. Penny moved in the water, ready to follow her, but in a second, she was face to face with Sheldon. The girl let out a gasp.

- Sheldon! You scared me ... I thought you were on the shore.

- I was ... a few minutes ago.

She blinked in surprise. There was a considerable distance up to shore. How could he have come so fast? She just had sunk for a moment...

- How could you...?

Sheldon curled his lips into a smile so self-sufficient that his eyes shone like the sea where they were. He looked over his shoulder.

- I learned to swim when I was four, Penny. - Said, bringing out both his pride and his Texas accent. - Exactly two years after having learned to read. - he ended with a grimace very characteristic of him.

She glared at him. Sheldon seemed to enjoy her anger and turned full circle around her, before challenging her to a swimming race. She seemed to get his challenge and gritted her teeth.

- I will show how a farmer in Nebraska could swim. - The girl said with a snort.

Sheldon gave her a smile that she found irresistible, without more, began to swim forward. The girl, spurred in her pride, followed him, flailing with all her might. Damn! That damn nerd swam extremely fast. Who would have guessed? She saw that the distance between them was becoming larger. She growled in anger. Suddenly, she had an idea ... She smiled maliciously, breathed deeply and completely submerged herself in water.

Sheldon swam quietly, as if it didn't cost him any effort. Suddenly, he realized that something had changed. He didn't hear the splash of Penny behind him. The physicist stopped and looked around. There was no sign of the girl, as if she had vanished. He just saw Missy, who came out of water and headed to his grandmother. A flutter of unease ran through him. Where the hell was that damned farmer from Nebraska? He looked everywhere again. The sea was calm. Just there were some waves on the shore. But Penny was still no sign of life. The flutter of unease was beginning to become real worry. It was several minutes. He knew that brain would die within three minutes of anoxia, hopelessly. That only made his nervousness would increase. He dove into the sea, but could not see her. Where the hell had she been? Why not show up? He felt his heart stopped, just thinking about... that something had happened.

- Penny! - he shouted with all his might.

Suddenly, he felt something grabbed his right foot and pushed him down hard. He was suddenly dipped, swallowing a considerable amount of water in the process. Penny emerged from the water, laughing out loud, while Sheldon reappeared on the surface, coughing compulsively to try to expel the water. The girl laughed, holding her stomach. The physicist glared, trying to catch his breath.

- It isn't at all funny!

That only caused more laughter from Penny. Sheldon approached furious and, without more, splashed water to Penny's face. Soon began a fierce battle between them, splashing each other with fury. Penny got close to him and pushed on his shoulders, sinking him back into the water while she laughing victorious. But Sheldon managed to squirm and dragged her with him. The girl almost instinctively grabbed his abdomen. When they appeared on the surface again, she tried to get loose and splashed again, but Sheldon, warning her perfidious intentions, had completely immobilized her in his arms. Suddenly, they seemed to be aware of their situation. Penny stopped laughing, feeling Sheldon's chest and arms around her, dangerously close with him. Her heart skipped a beat, to have him so close. He looked at her with burning blue eyes, being painfully aware of all the delicious curves of her body. Again, another damn time the unbearable urge to kiss her reappeared. He gritted his teeth. Damn! He had proposed to himself overcome these limitations and primitive needs, typical of Australopithecus. But he realized that defy nature was very complicated. Why the hell this girl had her atoms of the molecules of her body so perfectly ... placed? What kind of chemical is expelled by her to revolutionize his whole hormonal system?

He let out the air in agony, appealing to all his will, and without knowing how, he released her. Penny looked at him, surprised. That damn physicist had a really amazing endurance. She'd never seen anything like that. Anyone in his situation would already have ripped the bikini. But Sheldon was not anyone. Well, it was time to bend the will of steel. The girl came up, staring into his eyes, and clung to his neck, supporting her chest against his. Sheldon stifled a gasp.

- P ... Penny ... What are you ... doing?

- I'll show you're not a homo novus. - said the girl, studying him carefully. - And it doesn't matter. Your brain is not going to be less wonderful due to this.

He looked at her curiously. Her argument made momentarily to forget the torture of seeing her so close. But again he recalled it when he felt the softness of her lips on his neck. The girl was kissing near Adam's apple, and she could feel the accelerated carotid pulse. She smiled and tasted his skin, salty by the sea. Sheldon gasped.

- Penny...

No one had ever said her name in a way so delicious. She stopped kissing him and withdrew enough to meet his eyes.

- Yes ... Moonpie?

He looked at her. A million questions were swarming through his mind. He tried to bring some order, but her beautiful emerald eyes seemed to cover everything and it was frightfully difficult. He swallowed.

- What do we are…exactly ... you and me?

Surprise appeared on girl's face. She watched him, somewhat fearful.

- What do you mean...?

- Well, I have always believed that we were ... good friends. But ... - he tried to force his heart to beat at a more normal pace. - ... I do not know much about relationships, but I have the feeling that ... friends do not kiss on the neck ... or lips. At least, I do not do ... except with you.

The girl could not help feeling guilty to believe she had much to do with the dilemma of Sheldon. Poor physicist had no idea what was going on and, not only she hadn't calmed him, but also had took advantage of the situation ... for her own benefit. Although, admittedly, it was very hard not to do. She stared. How was it possible that she had not noticed him before? How was it possible that she had set her attention in Leonard? There was no comparison. Sheldon was infinitely higher and attractive, and also had a pure and transparent heart, with a total lack of falsehood and hypocrisy. Not that Leonard was a bad person. Not at all. But she knew he had treated her like all men do it with a pretty woman. Sheldon was completely different. He did not work with the social norms that worked for others and that's why he was so special. He was extremely sincere, and obviously his words in public were not well received most of the time. Because he knew the truth and exposed in a way so sharp and perfect that people were not ready for it.

And he had a sense of justice overwhelming. Hence his incomprehension about gifts, favours and courtesies of society. She had not understood before, but now felt that Sheldon's riddle was solved a bit. And she realized that she loved that riddle. She loved every feature of it.

Sheldon looked a little confused, waiting for an answer. She finally seemed to realize that she had to speak, and that still hanging from his neck. She released him gently.

- Well ... - Penny began hesitantly. - I ... well ...I do usually kiss nobody like this. - Admitted the girl.

- You kissed Leonard too. And you slept with Raj ... I think the only who saves is Howard, because I imagine that, otherwise, Bernadette would rip his eyes.

Penny glared.

- Hey, I kissed Leonard only when we were dating. Raj ... well, it was ... - suddenly, she felt very ashamed. - ... Was a slip after a drinking's night. And even nothing happened. Regarding Howard, I couldn't kiss him even if you paid me a million dollars. - concluded with a gesture of disgust.

Sheldon frowned.

- We are not dating, neither drunk, and it seems I don't make you sick at all. - Physicist recited.

Penny blinked.

- And...?

- I can't deduce logic from these premises. - Sheldon concluded, pursing his lips. - I hate the absurdum and paradoxes.

The girl shook her head.

- Sheldon ... not everything has to be explained rationally. Much less this. Just ... - she swallowed. - ... I like to kiss you. I like to hug you. I like ... feel you.

She ran a finger down his abdomen to neck, causing millions of chills on Sheldon's skin. He watched her, breathless.

- W ... why?

She closed her eyes for a moment. Is that this physicist could not understand anything except equations, theories and millions of weird things? She glared.

- Because ... I like you. - she admitted, finally. She could not believe it. She had said it. She had said that she liked him and, without knowing why, she felt that was a weight off her mind.

- But ... - he looked her as if he did not understand anything at all, with an irresistible expression of incomprehension in her beautiful blue eyes. - Why? - he repeated.

The girl could not help feeling a laugh bubbling inside. She looked at him, full of tenderness.

- Because you are unique, special, you care for me, you always help me, you're the best math teacher I ever had, and ... well, you're really cute. - she finished smiling while approached dangerously close. He gasped to see her too close. The girl hung of his neck.

- Do not you like me, Moonpie? - she whispered.

The chills were multiplied by his whole body. Damn question! He was dying every time she touched him, as if she could absorb all his energy. The guy hung his head, a sign of defeat.

- I guess ... yeah. I ... like you.

Penny believed that she would explode of happiness, hearing those words. She could not believe it. There he was, Your Excellency Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, adorably wet, flushed and dressed only in a small bathing suit, and saying he liked her. She pinched herself, as if to prove that this was no dream. No, it wasn't. She gave him the most beautiful smile. Sheldon dropped his head even more, extremely vulnerable. She took his chin, forcing him to look.

- Honey, all it's okay. No need to worry. All is well. - she comforted him.

- But ...we... do not have to do anything about it? - Asked poor physicist, completely bewildered and out of place. - Are we still friends ... and ... that's it? Or do ... things will change? I don't want they change ... - said sad.

She looked at him tenderly.

- Nothing will change, Moonpie. - Again, she circled his neck with her arms. - You'll still be for me ... someone very special. Nothing will ever change that.

He felt much more relieved to hear her words. But he seemed to be restless.

- So ... We remain as before but ... kisses are included in our relationship?

Penny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Yes, there was that peculiar habit of having to order and classify everything. She could not help teasing. It was too irresistible.

- Yeah, well, of course ... Kisses are included, and also sex. - Said, jokingly. Although she didn't know if it was a joke.

But obviously, Sheldon Cooper didn't catch the joke and looked stunned.

- What!?

She giggled and without a word, silenced him, catching his lips with hers in a passionate, sweet and delicious kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Sheldon turned off the laptop and put it in its case, closing it carefully. He sighed a moment and then glanced at the room. Everything appeared orderly and meticulously collected and he had finished saving the few belongings he had brought on the brief trip. He could not help smile when his eyes fell on the photo which had presided for years his old desk. A twelve-years-old Sheldon was holding the scientific talent award, with Meemaw beside him, smiling in pure pride. He kept looking at his old room, too full of memories. Nothing had changed there. He knew his mother kept all just like when he was living there, as if she could feel his presence. On the table was a pile of papers, full of equations. He gritted his teeth. Always happened that. Each time he returned to his old home, felt a lot of nostalgia from leaving it. It was a contradiction, because on the other hand, he was eager to return to Pasadena, to his apartment, to his spot on the couch, to Caltech, to his office, to the comic book store ... yes, even to the Cheesecake Factory. He never admitted it openly, but also missed Leonard, Raj ... yes, even Howard, his Oompa Loompa friend. Tomorrow is Halo's night and he could be there again, and make a team with Raj to beat Leonard and Howard. Everything would be as before, or so he hoped. He felt a flutter of anxiety, thinking about the last conversation with Penny. Yes, again, his neighbor would come into his apartment to steal milk, to go for help with her exam, to continue twitching his nerves ... She had said that nothing would change about them. That would be reassuring if they hadn't admitted that they liked each other. And even then, it would be reassuring if the crazy young woman who had for neighbor hasn't suggested that they could include kissing and sex in their relationship.

The young physicist swallowed. Lately, his eidetic memory was really engaged in his torture, bombing it with images of Penny in her nightgown, in bikini, submerged in the sea, hugging him, kissing him ... He exhaled defeated. Yeah, okay, okay. That girl ... He liked her a little. His daring limbic system began to mock him at that thought, but his powerful cerebral cortex immediately silenced him. - "Yes, I like her JUST a little!"

His thoughts were interrupted when someone appeared in the doorway. Eleanor just called.

- can I enter, honey?

- Meemaw, you don't need to ask for that. - Said the young man, as if it were the most obvious.

The old woman smiled warmly and walked into the room. She sat down slowly on the corner of the bed and stared the perfect order around her.

- Have you finished packing up your stuff?

The young physicist nodded.

- Yes, the flight takes off at five. We have to leave in half an hour. I hope that Penny knows the meaning of "half an hour" and know that is equivalent to thirty minutes.

Eleanor smiled again. She reached for him. His grandmother drove him gently to sit beside her.

- I will miss you terribly, Moonpie. - She said with a sad smile. - I wish you could stay longer. These five days have seemed like an hour. - Tenderly, she stroked his face. - I'd love to have you always by my side.

Sheldon felt a dull ache in his heart. He lowered his head.

- I ... I'm going to miss you too, Meemaw ... - said in a broken voice. - But I promise that I will come more often.

Eleanor looked at his grandson with infinite love and admiration. Her Moonpie her Shelly. Certainly, she loved all her grandchildren very much, even the outcast of George, but she could not help but feel a weakness for Sheldon. He had always been a very special child. And now he was a man equally special, with that beautiful heart so deeply buried and closely guarded outside the hard world. With those eyes so blue and clear. Her hand stroked his cheek with infinite tenderness.

- I know you are happy in Pasadena with your work and your friends. And that's enough for me.

The young physicist gave her a weak smile, a little sad. She squeezed his hand.

- Could I ask you a favour? - Asked the old woman, somewhat mysterious.

He looked at her.

- What kind of question is that? You know you can ask for whatever you want.

Eleanor widened her smile. She looked at him intently.

- I want to ask that you look after Penny.

Sheldon froze at the words of his grandmother. He looked at her, eyes wide. He tried to get rid of the lump that had appeared in his throat. Then he looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

- I ... I think that I've done it since she appeared in the apartment across. Otherwise, perhaps she would be in jail or ... pursued by federal courts of California.

Eleanor could not help but giggle fun.

- I know that you care about her, honey. And that ... you appreciate her more than you are willing to admit. - Said the wise old woman.

Sheldon looked at her fearfully, trying to refute that idea, but his grandmother gave him such a look that seemed to say that she could read his mind. The young physicist lowered his head sadly. She stroked her cheek again, forcing him to look at her.

- Honey, nothing happens... It's not so serious that you are in love with her.

- I ... I'm not...

Her grandmother smiled sweetly.

- It is clear that you have a wonderful mind for science, but not for love. - she said funny. - Listen, Moonpie. That girl has no idea of how immensely lucky she is to have you in her life. And, even that you don't want to accept it, you are immensely lucky to have her too. Yeah, okay, she may not be as tidy as you ... - his grandson rolled his eyes. - ... And it is also possible that she defy the way you are, all the time. But she cares about you and accepts you as you are. She came up here with you, and has been in the hospital with you. She's a lovely girl. So I want to ask for you don't lose Penny.

Sheldon swallowed.

- I…

For the first time, he had no answer. He could not even make a logical enough argument to expose that Penny was just a good friend, and that she meant nothing more to him. But Eleanor seemed to understand as if he had dropped an entire speech. That silence was more eloquent than a million words. Eleanor supported her hand's palm on his cheek, holding her gaze.

- You said I could ask you what I wanted ... Well, I just want one thing. Do not lose out this girl.

The young man was going to refute, but her grandmother interrupted him.

- And no buts. - finished roundly.

Sheldon slumped shoulders in defeat. He could never argue or say no to Meemaw. Not even to requests so irrational like that. Although ... his grandmother had never been irrational. So he couldn't understand anything of what she was asking.

- Why do you ask me that? - he asked, vulnerable.

Eleanor smiled.

- Someday you'll find out.

The young physicist looked at her, confused. At that time, Penny appeared breathless in the doorway, dragging her suitcase.

- Yeah ... I'm done! All is ready. And spare me ten minutes. - Said, giving a grin to Sheldon.

The physicist looked at her with a mixture of timidity and unbelief. Then his eyes focused on the girl's luggage.

- Penny, I must remind you that putting all your clothes in the suitcase under pressure is not packing. - he said, seeing the suitcase closures were about to explode.

Eleanor could not help but chuckle. She prudently withdrew.

- I'll wait outside.

Penny gave her a warm smile. Then she turned to the physicist, raising an eyebrow.

- My luggage is perfectly done. - she countered stubbornly. She lifted the suitcase, turning it as if to prove it could support the pressure. - See?

Then, finally closures could not hold it. The suitcase was opened as if a neutron bomb would explode inside and all clothing darted around the room.

The girl gasped in surprise when suddenly noticed that one of her tiny black lace thong was over Sheldon's head. All tics and nerves of poor physicist ended exploiting like the suitcase. He stepped back, stumbling, as he removed the tiny piece of his head, tossing it to the girl as if burned. Penny could not help thinking how delightfully blushing he was. She was unable to suppress the urge to put him in a bind even greater.

- Hey, do not throw it so, you could break it. - she complained. - This thong is my favourite and it suits me really fine.

Breath froze in theoretical physicist's lungs. He blushed up to ears. He tried by all means to avoid the gasp that rose in her throat, caused by the damn eidetic image that his brain had created in a moment. Penny looked at him with a smirk as fun as mischievous. Damn, she was doing it on purpose! That girl would end up killing him ... and Meemaw had asked him not to let her escape! At that time, Mary Cooper appeared at the door.

- Guys, I've prepared some food for the journey...

Sheldon was placed before her in a jump, trying to hide the sight of all those tiny and indecent clothes of her mother's gaze. Mary raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

- What the hell is wrong with you Shelly?

Penny looked behind her and picked up her clothes hastily, putting them back on the suitcase, sitting up, in order to close it. Sheldon tried to look normal.

- Nothing ... All… it's okay, Mom. It's just ... Penny has some difficulty in closing her suitcase.

- So ... what are you waiting for help her? - she looked somewhat angry. Then he turned away. - You must hurry up or you ... - her voice was lost in the hallway.

- Yeah, what are you waiting for help me? - Penny asked, still sitting in her suitcase, giving him an amused look.

The young physicist snorted, but approached. The suitcase was again open.

- Have you never been taught to fold clothes? - he said, extremely annoying.

She smiled. Between them, they managed to arrange this entropy's vortex and eventually they closed the suitcase without problems. The girl smiled, victorious. Sheldon hung the laptop from his shoulder and both left, closing the door. At the entrance, Mary, Missy and Eleanor were waiting to say goodbye. Mary handed the food bag to Penny.

- Take care, and phone us when you arrived. - she said, unable to avoid worry and feel sad at the same time.

Penny smiled reassuringly. Both shared a warm embrace, which Missy shared too. Then she turned to Eleanor.

- It's been a great pleasure to meet you, Meemaw. - Said the girl.

- Me too, honey. - Eleanor took her hands. - Thank you for coming and I hope I do not have to suffer another heart attack to see you again. - she joked.

Penny smiled and hugged affectionately to the charming old woman. Then she walked to the door. Sheldon looked at his family. He hated goodbyes, as he hated every manifestation of affection in public. Missy came over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

- Until next time, Shelly.

His mother hugged him, dropping the usual discourse about he must taking care of himself, or he mustn't get on an unknown car and a long et cetera. Sheldon stoically endured the exaggerated maternal concern. Finally, he turned to Eleanor. The old woman smiled loving.

- Take care, my Moonpie.

They embraced with infinite affection, as if they unwilling to separate. Sheldon could never say goodbye to her. He just whispered an inaudible: - "I love you, Meemaw". She stroked his dark hair until they separated. The young physicist walked to where Penny was waiting for. Eleanor smiled as both walked away, and a wave of happiness swept over her, seeing that Penny grabbed unexpectedly Sheldon's arm.

* * *

My dear readers. I can't help it! I love Meemaw, although she has never appeared in the series. She must be the most charming grandmother in the world to get out tenderness that our Moonpie has inside him. Don't worry ... Penny soon also will do it :-) I know that I'm developing this story slowly, but I can't do it quickly, because I do not want to change Sheldon's essence. He mustn't change, even if he's absolutely crazy for Penny, and that is not easy to achieve XDDD. But I will try to do my best. And finally, thanks to everyone for the rewiews. You can't imagine the illusion when I discover that there is a new rewiew my story, Thank you sooo muuuuuch!


	24. Chapter 24

Sheldon Cooper was back in front of his whiteboard, in his office, writing relentlessly. It seemed that nothing had happened in a month, but nothing further from the true. In barely thirty days, it had happened much more things than in his thirty years. He rested for a moment and his gaze returned to the letter that was on his table. He smiled again, recognizing the distinctive Meemaw's handwriting. She had written, saying that she was all right, that she was enough re-established to go for a walk, and that the weather was beautiful in Galveston. She also wrote how much she missed him, especially when yesterday she had gone to the beach with Missy. Penny's name appeared several times. Eleanor wanted to know if she was fine, and begged him to give her her kindest greetings. The young physicist snorted with a slight smile. He reminded again Penny's face when he, in a rare exception to Sheldon Cooper's physics laws, allowed the girl to read the letter. Penny had smiled that smile that lit up a room and, in one of her impulses of tenderness, had kissed the letter, leaving a trace of lipstick on it. The young physicist gulped seeing the mark on the paper. Furiously he shook his head and looked back at his calculations. He was perplexed. The entire fourth row of matrices and derivatives was ... wrong! He stifled a scream of terror. Never in his life he had missed a calculus ... Well, maybe some number, but never a whole row! What the hell was going on?

The young man erased the numbers with a shaky hand and gritted his teeth and eyes. He took a breath and glanced the last equation. Then his brain seemed to return to normal, and numbers began to flow with astonishing ease. He completed and reviewed the row in just seconds, breathing more quieter. Ok, perfect.

He kept on task until a knock at the door startled him.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Sheldon?

Again, he was wrong in a number. He growled in frustration and opened the door. A smiling Penny appeared behind it. The physicist snorted again.

- Penny, I'm busy. - said before the girl could open her mouth, turning away and returning to his slate.

The girl ignored his words and followed him, sitting down on the table.

- You told me that from four to six you don't want any interruptions, and it's half past six. - Said the blonde. - In addition, I brought a coffee for you to relax a little and do not exploit your brain. - she finished, winking a funny eye.

The young physicist looked at her.

- True, it's already half past six. But I've been out five days and I have considerable work. Second, I don't need relax or have a coffee. You know I don't drink coffee...

- It's decaffeinated ... - she interrupted.

He continued to set his eyes on her.

- Third, I don't like to be interrupted. Fourth, my brain would never explode. And fifth, you also have enough tasks to do, considering that your exam is on a week.

Penny pouted and inevitably attracted Sheldon's gaze. The theoretical physicist continued to stare, with poker face, trying to keep his dignified pose. The girl looked back at him, irritated.

- Okay, I get it, I'm go out, you big weirdo. And ... you're welcome!

She put the cup on the table and turned, ready to leave angry. Actually ... She was not at all angry. She was checking all her talent as an actress. Penny began to count, betting with herself how long the weirdo would take to stop her... "One ... Two ..." She heard a defeated sigh and smiled behind him victorious.

- Wait, Penny...

The girl turned, looking at him with a raised eyebrow questioningly. Sheldon gritted teeth.

- Thanks for coffee ... - said, with considerable effort.

- You're welcome, sweetie. - She replied, with a delightful smile that ravaged the physicist's stomach. She came back and sat down on the table. Sheldon grimaced, but took the cup and brought it to his lips. He had to admit that this decaffeinated prepared by Penny was really ... delicious. It had the exact point of sugar and cream. The girl laughed fun. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

- I didn't know that your brain considers so funny ... seeing how I drink coffee.

- It is. - She replied. - Especially when you got cream in all corners of the lips . - Said mischievously.

Sheldon seemed to blush and turned his face, wiping it with a napkin, hastily. Penny gave another soft laugh, unable to avoid wishing to be in place of that napkin. She loved seeing him nervous and, even more, knowing that she was guilty. He returned to take his serious pose.

- I guess you didn't come down here to see how I drink coffee. - he began.

The girl raised an eyebrow. Well, actually, just see him was a good reason to come to his office. But also it was the pleasure of torturing a little or watch those beautiful blue eyes, that irresistible body too covered by clothing, that delicious mouth ... - "Stop, Penny". She shook her head, but still smiling mischievously.

- True, I've also come with the intention that you relax a little and take a break.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow.

- Penny, considering your presence as relaxing is like considering that cocaine is an excellent central nervous system depressant.

She widened her smile and moved closer, activating all his alarms.

- Are you saying I'm like a drug central nervous system stimulant? Like…amphetamines?

He looked surprised. Wow, it was clear that the girl was taking seriously her next exam. He never believed that Penny could retaliate with a scientific argument. Without knowing why, he found it strangely ... attractive. O well, maybe that was also caused by the print blouse tight which showed all her curves. Sheldon stifled a groan. Penny was too ... close. However, the girl suddenly stopped and shook her head thoughtfully.

- Well ... to be honest, not always drugs have definite effects. For example, alcohol acts as a stimulant first, but then it is a depressant. And the effect is very different depending on gender. Did you know that a woman with a small amount of alcohol in blood is much more likely to enjoy a night of wild sex while in a man the effect is the opposite?

For first time in his life, Sheldon couldn't pay attention at the exceptionally interesting and scientific Penny's discourse. His brain froze due to words "woman" and "night of wild sex." But it seemed that she didn't notice of the havoc that was causing him and followed her talk.

- Do you know? I think I really like learning all those new things. - she said with a smile. - And I owe it all to you, Moonpie. - Said giving him a delightful smile. She put her arms around his neck, giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. - I will not bother you anymore, honey. I have to go back to my table. I must finish the task before we leave. They are only a few problems. And ... - she smiled, never taking her eyes from his. - ... After you correct them we can play Halo 3. I want to beat you up. - she finished, funny.

He glared at her as she let go of his neck. She winked before disappearing through the door. The young physicist had to lean on the table. What was up with that girl? Why ... had the feeling that he was going crazy? Why ... she kissed him on the cheek and not on the lips? And ... Why the hell was he wondering that!? He took breath with all his might, trying to reach oxygen to his brain so he could think rationally again. But all he got was a dizzy due to hyperventilation. He pressed his temples hard, as if to pull out Penny once and for all, but he could only let out an agony's gasp. He had to use all his battered pride for avoid following this girl along the hallway, catching her and kissing her in front of all Caltech's staff. At that moment, the door opened. He believed that his heart stopped. But fortunately, or unfortunately, only were Raj, Howard and Leonard.

- How dare you enter so!? Did you not been taught to knock on the door? - He snapped irritably.

Three friends were puzzled. They knew well the "genius" of Sheldon ... in all its meaning. It was one of the "advantages" of working with him. But they had never seen him so extremely ... angry ... and something more. He was quite upset, beside himself, his forehead beaded with sweat and a suspect blush on the cheeks. Before either could speak, the theoretical physicist left his office in a flash. The boys were stunned, looking at one another, without understanding anything. Howard shook his head.

- It seems that Sheldon has definitely lost the sanity ... assuming that it exists on his species.

Leonard frowned.

- I think Penny has been here before us.

- How do you know that, Sherlock? - Howard asked sarcastically.

- Because I could recognize her colony in a few miles around. - he saw the angry look of Raj. - Oh, come on, Raj, I will not be unfaithful to Priya with Penny! When the hell are you going to stop these twisted thoughts?

- I just remind you that in India we take very wrong the dishonour to our family. - Said the young man curtly.

Howard laughed sardonically.

- You should rely more on Leonard, Raj. Also, I honestly do not think two attractive women fight over him in this universe.

Leonard looked at the young engineer with an angry face. He shook his head.

- Something has happened here ... It is not normal that Sheldon behaves... this way.

The other guys rolled their eyes.

- I thought never heard the words "normal" and "Sheldon" in the same sentence. - Howard said.

Leonard ignored him. Suddenly, he froze in front of the blackboard. His friends looked worried.

- Hey, what's wrong...?

The only experimental physicist only raised a finger, pointing to an equation. Raj and Howard looked also. They were astonished.

- It is ... wrong.

Three friends looked shocked. It was the first time they saw an error in an Sheldon's equation. That was really serious.

- Do you believe that an error in an equation is related to the delicious feminine fragrance that we are smelling yet? - Asked Howard.

- Use logic, Howard. - Leonard replied. - Sheldon froze when we walked in here without knocking, and then is gone with a level of hysteria that I had ever seen. It is clear that his behaviour has to do with Penny. Something has happened between them. Something else we do not know.

- Are you suggesting that Dr. Frankenstein and Princess have reached the third base? - Howard asked, with a tone half astonished and half pervert.

Leonard shook his head.

- Howard, even Bernadette hasn't managed to stop your dirty thoughts?

The young man smiled. His friends rolled their eyes. After, the remained thoughtful.

- We need to find out what is going on with these two. - Howard said, determined.

Leonard and Raj turned to glare at him.

- Hey, that's a very personal thing. - Leonard protested. - I don't know if you remember that Sheldon warned us very seriously that we mustn't mind his bussines. And I will not give a reason to Doctor Frankenstein to direct his anger against me, considering he's my charming and friendly roommate.

- I think so too. - Raj seconded. - If we meddle, he's able to force me to copy data until the next day. - Complained.

- Oh, come on, it cannot be I'm hearing this. Are you telling me you're afraid of Sheldon?

The others nodded.

- And Penny too. - Raj added, fearful.

Howard scowled at them. At that moment, the door opened.

- Honey, sorry, but I ...

Penny stood to see the guys in front of her. Raj closed his mouth automatically and looked down. Leonard and Howard addressed a nervous smile.

- Oh, hello ... guys. What are you doing here?

- Well ..., actually, we were not ... doing anything. - Leonard replied. - And you ... what are you doing here? – damn eloquence ...

The girl looked at her ex with a raised eyebrow and quite confusing.

- Well, I have a doubt ... - she started pointing something written on paper. Howard approached her with a seductive smile.

- Well, we are for that, my dear ... to resolve all your doubts.

Penny looked at him like he was a Gremlin and stepped back automatically.

- Oh, well ... it is not a question so ... important. Well, guys, I have to go. I see you later.

She rushed away. Leonard glanced quizzically at Howard.

- It seems that you aren't going to be played by two beautiful women in this universe either. You should be ashamed. If Bernadette only knew...

The engineer looked at him.

- Hey, I love Bernadette very much. But that doesn't stop to be nice to ... a good friend.

Leonard shook his head again and left the room without another word. Raj and Howard followed him.


	25. Chapter 25

The following week was a real torture to Sheldon Lee Cooper. He saw Penny almost twenty-four hours a day. Continually, she was in his apartment or office, to study and bombard with questions. Actually, she was improved so much, compared to her early days in the unfathomable world of knowledge. Sheldon was reasonably sure that she could pass her test, just as he knew he couldn't support anymore that situation. It was not just to see her at all hours. He had become used to her presence, more or less, long time ago. It was ... much more than that. Now, she almost never hung around his neck to kiss him, and when she did, it was just to kiss his cheek. Damn! yes, that was it! He could not bear that she didn't kiss or hug him as before. It was useless to deny it. The young physicist held his head in his hands. It was an agony to see her sitting next to him, talking, arguing, gesturing and smiling with that damn smile and not do anything but look at her, with his poker face, and fight to keep breathing. It was almost a physical pain. How had he come to this situation? Worst of all is that she always seemed to find him when Leonard or Raj, or any other of his friends was in the apartment. She never came when he was alone. Even when he, full of desperate, had gone to knock on her door to study at her solitary apartment, she never was there... or maybe she was just pretending not to be there.

He let out a groan of anguish. He didn't know what was happening. Well ... truly, yes, he did, but he would rather keep thinking that. Otherwise, he would jump out the window, terrified. The young physicist had tried everything to forget her, to get her out of his mind, to see her as only his crazy neighbour again. But everything had been futile. Every time he tried to go several days without her presence, torture was even higher, as if it was withdrawal symptoms. Yes, he had become addicted to a drug called Penny, and she would eventually lead him to the grave.

The poor physicist sipped tea cup that held in his hands, trying to calm down enough to stop beating his teaspoon against porcelain. He couldn't go on so. He still had a faint hope. When Penny passed her test and entered the academy, it would have no excuse to see her continuously. He breathed deeply. Yes, great!. The girl would be very busy and excited with her acting lessons, and meeting new people and ... he could resume his perfect and orderly life. He leaned back in his couch's spot, as if seeking the protection that only he could find in that corner. He checked his watch. Maybe already it have happened the little miracle he expected. At that hour, the girl should have finished his test, and she might be waiting to know her score. He could not help feeling restless. He fervently wished she had achieved it, not only to get rid of that agony, but also because ... Penny deserved it.

Leonard appeared in the living room.

- Hasn't Penny returned home yet?

Sheldon just shook his head, staring into his cup of tea. The experimental physicist could not help but feel a surge of pity for him. He would never have imagined that his egotistical and intolerant roommate could inspire so much compassion. Well, not that he thinks he was a robot with no feelings but ... In fact, it was like the singularity of the Big Bang. Inexplicable. View Sheldon tortured on the couch, with his prodigious brain paralyzed due to thinking about a girl was just amazing. For a moment he thought to have a serious talk with him. But Leonard discarded it. After all, he was still Sheldon, for very disturbed he was. Also, if theoretical physicist wanted talk, he would have expressed it bluntly.

Leonard started to sit in the other chair, with his laptop on his lap, when suddenly the apartment's door swung open. Two physicists lifted their head a little surprised. Penny appeared in the doorway, her face contorted and tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. Sheldon thought his heart stopped.

- Penny ... - began Leonard, startled.

The bag slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. The girl seemed not to react. She was standing there, and trembling uncontrollably while crying relentlessly. Sheldon could not support it anymore and got up automatically. Leonard did the same.

- W…What...?

Theoretical physicist could say no more. The girl reached in four strides and was on him so hard she knocked him down on the couch. She hugged him with all her strength, cutting off his breath, and she began kissing him on the forehead, cheeks, chin, temples ... and the whole face, just like when they played the ridiculous game of boys against girls. Leonard blinked, stunned, trying to close his dislocated jaw. That vision was ... simply amazing. He could do nothing but watch how Penny was killing Sheldon with a kisses attack. The young theoretical physicist tried to fight for his life and breathe again, but Penny's arms and her strength of Nebraska farmer did not let him inspire. He finally managed to take the necessary oxygen.

- Penny ... - he almost gasped. - Please ... I ... would ...appreciate if ... Let me ... breathe.

Finally, the girl seemed to react and let him go softly, looking at him with adoration. She was still crying, but did not seem sad at all. She separated from him, recovering her composure a little and sat on the couch. Sheldon also managed to sit up, but he still did not understand anything.

- I ... I passed ...the test - the girl said, her voice breaking.

Leonard smiled as he opened her mouth in surprise. Sheldon froze.

- That ... that ... is great! - Said the lower physicist. - Congratulations!

Penny smiled happily and hugged Leonard, grateful for his sincere congratulations.

- I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I reacted... that way, Moonpie ... - she said with a look as pretty as visibly ashamed. - I just ... You can't imagine that it felt like to see that ... I passed it. I've got eight! I had never done that, in all my life. - she said excitedly. - I know that for you would be a disaster score, but ... you can't imagine what it means to me.

Another tear came rolling down her beautiful cheek. Sheldon swallowed.

- Well ... it really is the least you could score, having had a teacher like me.

Leonard looked puzzled. Yes, of course, Sheldon Cooper couldn't say congratulations! like a normal person. Although it was fun seeing that he said this with thousands of lipstick's marks all over his face and a rather suspicious blush on her cheeks. The experimental physicist could not avoid a sardonic chuckle. Penny also smiled as Sheldon looked down, as if he could not bear to see the beautiful face of the girl any longer.

- Hey, this is something to celebrate. - Leonard proposed. - We could make a small party at home tonight. What do you think about it?

Penny smiled automatically and her eyes lit up.

- It is a great idea, Leonard. - she approved.

- I think you still having trouble distinguishing what is a "great idea." - Sheldon replied. - Since when do we do parties here? - Asked looking at his roommate with a grimace.

Leonard tried to return the same grimace, but he just could not. He laughed helplessly.

- Hey, Sheldon, if you want to adopt your position of antisocial ogre, at least wash your face of all those lipstick marks ... - suggested mockingly.

Sheldon gave him a look of panic and touched his own face. A soft pink spot appeared on his fingers and his eyes began to shake uncontrollably. He hurried off to the bathroom. Penny and Leonard could not help laughing.

- I must admit that if you wanted to Sheldon lost his "sanity", you did it. - Leonard said. - And that's an incredible achievement.

The girl shook her head. He did not feel very comfortable talking about something like this with her ex. Leonard seemed to understand her discomfort.

- Hey, really, don't worry. It's okay. Actually, I'm happy for him. He could not find someone better. But I'm not so sure of if I should be happy for you ... - said with a grimace of fright.

Penny smiled, feeling her reservations disappeared. She realized that he loved Leonard in his role as a friend. He was very different from his boyfriend role, at least for her. He was glad that things had finally taken the right course. She put a gentle hand on his arm.

- Thank you Leonard.

The experimental physicist winked and took his laptop to return to his job. The girl gathered her things.

- I have to leave now, to buy things for tonight.

- We have the fridge full of things ... - Leonard suggested.

- I appreciate that, but I can't steal everything. - she smiled in amusement. - Also, I have to invite some friends and ... well, it takes time to prepare a party. Especially like this one. I've never had much to celebrate as now. - she headed for the door. - Say goodbye to my part of Dr. Frankenstein.

Leonard nodded with a chuckle and then turned his attention to his computer screen.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter ... but I promise that next will be... Great! I think Sheldon is... in the best position to ... discover the Big Bang! XDDD

See you soon ;-) And thanksssssssssssssssssssssssssss!


	26. Chapter 26

Sheldon was sitting on his spot. So far, all was very normal ... except for all that was around him: music, chaos, alcohol, snacks and people, most of them unknown. Everyone was talking, laughing and dancing. Yes, they were doing, according to social rules, what to do in a party. And in the middle of all the revelry, Penny appeared exultant, dancing with Bernadette and Amy and laughing with them. Sheldon looked away from the girl, trying to expel her from his mind. He turned and saw that Leonard was also very entertaining, kissing Priya on other couch. Until Raj had become the king of the party, without drinking too much alcohol, and now he had two friends of Penny who were listening intently his explanation of supernovae. The theoretical physicist snorted. He was glad that the girl had passed her test, but he didn't understand why they had to celebrate ... in this strange way. Suddenly, one of unknown Penny's friends sat next to him.

- Hi honey! - she greeted him with a rather malicious smile. - What are you doing here so alone?

Sheldon looked at her with a frown.

- You have not formulated correctly your question. If you had, you would ask: - "What would you do here, if you were alone?" - And I would said - "Well, enjoying the solitude, which obviously I can't do right now."

The girl looked at him blankly.

- Wow ... Penny was right. When you talk, nothing you say is understood... But you're so cute. ..!

The girl clung to him on the couch. Automatically, Sheldon stood.

- I'm sorry but I have not the habit of sharing my personal space with someone unknown and whose bacterial flora has also unknown for my immune system.

He walked away, cutting the girl off. Penny, who had seen and heard the scene, could not help laughing. At first, she wanted drag her friend out off the couch. Miranda was a real wolf who lost no opportunity to hunt some unsuspecting male victim. But then she thought it would be fun to see how the brilliant Sheldon Cooper would get rid of the girl. And she was not disappointed. The blonde girl shook her head as she laughed. Saying Sheldon was a "big weirdo" not was enough. He was much more than that. During party, all her friends had approached him, but hadn't talked with him more than a minute. And later, each and every one of them returned saying the same, that guy would be "delightful" if he hadn't such... mouth. Although, in truth, his mouth also was extraordinarily... delightful. Penny gulped. She tried to stop thinking about Sheldon's mouth and continue having fun as usual, but it was quite complicated. Her gaze strayed toward him almost continuously. That damn weirdo was really handsome in that suit. Yes, the same as she had suggested buying it. The same pants which Sheldon took off when he gave that great speech about the space's dimensions. She shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts. She breathed deeply and separated a moment of Bernadette, which at that time was paying her attention to Howard. She walked silently to Sheldon, who was leaning against a corner of the living room, trying to disappear. The girl was placed almost at his side and coughed.

- Hi, honey, what are you doing here so alone? - Said, mimicking amazingly well the provocative tone of her friend. Sheldon looked puzzled and she broke out laughing.

- If that's a joke, I have to say that is not funny. - He said, looking away.

She smiled.

- Come on, Shelly, this is a party. Don't be "spoilsport" and enjoy it. - she said, moving to the beat of the music.

Sheldon's eyes were inevitably drawn to her silhouette. He swallowed. It was hard to ignore her with that green dress which fit beautifully her body. Although ... actually, the kind of clothes she wears didn't care. She always seemed unbearably beautiful. He looked away again, stifling an agonizing sigh.

- Your idea of fun is different from mine. - Said simply.

She gave him a funny look.

- I know that resolve equations it's more fun for you, but it takes getting used to. Look at me. At first I hated equations, but now I think I could tolerate them. If you did the same and you relaxed a bit ... you could find more bearable this party and ...enjoy it.

Sheldon turned his eyes toward her.

- How? Dancing? Seeing how Raj explains what is a supernova to two girls who have no idea what it is a star? Chatting with your friends? - he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

- Oh, come on, Moonpie. You're too demanding. My friends are very nice.

- And ignorant.

She locked eyes with him.

- Hey, do not mess with my friends!

- I don't. Are they who were doing it with me.

Penny held her gaze. For one she wanted to punch him, and for another hand, to push him against the wall and kiss him. It was a terrible dilemma. Okay, he had earned it. Suddenly, she hung from his neck. Sheldon stifled a gasp.

- Penny ... what ... are you doing?

The girl rolled her eyes.

- Put your hands on my waist.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

- What?!

- What you heard, Sheldon. And stop looking at me as if to kill you. - She said angrily.

He swallowed. He refused to obey, but finally he did it, seeing her furious gaze. The girl giggled fun. The young physicist laid his hands on the slender waist, feeling as if put in an electric iron. Penny tried to keep a clear mind, though it was terribly difficult, due to the heat that suddenly began to feel. She breathed deeply.

- Now, listen to the music. - Said.

Sheldon frowned but obeyed. He could heard a beautifull ballad. He looked at her again.

- And? - Asked.

- Dance - She said, in reply. - Do not think, just move like you feel music.

At that time, the girl started dancing in his arms. Sheldon swallowed. A powerful force forced him to continue her movements. Suddenly, the two started dancing, gently wrapped in music. All seemed to vanish around, as if there were no one else at the time. Penny rested her head on his chest, feeling that there couldn't be a better place in the universe. She didn't want to be in anywhere else. Sheldon's heart pounded in his chest as the young physicist tried to dominate all his nerves, tremors and tics. Gradually he managed to relax, but nothing could eliminate those chills that were coursing through his body feeling Penny next to him. The music ended, but they were not even aware of it. They held each other, moving with a rhythm that only they seemed to hear. Finally, they stopped. The girl looked up. She watched his eyes spitting fire. His serious expression seemed to soften a little, seeing shyness she was beginning to feel. Penny smiled.

- Do you see? Dancing can also be fun.

The young man gulped.

- I admit it ... so ... it wasn't intolerable.

She smiled and stood on tiptoes to give a soft kiss near the corner of his mouth. Sheldon thought he would die. First, because he thought she was going to kiss him on the lips, and second, because she hadn't done it... despite her dangerous closeness. She stroked his face.

- Thank you, Moonpie ... - she said full of tenderness.

He looked at her blankly.

- Why?

- For being there... always. - She smiled and kissed him again, this time in the other corner of his mouth.

Sheldon burned her with his gaze. He had a maddening desire to kiss her ... really on the lips, and seeing her so close and yet so far was a torture. That desire was agonizing. He not only wanted to kiss her. He wanted to drive her mad as she had done with him. He wanted all disappear and...

Penny took her eyes off that blue fire. If she continued looking at him, she couldn't contain herself. She couldn't do it, even though there was nothing she wanted more than kissing him, feeling him. But they were surrounded by people and ... the worst is that wasn't the problem itself. An unfathomable sadness flooded her. She knew she was madly in love with that theoretical physicist, and nothing could change that now. She had played with fire and she was reduced to ashes with those eyes, those lips and his whole being. And it was too late to repent. She knew that all would end like this. She was sure he also felt something for her. His way of looking at her, his nervousness, his concern for her... almost since they met... All this betrayed him. But she also knew that Sheldon would die before admitting that he loved her, before admitting he was not a homo novus and that his body responded to the attraction which she inspired him as the body of any human being. Penny almost stifled a sob. The blame was hers, for her stupid wishful, believing that she would be able to defeat the very Sheldon Cooper himself.

She released his neck gently. She stroked his cheek again, helplessly. Then she walked away. Sheldon couldn't even prevent she left. He had lost all his energy just by her contact. His agony was increased. He wanted that damn party was over once and for all. He turned and locked himself in his room, away from the bustle. He stood a moment, listening to the laughter of others, on the other side of the door. Finally, he lay in bed in the fetal position, arms circling his legs, and gave almost a sob. Unfortunately, Penny was not there to comfort him.

* * *

_Well, guys, it isn't all... :-D I promised you a wonderful chapter... and I hope it does not dissapoint you. But, I must warn that is ... M rated! XDD_

* * *

The party was already over. Almost all of Penny's friends had already left, and Howard, Bernadette and Amy too. Leonard and Priya stayed to help Penny to order a little.

- Thanks guys, you are sweet. - Penny said gratefully.

Priya smiled.

- It's all right, Penny. It was a great party. The occasion deserved.

The young blonde nodded a little sad. Leonard and Priya exchanged glances.

- Hey, Penny, do not listen to idiot of Sheldon. - Leonard said. - I know him. I'm sure tomorrow he will have reduced his pride and ask you for forgiveness desperately, buying a dozen gift baskets. Why do not you come with us? We get out with the others. Thus we can continue the party and not disturb the neighbours.

She smiled sadly, thanking his words with a gesture.

- Thank you, Leonard, but frankly, I do not want. Go and enjoy very much. I'll finish cleaning it a little and go to bed.

Leonard and Priya looked at her, sympathetic.

- As you wish, Penny, but if you change your mind, you know where we are. - Priya said.

She smiled again. Finally the couple left and the girl was left alone. Well, unfortunately, not completely alone. Furious, she threw away the last glasses which remaining to collect. Suddenly a presence startled her. She gasped at the sight of Sheldon, motionless before her.

- You don't need to make so much noise. - He said.

That was the breaking point for Penny. She just couldn't support anymore.

- You're ... the most despicable human on the face of Earth! Not only you lock yourself in your damn room in the middle of the party, not caring anything or anyone, but also, when everyone has gone, you left your hole to complain that I make too much noise! - she shouted, approaching furious.

Sheldon gritted his teeth, feeling horribly wrong for her words. It never had affected him so much. But he too was overwhelmed by the chaos that dominated not only his apartment, but as also his head. He walked a step.

- So according to you, I am worthless. - he said offended. - It's amazing to hear that from the same person who used my apartment to organize chaos to her liking, who isn't able to abide by the basic rules of coexistence, who does not do anything except to get into my life, in my work and in my mind. - he said, also screaming.

Both looked each other, angry and hurt. Penny pulled the lip, almost crying.

- I have not gotten into your life! And if I did, you can't imagine how sorry I am. - she gasped. - But do not worry, it will never happen again.

Sheldon looked at her. His anger diminished.

- What do you mean?

- I cannot stand this situation. - She clenched her fists. - I no longer take any more. Tomorrow I will start to look for another apartment.

She spoke without thinking. It was actually pain who spoke through her mouth. She could not stand it any longer and turned to rush out of there. However, Sheldon caught up in a couple of strides and grabbed her arm.

- Let me go, Sheldon. - Said, unable to look at him.

- I will not let you go.

She looked up, understanding nothing at all. Sheldon burned her with his eyes. He moved toward her and pinned her arms. Penny let out a gasp of surprise when he ascended his right hand down her back to take her neck. He caught her lips with his in a desperate kiss. The girl gasped as her hands automatically sought contact with his skin, under his shirt. The temperature was raised considerably. Sheldon gently bit her bottom lip, invading the delicious mouth with his tongue. They lost sanity hopelessly. Without knowing how, Penny found herself lying on theoretic physicist's bed, in his room. Her green dress was completely misplaced, revealing a bare shoulder. The girl gasped as she felt his mouth on her neck, her shoulder and collarbone. She was going completely crazy with the simple touch of his lips. On impulse, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it, blowing up all buttons. Sheldon shook his head.

- Was it necessary to break all the buttons? - he asked her.

She looked at him. Oh Gosh! ... Nobody could be more handsome on the face of Earth. His hair was mussed and lips red from kissing. His eyes were the colour of the sea in a storm and his gaze was on fire as he looked at her. His breathing was fast and deep, and the delicious bare chest was moving to the rhythm of each breath, marking a smooth abs. Penny smiled with infinite sweetness and took his face to kiss him. He leaned on his hands to not crush her with his weight. Then they separated.

- Sorry ... I told you ... - he began.

She put a finger to his lips.

- I'm sorry too ... - whispered.

They looked at each other, burning with desire and doubts.

- Sheldon, we don't have to do anything ... no ... I mean ... I do not want to force you to do anything you do not... wish.

He looked at her. How could she be so immensely beautiful? She seemed the Greek goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. For answer, he kissed her passionately on the lips. Penny was dying of happiness. He returned to separate.

- I wish ... - he said in a voice so sensually that caused a million of chills into Penny. - But ... maybe ... I don't dominate as well as ...physical ... - said sad.

She looked at him in disbelief. Did not he know that his simple touch was already unbearably delicious? No, apparently he didn't know. He had no idea of his immense appeal. She stroked his chest, watching how a chill run his soft skin in her path.

- This is like dancing, Moonpie. - Said softly. - Just ... let you go.

They joined in a deep kiss. Soon other clothes ended up scattered on the ground. Despite of the desire that consumed them, they kissed and caressed slowly, as if they needed all the time in the world to meet each other and to believe that this was happening. Sheldon watched to Penny naked in his bed. This picture was recorded on fire in his eidetic memory. Does he really was not dreaming? She looked away, shy. She had never felt like this before, but this time was different. Is Sheldon Cooper who was watching her.

- What are... you looking? - she asked finally fearfully.

He fixed his eyes on hers.

- The most beautiful work of nature. - He replied.

Penny felt die of happiness.

- Really ... do you think I am ... beautiful?

He looked at her blankly. How could she doubt her own beauty? It was as irrational as if he doubted his intelligence.

- Not only I believe it, is the truth. I think if we did a calculation of your proportions, they would be exactly the same as perfect proportions of old Greece.

She looked puzzled. There he was, an irresistible Sheldon Cooper, wearing only underwear, releasing a speech as he watched her, setting fire on her skin. It was so ... strange that she forgot her fears and laughed fun. Suddenly, she sat up, pulling to Sheldon on the mattress and placing herself above him. The young physicist gasped, feeling her body.

- Enough talk ... Dr. Cooper.

She started to kiss him, lowering her lips to neck and chest. She pulled a groan from his throat that sounded like heavenly music. She stroked his chest and her daring hands were descending...

- Penny ... - he panted.

He was dying of pleasure as she stroked his boxer. The girl smiled as sexy as sly.

- I bet you can't recite right now the periodic table ... - she challenged him, stroking him again and causing another moan.

- Hy ... drogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen ...

He precisely ran out oxygen when the girl pressed her pelvis with his, straddling him. Penny laughed and kissed him passionately. The air seemed to boil around. Sheldon could not take it anymore, and this time, it was he who stood up, cornering the girl between his body and the bed. He caressed and kissed her until ripped his name in a deliciously gasp. Penny felt like she was exploding with pleasure. She was right. Sheldon also had to be a genius in bed. He had to be a damn genius in everything. He seemed to be able to learn in fifteen seconds where and how he should touch her to make her see the stars. Nobody ever made her feel this way. Yes, like a treasure. His hands caressed her with devotion. The captivating mix of softness, passion, tenderness and the desire was driving her crazy. And seeing her, he was also driving him crazy.

- Penny ... - panted.

She could not speak. Simply, she raised her hips towards him, in a clear invitation. Sheldon gritted teeth. He wished her so much he had to restrain himself with all his strength not to hurt her. He was introduced gently. Penny gasped. The pleasure was so immense that blinded them. The gentle movements soon became a dance of passion. The spiral of desire and pleasure rose until than an ecstasy explosion overtook them, screaming their names. Sheldon collapsed on Penny, his heart pounding in his chest, in temples, in the ears. She hugged him, pressing him against her chest. For a few minutes they tried retrieve their breath. The young physicist gritted his teeth. He knew he was crushing the poor girl. Shedon gathered his few forces and dropped to her on the bed. Penny seemed to recover well before him. She sat up on one elbow and looked at him.

- I suppose you want to go take a shower with disinfectant right now. - she said pointedly.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow, still breathing hard.

- I would... if I could move.

She could not help laughing. She lay down beside him, but he was removed and slipped an arm under her. The girl immediately snuggled against his chest. The soft beat of his heart comforted her. She was going to say something, but exhaustion overcame her and fell asleep on his chest. Sheldon took her in his arms in an automatic gesture and his consciousness also disappeared on a deep dream.


	27. Chapter 27

Penny moved gently as was waking up. She felt so wonderfully fine than she didn't want regaining consciousness and squeezed her eyes. But her brain did not obey. A vast smoothness, which seemed to surround her, made her get out of her sweet dream. For a split second, she could not understand where she was. But then she felt some delicious warmth around, and a quiet breathing's movement. She opened her eyes wide. No, it was not a dream. Her head was resting on bare Sheldon's chest, which radiated that wonderful warmth and wellbeing. She heard the heart beating softly, with perfect timing. The girl did not want to separate, but she just could not help do it. She looked at him. Her own heart skipped a beat. There he was, Sheldon Cooper, fast asleep, with a look of peace on his face. She'd never seen him so relaxed. Sheldon used to have a serious expression, proud and inquisitive. A genuine mix that gave him all his expressiveness. But now none of it appeared. His face was calm, revealing an attractive almost unreal. He looked like a sleeping angel. The girl gulped. This physicist was a deep mystery. Who could imagine that the obsessive, eccentric, schizophrenic, selfish and misanthropic Dr. Cooper was also the delicious, tender, noble, loving and irresistible Moonpie? She could not take her eyes off his face. Again she realized she was hopelessly in love with him. A shadow of sadness descended. Yes, it is true, they had slept... but she felt it did not change things. She knew she would die of grief if he, terrified by what had just happened, put distance between them. She knew Sheldon well. His irrational part, the little that might exist in his brain, wanted and loved her. That was very clear ... after what happened that night. But his powerful rational part... terrified her.

Sheldon moved, frowning and letting out a slight groan, as if he felt he was waking up and he didn't want do it at all. The girl stifled a gasp as she felt his arm moving around her waist, in an almost reflex. Again she felt her skin burning against his. Penny stood perfectly still, almost afraid. The young physicist gradually opened eyelids. His beautiful blue eyes seemed unable to focus. Then his gaze focused on Penny. The girl looked at him, half smiling, half fearful. He did not understand why she looked so rare... until his mighty brain awoke definitely. He stifled a gasp, realizing at once that he was completely naked and Penny too, burning his skin with her contact. He could not look away from her. How could she appear so beautiful, always? No ...It couldn't ... It couldn't be true! Again, his damn body seemed respond the irresistible desire which she was eliciting. He appealed all his control, releasing her, and clenched his fists, teeth and eyelids with all his might. She looked at him, worried.

- Sheldon ... are you okay?

- Yes ... - he said, lying as bad as usual, with his eyes closed to the fullest.

Penny let out a sigh of despair.

- Sheldon, look at me.

- I can't do it. You're naked. And ... remember that in mythology, every time the characters look at, nothing ends right.

- Sheldon, look at me - she said, without a hint of patience.

But he stubbornly kept his eyes closed. The girl grunted and, without more, leaned on his chest, pressing his body to hers. The young physicist gasped and opened his eyes helplessly. Penny looked at him, smiling funny.

- Very well ... - affectionately, she kissed the tip of nose. - And now, let's start talking like normal people ... - she coughed. - Good morning, Sheldon. Did you sleep well?

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

- This is the conversation that you judge "normal" after ... one night ... completely out of the ordinary from all existing viewpoints?

The girl let out another sigh and rolled her eyes.

- Hey, okay, yeah, okay. It has not been a normal... night ... But we must not dramatize. Only ... we have slept ...

The physicist's expression could not be more perplexed.

- Oh yeah, luckily nothing more happened ... - suddenly, he was terrified. - Oh… my...! - he looked at the girl, as if he was shot. - Have you ... used some form of contraceptive protection...? Because I would be very happy if you did.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression. She did not want to torture him. Sure she had used protection. But seeing Sheldon with that panic face was priceless. She could not resist. She looked a little guilty.

- Well ... the truth is ... - she gave him her best innocent face. The young physicist was about to collapse. She laughed out loud. - You should see the look on your face, jajajajajajajajajajaja!

He stared blankly, with multiple tics across the face. Penny tried to dominate her laughter with an effort.

- Oh, come on, calm down Moonpie. Of course I've used protection. Although ... on the other hand, would not it be lovely to have a little blond Sheldon with blue eyes? - Said fun.

He looked at her with more terror if it was possible. The girl laughed again. She could not avoid it. Teasing Sheldon was one of her favourite pastimes. Well ... and kiss him, obviously. He shook his head and made a serious effort to recover.

- Come on, Moonpie, don't worry. Nothing happened. I was just kidding.

- You're wrong, Penny. Yes, something happened. Something that is far from "nothing". - he replied, seriously.

The girl looked at him. Suddenly, she began to feel a dull ache in the heart.

- Sheldon, if you dare say that it has been a mistake and will never happen again, I pick up all my things and I truly move out...

The young physicist swallowed. That was just he was going to say, but her threat silenced him. He gritted his teeth.

- Penny ... I must ... - he shook his head. - ... I must tell the truth. It is true that it has been a mistake. Although ... I do not want you to go.

She snorted desperate.

- Why the hell was a mistake? Did not you like it? - she rebuked him, sitting on the bed, clutching the sheet to her chest, angrily.

Sheldon clenched teeth again. Oh, dear Lord! Damn, that was the damned problem. Now he could understand why Leonard, Howard and Raj were obsessed with sex. Although he was convinced that none of them had ever touched the heaven in the same way he had done with Penny that night. If he was a vulgar and ordinary human like them, he would be carried away by this irrational madness. But he wasn't. He squeezed her eyes, trying to find his iron will. No, no ... he ... was...not! He opened eyes.

- Penny, it's not a matter of ... that. - Said. - This is ... no, not good for either of us.

The girl blinked.

- What?

The physicist tried to build his speech, but she interrupted him.

- So, okay, let me knowing if I understand. Sex generates a brutal shock of endorphins in the brain, right? - she saw that the young physicist nodded. - And endorphins, besides increasing welfare, enhance the body's defenses, improve the proper functioning of the organs and make the brain think better.

Sheldon looked surprised. Yes, she really deserved her success in test. She raised an eyebrow.

- So ... Could you explain exactly why having sex is not good for either of us?

The physicist swallowed. Damn! She had disrupted his entire argument, and to make matters worse, using a completely rational reply. He desperately searched for an answer.

- Penny, we are friends ... friends do not have sex. - he said, emphasizing each syllable.

- Well ... it depends. There are also ... friends with benefits.

He looked at her blankly.

- What's do you mean? You and I are friends with benefits ... in a while.

She looked a little condescending. She could not help smiling at that irresistible ignorance of the real world, so characteristic of Sheldon.

- Honey ... you and I have never been... that. Friends with "benefits" means do favours ... but favours not ... so innocent.

He looked stunned when he finally understood. He raised an eyebrow.

- Why did not you tell me before? Now I understand ... Leonard's face when I told him that you and I were friends with benefits.

She looked puzzled. After, she laughed.

- Well, now we are... really. - she said, winking mischievously.

He looked at her.

- Penny ... this is... not a good idea.

- Why not? - she watched his face.

- Because ... - he desperately sought a powerful motive, but without knowing why, was really hard finding it. - Because this ...is distracting me. I am a science's man, and for me there is nothing more.

She felt again the pain in the chest.

- Then why do not you want I leave? Why you do not want I disappear from your life? If for you nothing is more important than science, you wouldn't mind if I leave or not.

Sheldon swallowed. Damn, why the hell she had to discover the scientific method? He groaned in defeat and looked.

- I don't want you go. You're my friend.

She could not help dedicate a smile full of tenderness. On the one hand she ached he call her "friend", but on the other hand, she knew that he loved her... of the strange way that Sheldon Cooper could love. She approached him, paralyzing his breathing.

- So ... Friends with benefits? - she asked, as if to close a deal.

He swallowed.

- That ... means ...? - The girl gave him a smile that melted completely. He was about to give in, but he shook his hard head. - No, Penny, that ... cannot be repeated again.

She snorted in exasperation.

- Oh, damn you and your rationalism! Very well, do what you want. But if I were you, I would not bet on "cannot be repeated again."

She looked at him with defiance in her eyes. He had deserved it. Penny pulled the sheet and stood up, stark naked. Sheldon stifled a gasp at the sight. By all the ...! He tried to look away, but it was impossible. Her body was perfection made temptation. He couldn't breathe.

- I'm going to take a shower. - she said without further explanation.

- Hey, I was going to do it.

- Well, nothing happens. The bathroom is big enough for two. - she replied with a smile that did not bode well. - In addition, as you are a homo novus, then nothing happens because we take a shower together, right? You're above that ... "weaknesses"… Or… maybe you aren't?

They stared, challenging at each other. Sheldon gritted teeth. He did not know how, but found enough pride to pull the sheet. He also stood up on equal conditions with her. Penny gulped to see him naked. Damn Homo novus! Now it was she who was about to lose all control and jump over him. But she also had nothing to envy in terms of pride. Both raised their heads and looked almost angry, cursing each other for torture they were feeling. But the stubbornness was above everything. They got into the shower and Sheldon was the first to take the gel. He opened the tap, enjoying the feel of water on face. Penny could not stop looking at him. No one else could be so immensely ... hot. Well, this game had gone far enough ... She approached silently.

- Did you know that "benefits" in the shower are extremely ... exciting? - she said, running a finger down his back.

Sheldon arched his back involuntarily. He turned, as if she would burn him.

- No ducklings adhesives. I do not qualify as exciting, but rather dangerous.

She laughed fun. Penny took a step toward him, but did not notice that the soap had fallen to the floor. Automatically, she slipped underfoot, losing balance and crying of terror. But she managed to cling to Sheldon, who made a desperate effort to remain standing.

- Penny! - he almost shouted in a gasp. The girl was quite close to him, holding him with panic face. In fact, since she had dislocated her shoulder, she scared that it could happen again. She had never felt a pain so unbearable, especially when the doctor put the joint in place. The physicist swallowed, making a huge effort to maintain control. - Penny, please, let me go.

- I don't want to fall. - Said, frightened.

He took a deep breath.

- You will not fall. - he pushed away the soap as he could with his foot. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders. - Penny ... please...

They stared. Sheldon could no longer bear the sight of Penny, naked, ravishing and unbearably beautiful, looking at him with that look of shock and ... sadness. The girl put her hand on his chest.

- Please, don't move me away from you. I ... - she looked. To hell with pride! She stifled a sob of despair and looked defeated. - ... I love… you.

Sheldon looked at her, as if he could not understand. She finally let out a sob of frustration. The bright and brilliant Dr. Cooper could unravel the mysteries of the whole universe, but was unable to understand three words: "I love you". She covered her face with his hands. He began to feel that all the nerves went up for his stomach to his throat. He cleared his throat and tried to ... do something to fix the situation.

- Penny ... I also appreciate you, but...

- Oh, damn - she cried, raising her hands, full of despair. - By all...! – glared at him. - Are you sure you're a genius? Because right now, I swear you... aren't...! - Stressed, almost shouting. - I'm telling you I love you, you fucking freak. You know what that means?

He looked scared. He felt... if not answered correctly, she would kill him in the shower, like the scene from Hitchcock movie. He swallowed.

- Well ... that means you like hearing sing Soft Kitty when you're sick?

She fixed her eyes on him. Yes, she had to kill him. The problem is that she could not. Penny closed her eyes tightly. She approached him with a feline look, and clung to his neck.

- Yes, that could also be included. But there is more. - Her green eyes darkened dangerously. - I like being with you. I like seeing you when you eat, talk, work, play video games ... I like your conversations. I like the way you look at me. I like you always look after me. - Approached, placing a kiss on his jugular and paralyzing his breath- I like tasting your skin. - His short hair tangled between her fingers. - I like kissing you. - she caught his lips in a short and delicious kiss. - I like ... touching you and feeling you like it. - her hand slid down his chest, bristling all his skin. - I love ... making love with... you...

The daring hand reached his navel. She smiled as he felt the effect on him. Sheldon was breathing hard, doing a ridiculous attempt to regain control. But it was too late. Before realizing, he had caught her, lifting her up and holding her up between his body and the bathroom tiles. She choked a moan as he kissed and caressed her. He paused a moment, leaning his forehead on hers, his blue eyes burning.

- Why ... why ... do you do... this to me?

She did not know whether to be horribly wrong or blissfully happy. But she could not think anymore. Sheldon got his name on a scream when he possessed her again. Passion overtook them, and their gasps tore the air. The pleasure exploded like a million fireworks. They embraced tightly as the waves of pleasure rose through them. Penny tried to stand on her trembling feet but she had no strength and slipped again. Sheldon managed to catch her by the waist, but both fell. The physicist cushioned the blow of Penny, who fell on his chest, but not his. His back fell so violently on the hard surface that Penny felt die seeing his face, pale from pain.

- Sheldon! God! Are you okay?

The physicist only moved a foot, as if to prove that his spinal cord was not damaged. He let out a shaky breath.

- Better if... we try to stop endangering our lives ... for today.

She nodded. It suddenly felt terribly guilty. And embarrased.

- Oh, God, I'm sorry, really! Are you ... really okay? Do you need anything?

- The first question answers itself ... contemplating my situation. As for the second ... I would be eternally grateful if ... you got up.

She did automatically and got out of the shower.

- I ... I ... I'm sorry. I'll let you take a shower ... quiet. - He raised a skeptical eyebrow. - Really ... I ... I'm going. Hey ... Goodbye.

Before he could answer, the girl disappeared out the door, running. Sheldon gritted his teeth, managed to get up and turned on the shower. When pain decreased, his brain finally began to think clearly. This situation had to be resolved once and for all, for his own physical, mental and moral health. And he'd do without fail.


	28. Chapter 28

- Knock, knock, knock... Penny.

The girl was shocked by the unmistakable knock. Her heart started beating at full speed. By God! She felt like she was fifteen and the boy she liked was knocking on her door to ask her out. How could happen something like this ... after all men who had gone through her life? No sense. However, it was normal to feel nervous as a girl at her first love. She had much experience with normal men with normal relations ... most of them lacking true love. Sheldon was ... from another species, and unfortunately, she was in love to the bone. So this was a unique situation.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny.

She breathed deeply. She didn't know how to react. She never knew how to react to him. She wanted to open the door, hug him without thinking and kiss him desperately. But on the other hand she was extremely scared. Fear that he would reject her. She knew it was ridiculous to think this after what had happened that night and in the bathroom. But she could not help it. She knew him very well. Sheldon had been missing since the morning, when the little "incident" happened at the bathroom. She had fled to her apartment and she had not seen him since then. Actually, it had only been ten hours, although they seemed to years. And as time went on, she felt more terror, for she felt that the rational brain overdeveloped Sheldon had managed to overcome his irrational part and decided to walk away from her.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny.

She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering courage, and opened the door. Her heart jumped when she saw him. Sheldon seemed serious ... and also shy. There was a slight flush on his cheeks.

- Good night ... Penny.

She fought the urge to pounce on him. She swallowed.

- Good ... night, Sheldon.

They looked as if they did not know what else to say. Sheldon was holding some papers in one hand and in the other the small jar which had the ointment against contusions. Penny raised an eyebrow questioningly.

- I ... - Sheldon swallowed. - Well, I need someone who... helps me ... with this. Leonard… not feels up for it.

Penny could not help smiling, a little sadly.

- Have you ever considered coming to see me without needing anything from me ... just because of me?

He stared into her green eyes.

- Not always I come because I need something ... - he fought back. - In fact, I dare say that is you who comes to my apartment for that reason the most times.

She glared, but took the pot. Sheldon held her look.

- Besides, You are the main reason that this cream has to apply myself.

- Oh, by God..! - She shook her head in exasperation. - I'm not guilty to...

She gasped. Sheldon had just took off his two T-shirts. How could he be so ... damn attractive? But something more froze her breath. She ran out of air to see the terrible bruise which was right in the middle of the back, and which was almost as big as her hand. Suddenly, she felt horribly wrong. Sheldon had this horrible injury by her fault. Yes, he was right. For her own damn fault. He had prevented her from falling into the bathtub, catching her, no matter the blow and that was the result. She looked into his eyes, a lump in the throat.

- I'm ... sorry ... Moonpie. - she said feeling an inexplicable desire to mourn.

He looked down for a moment, and then looked again.

- Well ... actually, it was an accident. - he replied, trying to say anything to erase the sadness of her beautiful face. - Although ... it would not have happened if you ... - he swallowed. He made an effort to, for once in his life, not being as overwhelmingly honest and saying something comforting. - I mean, do... do not worry. I will not die for this ... I think...

She could not help feeling that huge wave of tenderness he always inspired her. She wanted to kiss him, hug him with all her might. But she could not do anything but take a little of cream with her fingers. She approached to heal him. He looked a little scared.

- Take...care. It hurts ... a lot.

- Don't worry, I do... Is better if you lie face down on the couch.

The young physicist obeyed, leaning on a cushion. Penny had barely touched the skin when a searing pain shot through him. She stopped seeing his face contorted with a grimace of pain.

- Sorry, sweetie ... - she said distraught. - I swear ... I cannot do it more gently. But that ... it looks very ugly.

- Don't ... worry. - Sheldon gritted teeth. - Continued, please...

She thought desperately for something to ease his pain. She began to sing "Soft Kitty" softly. That always worked. Sheldon seemed to relax a little, but she knew he still felt enough pain. Gradually, the drug seemed to make its effect. Sheldon let out a sigh of pain and relief. Finally he sat up. He looked at the girl.

- Thank you.

She looked down for a moment, but her eyes were drawn hopelessly by his. They couldn't look away from their eyes. She gently stroked his cheek. Both were dying for the wish to quench thirst which they felt by the other. The moment was broken when Sheldon seemed to remember something and looked away. He took the papers he had left on the table and handed to Penny. The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

- What is this?

- It is ... an agreement to redefine the terms of our ... relationship.

The girl thought she had misheard.

- W ... What?

Sheldon took a deep breath.

- I've been reflecting, Penny, and I think that given the complexity of ... our friendship, it is necessary to develop a specific document where most points were clarified, in order to avoid ... reactions and complex situations.

Penny just looked at him like she was seeing ET, flesh and blood.

- Reactions and complex situations...? - she repeated.

- Yes - he replied. - As, for example, that happened this morning ... in the bathroom. Thereby everything will be much better planned and our relationship will proceed normally.

She closed her eyes tightly and leaned head in her hands in a moment. Then she turned to look at him, unable to even blink.

- A question ... Within these "reactions and complex situations" - the girl made a sarcastic gesture to mark the words. - Is also sex included? Or ... directly, we not speak of it and we pretend nothing happened?

Sheldon swallowed.

- Well ... - the physicist made a huge effort to stay calm. - Deny what has happened is not ... rational. But we can admit that ... it's been a slip irrational which should not happen in the future.

Penny looked at him and wanted to hit his head with the jar of cream. But her desire to discuss prevented it.

- Why it should not happen in the future? - she inquired.

The young physicist started to feel the tic in his eye.

- Because you've already seen the smallest of the consequences. I almost fractured spine...

- Okay, fine, we can include a clause that discarded dangerous places to make love.

Sheldon tried to breathe normally, but it was costing horrors.

- I don't think that solves... the problem - Said. - I cannot get into a full relationship ... of "friends with benefits" with you. I think I've already explained why.

She looked at him. Suddenly, all the pain which she had spent days trying to hide in heart overcame her.

- ... I was not planning on a relationship of "friends with benefits." - she said, with a voice tremendously pained.

Sheldon looked at her blankly. After, he flipped through the dossier.

- Well, I have tried to redefine it as "friends with certain benefits" including kissing...

- By all...! - Penny stood up and snatched the damn dossier from Sheldon's hands, throwing him to the ground in anger. - What the hell do you want, Sheldon Cooper? You say you do not want to get involved with me, that tonight it was a slip that should not be repeated, that you are a scientist and blah, blah, blah ... And on the other hand you come here and give me puppy dog eyes for give the cream in your damn back, and you look at me as if you did not want anything more than repeat...- her voice broke - What are you want? Make me crazy?

- It's funny that you ask this. - He said, defensively with a fury that he himself couldn't understood. - I'm just trying to put some order in this chaos. Also, this morning you said that you wanted a "friends with benefits" relationship. I've only added kisses as "benefits" and you turn into Hulk. Why? Because I didn't add sex as "benefits"? Oh, great, then we planned sex once every week. Satisfied?

She felt as if he'd just put an arrow in the middle of heart. She could never imagine that he ... could make her feel like a common whore who just wanted sex. Her eyes filled with tears. Her anger, her pain descended by her soul and her right hand. The girl downloaded a resounding slap on physicist's cheek.

- You're an idiot, Sheldon Cooper.

Penny turned and ran out of her own apartment. Sheldon stood, feeling an unbearable pain. His back hurt. He had an injured and flushed cheek. But that was nothing compared to the horrible feeling he was feeling in chest. For the first time in his life, he felt like a complete idiot. Yes, she was right. He had insulted her and in the worst way possible. Penny. The girl that was always there ... in his heart and head. The girl who had turned his brain and his body in a vortex of entropy. He looked at the open door. He could not let her go, he could not. He got up with an effort and ran from the apartment.


	29. Chapter 29

Penny tried to fight her own tears as she walked through the crowd that filled that bar. She still didn't know why she was there. Her feet had carried her far away from her apartment, without thinking. She did not mind at all the place. Only mind being so far away from ... She wiped tears furiously and shoved one's way through, receiving incredulous and irritated looks from people. She worked her way up to the bar and sat down.

- A double whiskey. - Rasped.

The waiter smiled her in a obscene grimace, as he filled his glass.

- What's wrong, darling? A bad day?

Penny gave him a very bad face.

- It's none of your business. - she snapped dryly.

- Hey, calm down, sweetheart, I have no guilt. - He defended himself. - You're a girl too pretty to have that funeral face and drink a double whiskey. At beauties like you, that is very bad.

Penny looked at him as if to kill him and, without more word, took the cup and emptied its contents at once, without flinching. The waiter looked puzzled.

- Another. - she ordered.

The man shook his head, but obeyed and continued to serve other customers. Penny stood motionless, staring at her drink without seeing in reality. The stomach was burning, and also felt a slight dizziness. But it still was not enough. She wanted to drink up stopping feel that painful feeling rising from the middle of her chest, drowning her throat, burning her eyes. She wanted to drink up ... lose all sense. Her smile was full of sarcasm and sadness. In the background, she understood that Sheldon did not want to know anything about her. He was brilliant, and she ... pathetic. There she was, unable to do anything but get drunk. She hated herself in a way she didn't long time ago. She was worthless. She was just a beautiful empty shell. That's why her relationship with Leonard hadn't worked... and much less could work with Sheldon. She looked at people around her as if she didn't understand why they were there. Why were they so funny, if only they were dancing like idiots, without having not even a moderately decent conversation? She gritted her teeth and swore again the person who caused ... those unpublished thoughts. Damn! Now she felt like a freak. One of those idiots smiled her, stirring her stomach. She turned away and went back to fixing her eyes on the whiskey.

- Hey, baby! What are you doing here?

The girl believed that voice were hallucinations due to alcohol. It could not be ... She turned slowly ... No, unfortunately, it were not hallucinations. Damn, what else had to happen that horrible day?

- Kurt?

- Of course, baby, who else? - he showed his stupid smirk. - What are you doing here?

Penny closed her eyes tightly.

- Kurt, I have nothing to answer that question. This is a public place and free movement of people is allowed. - she said wryly.

He looked as if she had spoken in Aramaic. The girl blinked. For a moment, she felt ... surprisingly identified with Sheldon. She shook her head, trying to erase those blue eyes of his mind. The not evolved chimp that was in front of her again showed his dazzling smile.

- Well, I'm glad to see you, baby. What if we go out there and we have a little fun?

Penny felt nausea. She was not sure if that idiot was drunk. In fact, he always behaved ... in the same way, he were drunk or not.

- Hey, I'll tell you once and I will not repeat it. Go back where you came and leave me alone.

But apparently, that gorilla didn't understand English neither. He gave a little stupid laugh and, without more, took the girl by the waist.

- Baby, you don't know how much your temper turns me on.

Penny stifled a cry of disgust, feeling the rough big hands on her waist. Besides disgust, she felt an irrepressible terror. That fucking animal had the strength of a bear.

- Get off me, you damn fool! You're hurting me!

No one seemed to hear. Kurt smiled wickedly.

- I think you need someone to take down your genius.

She tried to break free, but it was like being held by two steel tongs. She almost sobbed helplessness and disgust, as she watched him leaning, closer and closer. Suddenly, she was completely paralyzed, stunned, as if she could not react. Her eyes widened, looking beyond Kurt. That strange reaction made him momentarily forget his evil intentions and looked in the same direction as the girl. Penny thought ...she was dreaming. It could not be...

- S ... Sheldon...

Theoretical physicist was completely still, at just three feet away. His eyes were blue fire as he watched the two-meter behemoth which held Penny. His rational side told him that to rebuke that gorilla was a death sentence. But he just could not help it. Never in his life had been so anxious to ... kill a Homo sapiens. O well, a Homo erectus. Kurt looked at the young physicist with a stupid expression, as if he did understand nothing. Suddenly he seemed to react.

- Wait a minute, I know you. You are the dwarf's friend; who ran out of pants and went to the Halloween party dressed like a zebra. - he laughed stupidly.

Sheldon's blue eyes flashed dangerously.

- It is amazing that your brain has registered that. - he answered. - But let me say that my costume was about the Doppler effect. I would explain what it is, but I think I stoop to your intellectual level if I did.

Kurt looked back at him without understanding a word. Penny blinked not believing that all this was happening. She tried to pull Kurt's taking advantage of the confusion, but he held her on tightly, eliciting a cry that pierced Sheldon's heart.

- Well, whatever. Get out of here. We are busy.

- Let me go! - Penny returned to fight with all her might.

- Let her go. - Sheldon said, almost at the same instant.

The girl froze. Kurt just loosened his grip on her and glared at the physical.

- Get out of here if you want to live.

Sheldon swallowed but did not retreat. Suddenly, Penny broke free of the grip and lifted her knee, discharging a blow with all her might in Kurt's crotch. The behemoth staggered, with a pale face. The girl ran, grabbing Sheldon's arm.

- Come on!

But Kurt had managed to stay on his feet and lunged for her again. Sheldon stood in his way with such bad luck that the Mastodon's fist crashed into his stomach, pulling all the air from his lungs. Kurt raised Sheldon, ready to finish him off, but the young physicist managed to defend himself enough to save his life. The fight ended abruptly when two security guards appeared. Kurt released Sheldon and slipped cowardly. The young physicist fell to his knees.

- Sheldon!

Penny felt died. She helped him up, holding him, and both went out of that dump. Sheldon sat with effort on a bench. The girl could barely contain her tears.

- Oh my God! Are you...? - her voice broke, seeing him beaten, with a broken lower lip, stained clothes and covered in bruises. - Sheldon ... we must go to the hospital. That bastard ... was able to break you a rib or ... who knows what else.

The young physicist breathed heavily.

- I don't... think. If I had a broken rib ... I could not breathe. But ... - he looked at his right hand. It was extremely swollen from the punch he had tried to give this gorilla. As if he had given a concrete wall ... - I think my hand indeed... needs medical attention.

She nodded eagerly, trying to control her nerves. She called a taxi and helped him into it. Finally they reached the hospital. They sat in those very seats where they had been when he had brought her after dislocating her shoulder. She looked at the questionnaire that nurse had given. The same one that had caused headaches when Sheldon tried to complete it. She could not help but smile with sadness and tenderness. Shee looked at the young man.

- Does it hurt ... a lot?

He was lost in her emerald eyes.

- What ... exactly? The back? The... chest?

She stifled a sob.

- I'm ... sorry, Moonpie. I'm so... sorry. It was my fault. I understand that what you want is to get away from me. Every time I get close to you, you ends up injured.

Sheldon looked at her carefully.

- It's not your fault. At least, not on purpose.

She couldn't avoid stifled a sob and lowered her head sadly. Sheldon again felt the pain in his chest. He held out his left hand to take hers.

- Please ... do not cry. You know I do not like to see you mourn.

Penny smiled a sad smile through her tears. Sheldon reached out his hand, unable to resist, stroking her cheek to wipe the tears. The contact sent chills in both. Penny could not tear her gaze from his blue eyes.

- Forgive me, Penny ... - he said very quietly. - ... I ... I never meant to insult you. It's just ... I do not know how to behave with you ... not to put one's foot in it. You know ... the social relations ... are not my strong point. - he lowered his head, sad.

She gazed at him adoringly. Her love for him was so immensely strong that would not let her talk. She would never do anything that would harm him, even she died of grief.

- Don't… worry, honey. I ... I ... I will not put you in any situation you do not know manage. I promise. Never again.

The pain in her chest increased deeply. Sheldon looked at her.

- What do you mean?

- Well ... that ... we will forget all these ... things that have happened lately. - she said with an effort. - And we will be the good friends we've always been.

Penny felt her soul was broken as she said that. Sheldon ran her through with his blue eyes.

- I think ... that's impossible. - he said. - I cannot forget. I have eidetic memory.

They stared, feeling that they could hardly breathe.

- But ... - she began without understand. She was speechless to see him so close. - Then ... what ... could we do?

Sheldon wanted to kiss her more than anything in that moment. Even pain seemed to have disappeared.

- I guess I can write another document about... a dating relationship.

At first she almost cursed him again, but his last words stopped her breath.

- W ... What?

Sheldon took a deep breath and looked at her.

- Penny ... will you be my girlfriend?

The girl looked at him. The heart seemed to stop ... and then start to beat so hard that hurt her. In response, she pounced on the physicist, kissing him as if her life depended on it. Sheldon gasped, feeling all the pain of his bruised body. She pulled back, worried.

- Oh, sorry...

- Typical from Nebraska's Farmers ... - he whispered with an irresistible expression of disapproving.

She gave a delightful giggle. Then she looked serious.

- Are you sure ... you want to be my boyfriend? Because maybe you not survive ... You're too weak.

He felt a flutter of concern. Penny could not take it anymore and laughed.

- It's not funny, Penny. - He said. - You know that... I'm not very good at detecting sarcasm.

- And ... who says I was joking? - she came perilously close to him. - I think ... I will kill you in bed...

She fun smiled as they returned to blend into a delicious kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Penny finished to complete the next day's schedule and breathed deeply. She was really exhausted. Her neck and back hurt, but despite everything, she was so happy... She didn't feel like this way years ago. Her thoughts flew from Dr. Miller's office to that was located down the hall. An involuntary smile spread across her beautiful face. Yes, she was so in love that this corny love in herself...She disliked it, but she could not help it. The girl knew she was grinning like a fool at that moment. Oh, of course, she was romantic, but she had always hated a too "sweet" love. She remembered how she used to pick on Bernadette when she saw her with her sugar candy, Howard. She shook her head. Perhaps it was karmic justice. Although she knew her sweet friend would never take revenge of her taunts. Bernie was too good for that.

She shook her head, still smiling. Suddenly, she warned that Dr. Miller was watching her with a suspicious smirk and a raised eyebrow.

- I'm glad to see you're in a good mood, even though today was a day really endless.

The girl tried to remove her excessive happiness and stared back somewhat embarrassed.

- I ... well, I have finished completing the agenda and everything is ready for tomorrow.

- Thanks Penny. You're the best secretary I have had. I can't imagine how this would be without you.

She smiled back, feeling very grateful.

- Thank you very much, doctor, but I think you're exaggerating. It's not a big deal.

- It is, really. I think I have to invite to eat to Dr. Cooper for suggesting that you were my secretary. And now, come, go away at once. I guess you'll have more important things to do.

He gave her another smile suspicious. Penny could not help but return it. This man was really charming. He behaved so wonderfully that she had taken a great affection for him.

- Thank you, sir.

The old doctor cleared his throat as she went. The girl turned, before leaving.

- Give my regards to the doctor Cooper ... and my sincere congratulations.

The girl swallowed something shy. But her embarrassment evaporated seeing the paternal man's smile. She smiled back and closed the door. The girl walked down the hall, suppressing a laugh at the thought of Dr. Miller. It was clear that working surrounded by brilliant minds had made she did not have secrets to anyone. She looked at the Sheldon's door office. She inspired and knocked softly.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Sheldon.

Raj opened the door, giving her a shy smile. Behind him, Sheldon gave him an intense glance.

- Hello, Penny. - Raj greeted her with a considerable effort. The girl smiled.

- Hey guys. - The young woman entered. - You still have not finished?

The young Indian gave her a look of pity. Sheldon looked away and continued writing as he could on the slate, keeping down the pen precariously between the only two fingers free from hand bandage. The girl shook her head.

- Sheldon, the doctor told you that you shouldn't force the hand.

- And I obey. - He argued.

Raj raised an eyebrow.

- No, you don't. It is the fifth slate that he writes.

Sheldon glared at his friend with his angry eyes. Raj looked down automatically. Penny stifled a laugh with an effort. She was also making a huge effort to stop herself and not pounce on his Moonpie and kiss him, after being almost all day without seeing him. But Raj was present ... and she knew that if they kissed in front of him, the shock would be too much for the poor boy. It had almost passed two weeks since their official engagement, and they had not said anything to anyone. It was being really harder for Sheldon keep this secret and not tell it to Leonard, but Penny could convince him that it was better if they gathered them all to announce news at a time. Otherwise, they sure would be offended if anyone found out before others. That night they would have dinner together and Sheldon and Penny would say the news. Penny was a little nervous. She didn't know how her friends would react. Well, actually, she knew that after the initial impact, all would rejoice greatly. However, she worried about Amy. She considered Penny as her best friend ... and she had been Sheldon's girlfriend. She could not help thinking that she was betraying Amy... somehow. Yes, it was ridiculous thinking about that, when the relationship that Sheldon and Amy had remained had been anything but normal. But still, she could not help but feel bad. Sheldon seemed to notice that her eyes had changed. Lately, the young physicist had become an expert in guessing how she felt. That was really amazing, considering the disastrous results of his first attempt to interpret the feelings of others. The young man looked away to direct his eyes to Raj.

- Raj, I have to talk to Penny in private. So go out.

Well ... it was clear that some things will not change anything. Penny shook her head at such lack of tact. Raj blinked with pity face, but he eventually left, closing the door. The girl crossed her arms, trying to contain the laughter that was struggling to come out and show angry. But it was hard enough. The physicist looked at her.

- What?

She raised an eyebrow. Sheldon twitched.

- Hey, you know that guessing your mind it's hard for me.

- Yes ... sometimes yes. - She agreed. - How hard is for you being a little polite?

- It's not about that. Simply, courtesy wastes time. - he saw the face with which the girl was looking at him and his nerves rose slightly more. - It's true. And do not look at me with that face. In addition, Raj knows me and he knows that ... well, that I value him in the background.

She could not help laughing this time.

- In what background ... exactly? - she approached funny ... and dangerous. - And ... why were you in such hurry to get rid of poor Raj?

Sheldon swallowed as she was hung from his neck. No matter that they were dating. He never could get used to these ... romantic routines without suffering cardiac arrhythmias. With Amy, it had never happened this. Also, fortunately, the neurobiologist had respected his strict rules about physical contact. However, Penny had destroyed them completely. Whenever they were alone, she kissed him and hugged him shamelessly. Not that It bothered him... In fact, he was dying to kiss her, to be as nonchalantly uninhibited as she, but he could not. He could not control the vast entropy of feelings she caused him and this terrified him. He tried to do it every day, but it was tremendously difficult. Well, at least he was able to support her contact with her body without trembling... too much. She smiled irresistible.

- I missed you so much, Moonpie.

He felt he was dying a little as he watched her. No answer. He just bent his head to brush his lips against hers in a kiss incredibly soft and careful. Penny felt she melted with the immense sweetness. But it wasn't enough for her and, when he was separating, she grabbed his neck to devour that delicious mouth. Sheldon ran out of air.

- Penny ... - he gasped, trying to inspire. - I remember you that... we're still in the Caltech.

- Spoilsport. - She said with a pout, freeing him reluctantly.

Sheldon could not help smiling as he shook his head. The girl sighed as she watched the table, full of papers.

- Hey, do you have a lot? We must go now, if we don't want to be late for dinner.

- I've almost finished. - he began to put a stack of documents in the office's closet. Then he turned to the girl. - Penny, do you think others will accept well the fact of we are... dating?

She gave him a look a little worried.

- Why? You too afraid they do not react well?

Sheldon shook his head.

- I do not know ... Penny. Who worries me most is ... Leonard. - he froze, with a serious expression on his face. - He's my best friend and you ... well, you're his ex-girlfriend. Since you came to the opposite apartment... he was attracted to you. - he said sadly.

She gave him a loving smile. She loved to see that wonderful heart that had so deeply embedded in him and that almost no one knew it. She approached to stroke his cheek.

And casually... did not happened the same to you? - she asked with a mixture of amusement and tenderness.

The young physicist swallowed.

- Well ... I ... guess ... Leonard was not the only who was... impressed. - he admitted with some reluctance. His blue eyes were fixed on her. - But ... it's different, Penny. I ... - shrugged. - I discarded almost at the same moment that you and I ... well, that we could have more than just a neighbour relationship. There was no point. But Leonard did not.

The girl held his gaze.

- Listen, Moonpie. You don't need to worry about Leonard. Between him and I only there is a good friendship, and he is perfectly happy with Priya. He understood at last that things between us would not work really. So do not ever feel bad for him.

He nodded, a little more convinced. Then he looked.

- And you? Are you worried about ... anyone?

The girl sighed.

- Well, to be honest ... I worry Amy... a little. I guess I feel with her the same way you do with Leonard. I do not want to hurt her.

Sheldon shook his head.

- My courtship with Amy was just an experiment. I don't think you should worry about this.

- But ... What if she really ended up falling in love with you?

The young physicist looked at her blankly.

- That seems rather strange. - he said with a raised eyebrow. - But in the unlikely event that it was true, she will have to accept that it was not reciprocated.

She shook her head.

- You could be so charming, huh? Do not be so hard on her. What if you broke her heart?

- Amy knew exactly the kind of relationship that we held. It was fully described in our contract, so if her limbic system disregarded this detail, it is not my fault.

Penny rolled her eyes. But… on the other hand, what he was saying was an overwhelming truth. He hadn't deceived Amy with false promises. In fact, Sheldon Cooper never fooled anyone because he simply could not lie or betray. The young physicist finished packing several books. Then he turned to her.

- Ready. We can go.

She looked at him, still worried.

- Sheldon ... I ... I felt terrible if our relationship could cause a break with our friends.

He looked at her intently.

- If they really are our friends, nothing will happen, Penny. Don't worry. Also, as you said, Leonard seems very happy being the Raj's brother-in-law, and Amy seems to get on well with our exotic friend. So ... we may have to give a gift to Dr. Koothrappali for his invaluable and unintentional assistance. - he said thoughtfully. - And ... yes, maybe I have to behave a little more ... politely with him.

She smiled involuntarily. She did not know how, but he was always able to make her worries evaporated. She clung again to his neck, kissing the tip of the nose.

- You know what most I wish now is not precisely... go to dinner?

He gave her a disapproving and intense look.

- I keep reminding you that we are at Caltech. - he opened the door, giving way to the girl, with a slight bow.

- You'll see when we get home ... Moonpie ... No one's gonna save you ... - she threatened him quietly and funny.

Her giggle caused a shiver down his spine. The girl started down the hall toward the exit. Sheldon swallowed.

- Yes ...I feared this. - he muttered to himself while he closed the door and followed her.


	31. Chapter 31

- ... And then, the great idiot of Jack thought that opening the bottle could be a great idea. Just then Dr. Gablehauser appeared. You should have seen his face. - Howard concluded, laughing and making laugh to Leonard and Raj. Bernadette shook her head.

- Howie, you should not make fun of the misfortunes of ... - she began.

- I totally agree with Bernadette. - Sheldon interrupted her. - I can't see why is so funny you have emptied a bottle full of liquid oxygen. The Caltech does not have an economy so hard as to afford to waste resources lightly. – he concluded, taking a bite from his plate.

The others looked at him as always used to do it. Like an alien. But he did not notice. Penny stifled a giggle. Bernadette shook her head.

- I did not mean "that" misfortune, Sheldon. - Replied the girl. - I meant that you should not laugh at the mistakes of others.

- Sorry to disagree on that point. - Sheldon said again. - An oxygen bottle is always important.

- Feelings of others are too. - Bernadette countered.

Sheldon frowned.

- Feelings are not used by the cells for energy of nutrients, and oxygen it is.

- But ... - Penny looked at him intently. - ... Feelings can make oxygen to reach the cells more...difficult. It isn't, Moonpie? - said, biting her lower lip sensually.

Sheldon swallowed, seeing that damn gesture. He glared her. He knew she was provoking him on purpose ... and she was an evil expert. The girl smiled and winked. Bernadette could not help smiling. The others also suppressed a giggle. Yes, it was great fun to see that Penny was a big problem for Dr. Frankenstein. Especially when his right eye began to tremble, just like now. Sheldon showed all his pride.

- Feelings do not produce those reactions. Nervous system is which it does. - Looked away to focus on his plate, feeling he could no longer looking at her "lovely" girlfriend.

- Well, actually, is the sympathetic autonomic nervous system's reaction that produces a romantic attraction. - Amy intervened. - And it does indeed motivated by feelings that are managed in the hippocampus and amygdala. So in a way, what you said is true, Penny.

Sheldon looked at Amy reluctantly. Great, now also neurobiologist was on Penny's side. The young waitress laughed fun. She never imagined that such a conversation could be so interesting. Especially seeing the slight blush that had appeared on the Sheldon's cheeks.

- I think that's an oversimplification. - Sheldon said. - It's like suggesting that stars are very poetic, when they are simply manifestations of a nuclear fusion reaction.

- Well, some stars ... are product of other reactions. - Penny continued looking at him provocative. - Especially those that can be ... "touched".

Howard started whistling at the suggestion, but Bernadette silenced him with an elbow to the ribs. Penny finally could not help but burst into laughter. Others laughed too. Sheldon looked them breathing fire from his blue eyes.

- I don't see fun.

- I don't know why, but that not surprised me. - Howard said.

Sheldon glared at the engineer.

- Me neither, especially since your sense of humour, obviously cannot be the same as mine ... considering it is a trait associated with IQ.

- Hey, hey ... guys, take it easy. - Leonard intervened. - Okay, that's enough. Just kidding, Sheldon.

- Well I still do not grasp your joke. - he said, biting a piece of bread with the same face as a kid with a tantrum. Leonard shook his head and gestured to Howard. The young engineer snorted, filled with patience.

- Well, how about your day?

- Today in the lab, we have made considerable progress in our work on the effect of certain drugs on the nervous system. It has been very productive. - Amy said proudly. - You could never imagine how could react an ape who has taken LSD. Her EEG has more curves than my hips. - Concluded excited.

Others looked at with a raised eyebrow. Penny blinked her eyes. Raj gave her a goofy smile.

- I love to see them.

- Oh, you can come tomorrow. - Said the girl. - We will repeat the experiment but with guinea pigs.

The others looked at each other perplexed. That ... friendship between Amy and Raj was ... indescribable in human terms. Leonard shook his head.

- So ... How was your day, Sheldon? – asked, trying to change the subject.

- Oh, I cannot complain. - Said the physicist. - I finished one part of my theory and Dr. Gablehauser said it was really brilliant, but I already knew that. On the other hand, there is no other news. - Suddenly the tic of his eye seemed to seize him. - Un ... unless there is no other news that I'm ... authorized to disclose.

Leonard looked puzzled at his roommate. Penny gulped. Well, she was looking for a way to give the scoop ... though not such strange way. While on the other hand, in what way could reveal that she and Sheldon were dating? Obviously, none without being extremely rare. The girl cleared her throat.

- Sheldon, honey ... I think ... we can tell already.

- Penny and I are involved in a romantic relationship since two weeks. - Snapped the young physicist without even breath, with an drowned effort. Then, he tried breath like he was having an asthma attack and emptied the glass of water, gasping.

Penny put two fingers to her eyebrows. All were silent. Bernadette and Howard looked at each other.

- That is your big news? - Asked Howard.

Penny looked stunned.

- What? Are you saying that this doesn't overcome the stupid story of your oxygen bottle?

Bernadette smiled a sweet smile.

- It isn't that, Penny. It's just that ... well, we already knew.

For the first time in the history, Sheldon and Penny stayed with the same face: eyes wide and mouth open.

- Did you know? - Asked the girl.

She looked at Sheldon. The poor theoretical physicist swallowed.

- I have said nothing. I swear on Meemaw.

- That's not entirely true. - Intervened Leonard, funny.

Sheldon's eyes focused him. Penny crossed her arms.

- Can anyone tell me how the hell you know?

- Calm down, Penny. - Leonard reassured. - It's true that Sheldon kept the secret ... but obviously you could see he was hiding something as much as if he had stuck a sign on forehead. But his subconscious betrayed him.

Sheldon frowned.

- What are you talking about?

Leonard looked at him carefully, trying to soften his words.

- Well ... let's say ... - experimental physicist scratched his neck a moment. - ... Well, you know that the walls of this apartment are not too good as sound isolating ... and ...

- To the point, Leonard! - Penny said.

- One night... I heard you. - the young physicist admitted finally. -You were dreaming ... of Penny.

Sheldon frowned blankly. The girl froze.

- Well, that's not a definitive test to test this hypothesis. - said the higher physicist.

The others looked at him. Yes, it was clear that Sheldon Cooper always would be able of making the most complex mathematical calculations with closed eyes, but unable to understand the real world. Penny looked at him open-mouthed. Lately, she felt that she was not able to close it. Leonard snorted.

- Sheldon, it does for the simple reason that ... you were having an erotic dream with Penny. The other hypothesis is that you were dying in an asthma attack while you screamed her name.

The theoretical physicist ran out of air when he finally understood. He started to shake and all his tics were unleashed on his face. Howard began to laugh out loud, but stopped immediately when he saw Bernadette's face. Penny was finally able to close her mouth and looked at Leonard.

- And ... That's all the proof you need to believe that Sheldon and I were dating? - she shook her head. - Well, then, Howard and I also probably would have a relationship. - she said looking with a bad face to the engineer.

Bernadette also looked reproachfully at her boyfriend, who shrugged on the couch. Leonard shook his head.

- We are talking about Sheldon, Penny. - Said, as if it were the most obvious. - His prodigious brain has not enough imagination to recreate an erotic dream ... ... unless it happens in the real world.

Sheldon glared. Penny looked thoughtful.

- Well, I admit that makes sense.

- Excuse me, can you stop talking about me as if I were not here? - Theoretical physicist said irritably.

Leonard stifled a giggle. Howard smiled too.

- We already knew for some time. - Amy intervened, with a peculiar expression of sufficiency. - Right, Bernadette?

- Well ... mostly, we suspected. - Agreed the little blonde.

Penny looked everyone, puzzled. Great! In short ... Did they had been hiding when everyone knew they were dating? Did she had repressed her desire to kiss Sheldon and ... everyone knew it? She looked angry.

- You could have said it. - she growled.

- Well ... We assumed that you would take your time to communicate it. We wouldn't want to intervene in something so ... private. - Leonard explained.

- And we give you all our heartfelt congratulations. - Bernadette corroborated with a sweet smile.

All shared the congratulations. Penny felt her anger evaporated and could not help but melt into an emotional embrace with Amy and Bernadette. Leonard, Raj and Howard also smiled and hugged Penny. Finally they turned to Sheldon. They didn't know very well if doctor Frankenstein could receive congratulations for something like this. Leonard seemed to take the initiative and offered his hand.

- Congratulations, Sheldon. I hope you treat her like she deserves.

Penny smiled excitedly. The young man looked at his hand. Then he looked at Leonard. He never knew how to manage these situations, but for the first time his hard shell seemed to disappear before his friends. He shook his hand.

- Thank you. - Said with a weak smile.

The two friends smiled. Howard shook his head.

- Oh, that's incredible! Dr. Frankenstein knows say thank you. - Mocked.

Sheldon glared angry the young engineer. Penny came to embrace her boyfriend. She clung to his neck and gave him a reproachful look at Howard.

- And there are many more things he can do ... extraordinarily well. - said with an irresistible smile.

Sheldon felt all colours rose upon his face and looked at Penny, crossing her eyes with his. The guys issued several giggles.

- Well, enough talk, who wants to play Halo 3? - Asked Raj.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and firing in Halo. Finally, Howard, Bernadette, Amy and Raj said goodbye and left. Leonard also left, winking a suspicious eye to his flatmate before going into his room and closing the door. Finally, Sheldon and Penny were alone in the living room couch. Penny gave him a tender smile.

- You cannot imagine such weight is lifted off me. They've reacted...great! - Said, between incredulous and full of happiness.

He looked serious.

- Don't try to change the subject, Penny.

The girl looked at him without blinking.

- What the hell are you talking about, Moonpie?

Sheldon came perilously.

- I'm talking about all you've done tonight to get on my nerves ... in front of everyone.

She giggled again naughty, causing chills in his back. Penny looked at his eyes, biting her lip, still smiling sensually. The young physicist felt he was running out of air.

- It's... not... funny.

- Ohh, of course it is. - she did "walk" graciously her first and second finger down his chest, rising and pulling out a gasp. She looked at him funny. - What's up Moonpie? Do you need an oxygen bottle? - Joked.

He burned Penny with his blue eyes. Before she could show another victorious smile, he cornered her and tore her breathing with a passionate kiss. She responded with the same intensity. The temperature soared. Sheldon lifted her, kissing her as she put her legs around his waist, in an act almost reflex. Suddenly, the girl broke the kiss in a moment, to see that they were on the hall. She looked at him blankly.

- Where are we going? - asked blinking.

- To your apartment. – the physicist said in reply. - A hall full of air always is better than a wall.

She made a delicious chuckle as he opened the front door of the apartment. He tried to get to the bedroom, carrying her yet, but the mess on the floor tripped him. They fell on the couch. Penny laughed. He shook his head.

- You know that any day the government will close down this place for being a danger for public health?

She looked at him funny.

- Well ... - her daring hands slipped under his T-shirt, stroking and pulling out a gasp. - If you want ... We can leave this...activity to… pick up a little all this...

Sheldon gasped as she gently bit his collarbone.

- I'll ... take the… risk...

Penny's smile disappeared when he kissed her. Both lost all their sanity while passion overcame them again.


	32. Chapter 32

Sheldon frowned slightly when his powerful consciousness made him awake. He opened his eyes and immediately knew that obviously he was not in his apartment, neither in his bed. He swallowed. He looked to his right. Penny was sleeping peacefully on his chest, curled into a fetal position like a little girl. Again he felt to die a little, seeing the extraordinary beauty of her face, on which was appearing a soft smile. His skin shivered with hers. What was wrong with him due to this girl? He had always hated physical contact, but since they were dating, it seemed that all they did had to finish... in bed. It was like a fever that consumed him. He tried to manage it, placate it, forget it with his work at Caltech and their daily routines, but the fever was going up more and more until it could not be ignored, even for his powerful brain. He took a deep breath. His body seemed to return to answer that maddening fever. By all the ...! It could not be ... true. He'd just sleep with her and he still wished her... again? The poor theoretical physicist suffered a panic attack. This could not be normal. He had no external reference to compare their relationship to the normal standards. Maybe he should ask Leonard if he felt the same with Priya.

He managed to contain these disturbing instincts, fixing his eyes on the roof, unblinking. Gradually, he concentrated on his breathing, and in Penny's quiet breathing. He could not resist and looked to her again. She seemed so ... sweet and helpless. That was really surprising, considering that this rude farmer from Nebraska could scare the Hulk himself. But watching her sleep, no one could ever imagine the explosiveness she kept inside. An involuntary smile curled his lips as he watched Penny, and felt something in his chest. It was not the same as ... desire. It was something different. Like a strange pain that made breathing a little more difficult. Sheldon swallowed nervously, unable to interpret what he felt. He was scared by something he could not understand and had never happened before. His fever was still present, but now he wanted nothing more than hold her against his chest, protecting her from whatever it was, and not let her go.

Penny gently stirred while was awakening. She opened her eyes slowly, to cross a beautiful blue eyes that staring at her without blinking. The girl smiled. Nothing could be better than waking up and seeing those eyes. She rose a little, just above him.

- Good morning. - Said still smiling.

- Hi Penny. - He answered simply, but still watching her.

The girl gave him a slight chuckle. No one could be more adorable than Sheldon, especially when something was wrong with him. She knew him very well. She knew there was something that bothered him. It was written on his face. The girl sighed.

- What's the matter, Moonpie? - said full of patience. - Did not you sleep well? - Asked with a mischievous smile.

The physicist stared just brow furrowing.

- It still is not funny.

She giggled and approached to give him a good morning kiss. Sheldon held his breath as her delicious tongue caressed his lower lip. After breaking the kiss, they stared at each other. Sheldon was the first to look away, somewhat embarrassed. The girl tilted her head to further align her eyes with his.

- Honey, you know that I am not able to read minds, and less yours. - Funny said. - So I think it will be much better if you tell me what is going through that roller coaster ... you have in your brain.

Sheldon pursed his lips in a gesture of overwhelming confusion. He looked at her.

- I ... I have a doubt.

The girl blinked.

- Unbelievable. -I-know-everything-about-the-universe-and-what-it- contains-Cooper has a question. And he is asking me. - Said with wide eyes in a funny expression. Sheldon snorted again, glaring at her.

- I better ask Leonard. - Muttered.

The girl looked puzzled.

- Hey, wait, what do you have to ask Leonard? - glared. - I hope for your sake that the idea of sharing our sex life with your friend has not crossed that wonderful mind.

Sheldon frowned.

- I just wanted to ask what is considered an acceptable frequency of sexual encounters in a relationship. What else could I talk to him about our relationship? - he asked staring between confusing and inquisitor.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. Sometimes seemed she forgot that her boyfriend was Sheldon Cooper. Especially when she made love with him and he showed that that damn genius was also a genius in bed. She opened mouth to reply, but stared at him as if she had never seen him. Yes, it was much better if he continued ignoring the fact that two normal friends who had sex with the same girl, would have much to talk about. Although she felt that even if he knew this, he would not understand. He is Sheldon. She breathed deeply and closed eyes for a moment to open them again.

- Acceptable... frequency? - Repeated the girl, separating from him a moment to sit on the bed, covering herself with the sheet.

- That's what I said. - Looked at her without understanding her expression. The physicist rose up, sitting too. Penny could not keep her eyes diverted involuntarily to his bare chest. - Penny? Are you okay? - He asked with a frown.

- Uh ... yeah, well. - Said the girl. She forced herself to look into his eyes and focus on that ... well, whatever it was they were talking about. - What do you mean by "acceptable frequency"?

- Penny, frequency is the number of times to repeat an event in a given period of time. It can be expressed in...

- Sheldon. - she cut, rolling eyes. - I know what frequency is. I do not understand why you want to know if ... our sexual encounters have the right frequency.

The girl suddenly fell silent. By God, she was talking like him! She grimaced in horror. Sheldon looked at her like a strange scientific discovery.

- Penny, I have the feeling that your brain is undergoing a period of instability ... I hope ... maybe due to the hormonal cocktail you have right now in the blood.

The girl took a deep breath. Yes, for the first time, maybe that big weirdo who was her boyfriend was right. She calmed down and looked at him.

- Okay, let's see, let's focus. Why do you want to know if our "frequency" is acceptable?

Sheldon looked away, a bit uncomfortable.

- Well ... let's say ... I like to know the reference standard for classifying our relationship.

- Why? - Asked. She never could imagine, even in her wildest dreams, having such a conversation.

- Well ... because I do not know how much is normal ... Our encounters are so frequent.

The young physicist lowered his head in shame. The girl looked puzzled.

- Oh ... ehm ... - yes, indeed, Sheldon Cooper had left her speechless. He looked at her, looking forward to the answer. The girl swallowed. - See, sweetie, I don't think you should worry about ... Our ... frequency is perfectly normal.

Sheldon looked surprised.

- Really?

The girl smiled.

- Yes, really.

The young physicist frowned.

- I find it hard to believe. We had sex ... almost every day. Is that normal?

Penny did not know whether to die of shame or break out laughing. Finally, could not help but chuckle.

- It is ... when it's so wonderfully satisfying. - she looked provocative. - It's like eating a delicious cake ... you always want more. - Said, approaching.

Sheldon gulped when felt that his chest was in contact with her. She smiled and gave a delicious kiss on the ear, stopping his breath.

- You are my cake, Moonpie. - Said in a whisper.

They stared. Sheldon's eyes darkened dangerously.

- Penny ... you will get that I never get the Nobel Prize. - Said, gritting his teeth and enduring the agony of her closeness.

She laughed and left him reluctantly.

- Oookay I will not bother you anymore. By the by, I forgot to tell you something. - Said, as if he had suddenly remembered. Sheldon looked at her. The girl suddenly looked extremely nervous. - Tomorrow I start classes at the academy and ... Oh, God, I can't believe it yet! Did you know that there is a theatre group which play classics stage plays? It's great!

The young physicist blinked. Yes, Penny loved all this as he loved physics and string theory. He shook his head.

- Good! Maybe I have time to win the Nobel Prize.

The girl nudged him, trying to be angry with him, but she could not help laughing. Then she looked, composing her best pout.

- Hey ... Moonpie ... group trials are Thursday night and I was wondering if ... you would be willing to accompany me.

Sheldon frowned, cursing that delicious look on her face.

- Penny, you know perfectly well that Thursday night is night of classic video games.

- Please please please please please please pleaseee!- she pleaded, imitating perfectly to the physicist when he first supplicated rub his chest when he was sick.

Sheldon snorted.

- Okay, I'll accompany you. But in return you will have to arrange your apartment and do laundry properly. - Said, with a gleam of triumph in his blue eyes. - Oh, and of course, you must get rid of the chair of death.

The girl made a comical gesture of anger.

- Hey, that's not fair. I'm your girlfriend and your duty is to accompany me when I ask.

- That's not written on ... the relationship agreement that we would have if you had not threatened to kill me if I would dare to write it ... - said swallowing a little nervous.

Penny squinted, dangerous.

- Listen, Sheldon, or you come with me, or our "frequency" will drop to the point that a simple peck on the cheek will seem like a night of wild sex.

Theoretical physicist frowned.

- Is that a threat? You should know me, that doesn't work with me. - Said, proud.

Penny returned the same look.

- Really? - Pulled back the sheet and stood up, completely naked, crossing her arms in an irresistible sexy pose.

Sheldon glared.

- Really. - Said, dominating all his pride. - In addition, to my knowledge, it is you who has an unhealthy penchant for pastries.

He showed the most dangerously sexy look that she could never imagine and, without another word, he got up, also naked. The girl bit her lip at this spectacle. Damn him, his brain and his irresistible body! They looked angry.

- When we have gone from "simple discussing" to "discussing naked" in my room? - Asked the girl, shaking her head.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. She continued to look angry.

- Why do you always want get away with?

- I could ask you the same. - He replied.

She snorted. Her anger diminished somewhat. Well, he was right. The two had one thing in common. Pride. Sheldon winced.

- I am willing to negotiate. You know my terms. Also, I'm only asking that this place was enough ... proper for being healthy. If you do what I ask, it will be a pleasure to see you perform. - Said with a slight bow.

She could not help smiling. She cocked her head.

- Alright... okay. I will try to sort this out. But ... - she lifted a finger. - ... The chair of death stays here.

Sheldon looked at her with panic.

- But...

- That is not negotiable, Sheldon. - she cut him. - And, for your information, do not worry. I'll take the cushions covers to the laundry.

He made a face of anger that she found irresistible. She approached him, enjoying her victory beforehand, and clung to his neck, turning on all his alarms.

- Also ... as you said yourself once, it is very comfortable, right? - Smiled delightfully. - And ... it can be very handy for other things besides sit down...

The theoretical physicist stifled an agony sigh. Damn! His body was betraying him back again. It was too difficult to control, especially when they were both naked. Penny gently bit his neck.

- E ... okay. - He capitulated.

Penny smiled in amusement. Then she stepped back, as if nothing happened.

- Great. Well, I have to go. I have to go to the academy to deliver some documents they have asked me for registration.

She turned and walked to the closet, in a way so immensely sexy that all the air disappeared from physicist's lungs. She began to dress, trying to control the laughter that was struggling to get out. Seeing Sheldon, naked, completely paralyzed and unable to control the excitement he was feeling was something priceless. For a moment, she thought to stop his torture... not only because he was sorry about him, but because she was also beginning to lose her sanity. They froze again, sharing a burning look.

- Oh, fuck! - Said the girl.

She tossed the bra to the ground and, without more, pounced on Sheldon, knocking him onto the bed. The girl moaned at the feel.

- Do... you... seriously ... think ... this is ... normal? - gasped the physicist.

- Consider that ... we are signing an agreement. - she said, before devouring his mouth to silence him.


	33. Chapter 33

- "If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

- "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Sheldon swallowed hard, staring at the most beautiful Juliet ever seen. Although, in truth, Juliet Capulet was from Verona and, obviously, blond hair and green eyes were not very common traits in the fifteenth century Italian ... well, neither in the XXI century. But that detail was eclipsed by the radiant beauty of Penny, fashionably dressed Renaissance. The girl was playing her role truly convincing. Sheldon blinked. Since he met her, had thought that the girl had always exaggerated her talent as an actress, but he was surprised to see her perform. She was really good. The fact that a rude farmer from Nebraska could become a sweet maiden, fragile and helpless was all a sign of great talent. Even for him, the talent was reduced to the scientific world, especially physics. Oh, well, he admitted in the background that artists like Beethoven, Miquelangelo Buonarroti, Leonardo da Vinci or Mozart certainly had a talent very comparable to Sir Isaac Newton and Albert Einstein. But his matter was science, and he always felt much closer to Einstein than Beethoven.

His attention returned to the scene performed by the theatre group. The actor who was playing Romeo neither did wrong. He walked ceremoniously to "Juliet".

- "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

- "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."- replied the beautiful Juliet.

- "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."- said the passionate Romeo, stepping closer. Sheldon scowled. He did not know why, but they wanted to rip the wig to poor actor at this moment.

- "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

- "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Romeo leaned over Juliet and kissed her. Sheldon gritted teeth. He knew it was a performance, but he could not help feeling a nasty whiplash in the chest while that trashy actor was kissing Penny. He stood for a moment. That feeling was not entirely unknown. His eidetic memory recalled that he had felt it before, long ago, when, climbing the stairs, returning of the laundry room, he surprised Leonard at the apartment door neighbour, stealing a kiss from Penny. He swallowed, as to remove the recall. He turned his eyes to the beautiful Juliet.

- All right, guys, that's all for today. You have been fantastic. - Said who appeared to be the director of the play.

Penny took a deep breath, and returned with a smile the congratulations she received from her peers. Her gaze met the physicist thin, who looked at her from the orchestra section. The beautiful smile widened and went off the stage, approaching him. Sheldon stood, staring solemnly.

- "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."- said, reciting a perfectly theatrical accent.

Penny looked stunned. Could it be that ... he knows by heart the script of the play? Although ... well, that was to Sheldon Cooper as easy as whistling. An admiring smile lit her face. No one could be a more perfect Romeo. At least for her.

- That's a line from Juliet. - she replied funny, encircling his neck with her arms. -… But…- she muttered, approached him.- "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Penny brushed deliciously his lips with hers. The sweet kiss soon became a lot more ... cheeky when the girl made him open his mouth and invaded it with her daring tongue. Sheldon gasped, deprived of air. He managed to break the suffocating kiss.

- Penny ... - said with effort. - ... That kind of kisses is not typical of the fifteenth century in Verona.

The girl giggled and winked her funny eye.

- Well, what did you think? - asked anxiously. - Did you like it?

The young physicist frowned.

- The kiss?

The girl rolled her eyes. Typical from Sheldon...

- The kiss I know that you liked, Moonpie. - Said with a grin. - I mean acting. Did I do it well? - asked anxiously.

Sheldon put a straight face. The girl looked at him expectantly. She didn't know why, but she needed to hear his opinion. True, Sheldon had no idea of interpretation, but at that time, his judgment seemed extremely important. She knew he was brutally honest. If he did not like it, he would say, and period. That pleased her and terrified her in equal doses. The young physicist ... repressed a sigh of defeat?

- Yes, you did ... well, Penny.

Her face began to brighten.

- Do you say it... seriously?

- I always say seriously. - He stared.

She felt an inexplicable joy bubble. She gave a little jump, hanging from his neck and almost making him fall.

- Oh, that's great! Thank you! Thank youuu!

The theoretical physicist tried to hold his balance while she was hanging from him. He separated a little and looked at her.

- No need to thank me. I simply expressed what is true.

She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the tip of the nose. Then she let go.

- Well, let's go home. I'm tired and hungry. Today was a long day.

They left the building and got into the Penny's car. The girl started and, as usual, began to speak non-stop.

- God, this is fantastic! I love acting classes and theater group. They are all really lovely. It's ... what I always dreamed to do. Even my job at the Cheesecake Factory does not seem so horrible. And Dr. Miller cannot be friendlier. I cannot believe that, for the first time in my life, things are going well ... really well. And I owe it all to you.

Sheldon felt again die a little seeing the look she gave him. Full of tenderness and ... love. He lowered his head, a little embarrassed.

- ... You don't need to thank me. I already said it.

- Of course I do. - she insisted, still looking at him adoringly. - None had ever done so much for me. Without your help I would not be working at Caltech, much less I would have entered the academy. - reached out to gently caress his face. - You're a sweetheart, Moonpie.

The young inevitably blushed, feeling his face burned in contact with her soft hand. He tried to regain his composure.

- I ... appreciate your words, but I would also appreciate if you were more attentive to driving the vehicle.

She looked away are a chuckle, taking back the steering wheel with both hands. There were a few minutes of silence until they reached home. The girl stopped the car and looked at him.

- Although ... You know what makes me happier than... academy and everything else?.

He looked at her blankly, with questioning eyes. She stroked his cheek again.

- That you be my boyfriend, Sheldon. - she felt a lump in her throat which prevented her from continuing, but she forced herself. - I've never felt so ... happy with anyone. I think I've gotten used to all your crazy things and ... - giggled between disbelief and amusement. - ... Never thought I'd say this, but I love your weirdness.

He looked vulnerable. He was overwhelmed by something he could not master. She smiled delightfully.

- I love you, Moonpie. - said with a little trembling voice.

Sheldon did not know what to say. He seemed to shrink in the car seat, as if to sink into it and disappear. What was he supposed to answer that? Well obviously, absurd protocol's relations suggested he should say also that he loved her. But ...he could not. This chaos in the brain had prevented him from articulating those two words. His terror was growing more and more, especially seeing a shadow of sadness which had darkened her beautiful green eyes. He gritted his teeth.

- It is always a pleasure... help you, Penny. - Said with a tremendous effort. - And ... I must say that I also ended up adapting to ... entropy that governs your life. I never imagined saying this but ... I'm glad you're my girlfriend. And now, come on.

She looked at him, surprised and ... hurt. The theoretical physicist looked away and unbuckled his seatbelt. Without another word, he went out of the car and headed to the vestibule. Penny suddenly felt an irrepressible desire to mourn. Why did not he say he loved her? Was she asking so much? She knew him very well. Saying "I love you" for him was like recant his scientific thinking and embrace the Catholic faith. At first she thought it did not bother her, but they were dating since nearly four months and Sheldon had never said those three magic words. Not even after making love. Not even in tender moments or romantic, when he used to help her and comfort her when she hadn't a good day. Not even when she always said it first. Penny felt a terrible pain in his chest. She remembered that... for a long time, it had been difficult for her to tell Leonard she loved him and ... when she said it, it was not like now. She knew that the reason was that she was not truly in love with the experimental physicist. What she had come to feel for Leonard could not compare to this. Now she wanted to shout to the whole world that she madly loved Sheldon Cooper. Was so hard for Sheldon... to say "I love you"? Perhaps ... Did he not really in love with her...? She felt die, just thinking about it. Deep down she knew that he loved her ... Her instinct told him so. Sheldon never said it, but showed it. That comforted her a little, but ... She'd give anything for hear it from his mouth...

- Penny? Are you okay?

She looked up. Sheldon looked at her with an expression that only seemed to show to her. The expression of real concern. The girl forced a smile.

- Yes, d ... do not worry, I'm fine.

The young physicist looked at her, not sure if she was serious or not. Finally, two disappeared up the stairs.


	34. Chapter 34

Sheldon raised his eyes with an expression of utter despair. He held the mobile phone pressed against his ear.

- Mom, I think it's absolutely unnecessary ... such a display of social conventions. What logic is in to present Penny as my girlfriend? You know her very well, and nothing has changed at her since the last time you saw her.

Leonard raised an eyebrow, between curious and fun. Sheldon snorted. Suddenly, his face reflected a biggest dread.

- No, I will NOT come to your meetings in the church in order to that congregation could meet my fiancée. And, she's not my fiancée! Mom ... - he was dropped in his spot of the couch, defeated ... - No, mom, we're not living in sin.

At that point, Leonard could not help laughing. Sheldon glared the experimental physicist and Leonard put a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle giggles that were taking over him. The highest physicist glared at his friend with angry face, trying to keep calm in this difficult conversation.

- I'll say it again. We-are-NOT-living-in-sin. - Said punctuating each word. - Yes, she is still living in the apartment across and ... - he hung his head in defeat, and leaned on the back of the sofa. Suddenly, all tics appeared on his face, and also a rather obvious blush. - Mom, I will not answer that question.

Leonard approached, trying to hear better Mary Cooper's voice. Sheldon glared at him again with a grimace. His friend reached out, in a gesture of understanding. The theoretical physicist snorted, but handed him the phone.

- Mrs. Cooper? Yes, It's Leonard. Yes, I'm glad to talk to you too. Well, forgive the intrusion, but you may feel more comfortable if I reiterate that you don't need to worry. Sheldon is still the same specimen unidentified alien who all love.

Theoretical physicist's eyes narrowed angrily. Leonard made a face and put his best expression of responsible person.

- Of course, it has nothing to fear. I assure you. Since Penny is his girlfriend, I have not heard any noise suspiciously carnal in his room. I give you my word.

The young physicist gasped. Leonard nodded.

- Yes, ma'am, I put you to Sheldon. Good morning.

Sheldon took back the phone.

- Mom ... - he breathed, filled with patience. - I certainly don't think it's the will of Our Lord that you suffer so much for me. - Again is heard a string of words across the mobile. - Oh, okay, okay! We will go to visit you, if Penny does agree, but with the condition that you will not organize any events, or anything for the whole neighbourhood could... - snorted. - Why the hell you react like that? Missy has led countless couples to home and you've never ridden a circus to celebrate it. - his eyes closed for a moment. - Mom, I repeat that Penny is my girlfriend, not my future wife. So ... stop planning a wedding!

At that time, the apartment door opened and appeared a smiling Penny.

- Hey guys!

Leonard smiled back. Sheldon looked as if it had appeared the Joker.

- Mom ... I have to ... leave.

- Is it your mother? - asked the girl. Her face lit and approached him. - Oh, let me greet.

Sheldon looked at her as if she'd lost her mind and tried to get up and walk away from her, but Penny was faster and sat on him. The young physicist raised his arm, holding the phone far away from the girl, but she put a knee between his legs and stretched to reach it. Soon seemed unleashed an incredible struggle. Leonard watched perplexed as the two fought over the phone, in which could be heard Mary Cooper wondering what happened. Suddenly, the girl looked at him dangerously, and without more, sat astride on him, in a provocative pose, touching a part too sensitive. Sheldon stifled a gasp. Penny smiled victoriously and snatched the phone from his hand.

- Mrs. Cooper! Yes, I'm Penny. - Said cheerfully, without leaving Sheldon's lap. - I am very happy to talk to you again. - the lovely girl smiled. Then she looked at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. - No, Sheldon still has not told me anything. Making a visit? Oh, that would be great! It will be great to see all of you again. How's Meemaw?

The young physicist raised his eyes, in a gesture of utter despair. Penny stuck her tongue out, funny. He looked angry. The girl sat better on him, cutting off his breath again, and continued chatting with Mary as if nothing happened.

- Sure, we can go this weekend. It will be wonderful to meet again. - she laughed fun. - Yes, of course, and to call you mother-in-law.

Sheldon swallowed. Penny was enjoying greatly while she teased him and winked.

- Very well, do not worry. Then see you on Saturday. A big kiss. I put you to Shelly.

"Shelly" took the phone, glaring at her. The girl made a funny face and encircled his neck with her arms, watching funny all his nervousness as he said goodbye to his mother. She never tired of ... embarrass him. He was so irresistibly cute in those circumstances! Her gaze met that of Leonard, who was also making serious efforts to control his laughter. That amused her even more and made her feel a huge wave of sympathy for the experimental physicist. She never imagined that he would react so good in front to a relationship between her and Sheldon, but it was clear that she was wrong. Leonard knew how to be a great friend, not only of her, but also of Sheldon. She smiled and turned her attention to her adorable freak.

- All right, Mom, God bless you too. Goodbye.

Sheldon hung up the phone. His furious blue eyes turned immediately to his right. The girl gave her a delightful smile.

- Is there something wrong, Moonpie? - Asked innocently.

- Oh, no, not at all. - Penny looked at him without blinking. Wow, Sheldon was learning to use sarcasm, and hear his voice with that tone ... it seemed immensely sexy. Physicist gritted his teeth. - How the hell can you say hello to my mother and tell her that we go this weekend?

- Oh, come on, we can go perfectly. Furthermore, it's clear that she want to congratulate his Shelly for having such a lovely girlfriend . - said funny.

Sheldon glared at her.

- Penny, you have no idea what you've unleashed. My mother has the ... unhealthy habit of wanting to turn everything into... religiously correct.

She raised an eyebrow, without understanding. The theoretical physicist snorted.

- That means that for her, you're not only my girlfriend. She thinks you're my fiancée or "future" wife, who will provide a charming collection of blond and blue-eyed grandchildren, but obviously that's not a genetic dogma, because they could be perfectly brown and blue eyes.

She looked stunned. Leonard kept the cup of tea in hand. He seemed to react.

- Ehm ... I'm going to my room so that... you may chat quietly.

Penny was so stunned that neither heard him.

- You are exaggerating. - Said at last.

- I wish I was doing it. - He replied. - Unfortunately, I wasn't. I know my mother thirty years ago, Penny. I would say that at this point she has been able to go talk to the pastor to see if the calendar is very full of weddings this year.

She kept looking at him and swallowed. Damn, she knew full well that Sheldon never lied or exaggerated. Truly ... Mary Cooper could have taken that ... too seriously.

- Well, we'll talk to her and say that... we do not want to go so ... fast. We prefer to do things differently. Living together and ...

Sheldon snorted.

- Penny, I had to swear we are not living in sin, and even Leonard had to convince her. You know I can't lie easily, much less to my mother. If she knew that I spend more time on your bed than mine ... - the poor physical seemed to see his mother's face in such detail in his eidetic memory that was pale.

Penny looked at him worried.

- Hey, do not worry. She will not... notice anything. Besides, your mother loves you, and I'm sure that she will accept the relationship which we want to have. If she has accepted to you, with all your scientific and antireligious thinking and all your quirks, she also accept this.

Sheldon looked vulnerable without feeling fully convinced. She gave him an irresistible smile.

- Also, I'm sure we have a great ally to achieve that some sense into your mother. - Said, winking.

Sheldon smiled faintly. Yes, if someone could appease his mother was Mary Cooper's mother. The young physicist was comforted thinking about Meemaw.

- You're right in that point. - he admitted. - Actually, I have really wanted to see Meemaw.

- Me too. - agreed the girl, with a smile.

The physicist gave her a look and a smile that made Penny melted. It was so rare to see him smile like that... But when he did it, he seemed to light up Pasadena with his charm. Both were lost in each other's eyes. But suddenly, Sheldon seemed to remember he must to be angry with her for put him nervous while he was talking to his mother. Oh, God, there it was again the face of pride, that penetrating gaze that made him so attractive.

- For your information, Penny, maybe going to my mother's home is not so funny for you. - Said in a peculiar tone. She raised an eyebrow.

- Why that?

- Because my mother will host you in the guest room. The day that she will allow us to sleep together without being married is the day when she will resign from her Catholic faith.

Penny opened her mouth. Oh, shit, she never thought of that ...

- Well ... but I guess she will not be with us twenty four hours a day ... - said, approaching. - In addition, it can also be very fun to try to avoid her ... - she laughed naughty, gently biting the right lobe of his ear. Sheldon tried to control the chill that ran like lightning through him.

- If my mother knew the dark side you have got so cleverly camouflaged beneath that deceptively charming, she would never consent you to be my girlfriend. Moreover, it is not so simple to avoid her. I inherited Vulcan Ear from her, like knees.

She laughed.

- Then we will be very silent. - Maliciously said, winking. - Do you think you can be silent, Moonpie?

He glared and squinted.

- You should ask that to yourself.

Penny pushed him against the couch as was laughing and put her hands on his chest. She bit his neck gently, like a vamp who was hungry for warm blood. Then she separated. At that time, Bernadette and Amy knocked on the door.

- Hey guys ... - greeted the little blonde. She felt a little embarrassed to see Sheldon with a suspect blush on the cheeks. - Eh ... interrupt something?

- Hi girls! - Penny greeted cheerfully. - No, don't worry. Come in. What brings you here?

- Bernadette has to buy a dress to attend a meeting in the faculty of science and we thought maybe you could join us and advise with your extensive knowledge about fashion. - Amy said.

Penny smiled.

- Of course. Come on! - she turned to Sheldon and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. - See you later, honey.

Three girls left. Sheldon remained motionless on the couch. He gritted his teeth, cursing his mother, Leonard, Bernadette, but above all the responsible person who caused that all blood fell from his brain to another part of his anatomy that lately seemed to have free will. He struggled to his feet and headed for his slate. He began writing fiercely, but his brain refused to cooperate. Sheldon snorted and opened a drawer. He took the box on which had been stored domino pieces and began carefully placing one after another in a complicated drawing. He placed the last one and breathed with difficulty.

- Penny ... damn red kryptonite... - whispered, before shooting down the first domino.


	35. Chapter 35

Penny tried not to die of embarrassment and gather all her patience while an absolutely exultant Mary Cooper was introducing her to her friends, without stopping of praise virtues in her that she didn't know they exist.

- She's charming, she isn't? God has blessed me with a wonderful future daughter in law. She not only is secretary at the scientific institute where Shelly works, but also a future movie star. Oh, dear, I prayed to the Lord for my Shelly find somebody to make him ... a little more normal. And He heard my prayers! - she turned to the girl. - Honey, when have you thought to bless your union? Reverend Williams told me that by May next year he can make you a date. Spring is wonderful for wedding. It will be worth, but it is true that the wait will make endless, right? - asked with a smile of pure joy.

Penny looked as if all the zombies of Thriller had appeared in front of her.

- Not as much endless as this conversation ... - Sheldon said, standing uncomfortably on the other side of his mother.

Penny looked at him with the same face of panic, but could not prevent his words made her laugh inwardly. Mary looked sternly at his son, who immediately looked down, clenching his teeth.

- My son has always had a quirky sense of humour ... - said, turning back to her perfect pose of happy mother. - Penny, we should talk to your parents and start to prepare some things. - said, turning back to the girl.

- To ... my... parents?

Sheldon stared with wide eyes. At that point, Eleanor thought she should intervene.

- Mary ... - she said softly, catching her daughter's attention. - The guys maybe are tired from traveling, and I guess they want to relax a bit before dinner.

Penny looked at Eleanor like her beneficent god. The lovely old lady gave her a slight wink. Mary's friends took the opportunity to say goodbye politely. Then Mary turned back toward the girl.

- Well ... - Mary smiled at Penny. - Come with me, honey, I'll help you settle. - said, taking her suitcase.

Sheldon frowned.

- Why do not you help settle me? - asked with an almost childlike voice.

- Because you know exactly where your bedroom is. - Mary said, looking at him with disapproval. Then she turned without more words. Penny looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and sadness, as if he were a poor prisoner and could not escape her jailer. That damned expression was his other kryptonite. Sheldon took a step forward.

- Mom ... do not you think that, considering that Penny is my girlfriend, and you always wished to me to have a normal romantic relationship, we should be settled in the same... room?

Penny stared with eyes as wide as Mary's ones, by the surprising words of young physicist. Eleanor smiled.

- How ... how can you think that? - asked his mother, quite perplexed. - You cannot share a room without being married. - added scandalized.

Sheldon shook his head.

- Penny and I have shared many things even before establishing this relationship. And, do not worry, we will try to be as chaste as possible and not "sully" Christian holiness of this house. Although ... you might want to know that neither Missy nor George have respected these "sacred" household precepts.

Missy, who had witnessed a hilarious evening at the expense of the "debut" of her "imminent" sister in law, glared at his twin brother. Sheldon stared back with an irresistible grin of triumph. Mary glared at her daughter.

- Mom ... not ... listen to him. - said the girl, trying by all means to convince her. - ... You know I would never do that.

- Not even with the quarterback of high school team? - asked the physicist, enjoying his revenge against his sister.

Missy squinted furious and approached him. Sheldon warned. But Mary stopped them and faced with Missy.

- The quarterback? ... - asked horrified, clutching at her head.

The brunette girl gulped. Mary looked ready to collapse.

- Oh, God! Oh, my Lord Jesus!

- Mom ... - Missy sighed.

Penny came up, scared.

- E ... Listen ... It... doesn't matter. I will stay in the guest room. Do not worry. - Said, believing that the poor woman suffered a heart attack really.

- Oh, Penny, you're so charming... - Mary said, still shocked. - I know that ... well, you're especially prone to these fleshly weaknesses and you say that to make me feel better. You're ... really lovely.- she looked full of love. Penny blinked, not sure if she was flattered or insulted. Mary glared at her two children with furious eyes. - However ... you two, only you cause me problems.

- Mary ... - Eleanor stared. - Times have changed a lot. In addition, your reaction makes no sense. You are always angry with Missy for having a diverse collection of couples ... and with Sheldon, for not having any. And now, when he have one, you should not be so strict. They're young...

- But ... mother, they are not married. - said, as if she no needed further explanation.

The old lady gathered her patience. She had always regretted that Mary had studied at the parish school, where they had put all those ideas in her head. But now it was too late for regrets. She breathed deeply.

- Mary, let them alone. They have not done anything wrong. Moreover, it's their life, not yours, and only they can decide about it.

Her daughter started to protest, but Eleanor gave her a surprisingly serious and firm expression. Penny was stunned. It was the same face she could see in Sheldon when something exasperated him. The same eyes… the same gesture on mouth… Mary shut up, unable to reply to her mother. She gave a faint smile of triumph and winked again an eye to Penny. Mary sighed, defeated.

- Alright… You can share room. But you, Shelly, you'll sleep on the ground.

- Why me? Is she who has been brought up in a farm and consequently, she's more accustomed than I in sleeping in unhealthy postures for the spine. In addition, it's my bed- he complained like a child.

Penny glared at her "adorable" Moonpie. Mary also looked at him angrily.

- Because you will behave with her like a gentleman.- she replied.- In all senses. Have you listen to me, Sheldon Lee Cooper?- her first finger raised toward the young man.

- Perfectly.- answered.

- Don't worry, Mary.- said Penny.- I promise you that, after such gallant manners on his part, the only thing he's going to received is a little good night kiss in his forehead.- concluded.

Sheldon muttered an inaudible curse in Mandarin Chinese. This "charming" family visit was becoming in a real torment… And they have just arrived…

* * *

After dinner and a more or less acceptable conversation, Sheldon dragged a mattress to his room and dropped it on the floor, painfully. Penny gave him an amused smile from the bed, resting comfortably on two cushions.

- Come on, Moonpie, the ideal boyfriend always sacrifices himself for his girl. - said with a wink.

The theoretical physicist took off his two T-shirts with a grunt and took the pyjamas.

- It's curious because I have the feeling that such a things like ending up sleeping on the floor, driving a car, sitting in an armchair with millions of germs or enduring the most horrific and absurd circumstances due to your fault is not something that has been happened just since we are dating.

She could not help but laugh. Her laughter caused his stomach was crossed by the familiar chill. Penny looked at him without wipe the smile and unable to take her eyes off his sexy body. She pouted when the damned pyjamas prevented still enjoy the spectacle. Damn, it would be quite difficult to keep the promise given to Mary. Sheldon got into the makeshift bed, half angry and half sad, and groaned a curt "good night". She shook her head, suppressing a giggle and answered the same.

- Penny ... - he said, after a few minutes.

- What?

- I cannot sleep.

The girl rolled her eyes. Yes, it was clear that this night was going to be complicated.

- Why?

- I feel floor's hardness in my thoracic and lumbar vertebrae. In addition, this mattress is too short and I have half a leg out of bed.

Penny sighed and sat on the bed. Sheldon was looking at her with that look so damn ... adorable. Like an abandoned puppy.

- This is ridiculous. - said the girl. She moved to the side of the bed and retired the covers on the other side. - This bed is big enough for both. So, come in.

The young man almost jumped for joy. He stood like a spring and in less than a second crept into his beloved bed, snuggling happy. Penny could not help laughing. The theoretical physicist gave her a beautiful smile.

- Thank you, Penny.

She approached.

- You're welcome, sweetie. And now, go to sleep.

She gave him a delicious and tender goodnight kiss on the lips. When they separated, they looked, something embarrassed and tortured. They knew they could not do anything more than share a bed that night. And that was ... extremely difficult to accomplish, especially when Penny wore those damn mini pyjamas to sleep. They both turned and curled up in a fetal position, one on each side of the bed, clutching the pillow and trying not to touch the other. Penny squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to sleep and stop thinking about the delicious, unmistakable scent of Sheldon. Meanwhile, the physicist started reciting the numbers of Fibbonaci's succession in his brain. This had always worked much better than counting sheep.

- Sheldon...

- What?

- I cannot sleep. - the girl said this time with a sigh of defeat.

Sheldon turned to face her.

- I guess the reason has nothing to do with the thoracic and lumbar vertebrae.

She involuntarily smiled and stroked his dark hair.

- This sucks. - said with a pout. She looked at him.- Why cannot we ...?

- Practicing coitus? - he finished.

- Sheldon, remember that word is too ... inappropriate.

The young man shook his head.

- I'm sorry, Penny, but I warned you ... my mother would never allow something like that. In fact, allowing us to share room is already a great challenge to her moral.

- It would have been better if we stayed in separate rooms. - Growled. - This is like if someone gives you a delicious cake when you are hungry and takes it away in the moment you're going to sink your teeth into.

- I repeat that you have an unhealthy addiction to cakes.

She laughed fun.

- And you...? Do you dare to tell me that you don't like ... eh?

Sheldon swallowed.

- I never said that, but I try to master those primitive urge, and you, you even do not bother. It's not healthy for your teeth.

She smiled. She did not know what kind of ... chemistry had that damn physicist but she realized that talking to him was as rewarding as other "exciting" activities. It was still hard not to give in to these "primitive instincts", but his conversation had caught her. As always. She looked at his profile. Sheldon seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the roof.

- What are you thinking about?

Sheldon blinked and looked at her.

- Well... I sorry you had to suffer the spectacle of this evening before all the most illustrious congregation of neighbours. And I also was thinking about the fact that you... really supported it a lot better than me, considering that I have a deep experience in enduring the worst maternal situations.

Penny giggled and gave him a loving look.

- Do not worry, honey. It's okay. Actually, your mom is really loving and sweet ... She's... like a mother should be.

- I don't fully share your opinion.

- Oh, come on, Sheldon. She is a typical mother who is close and loving with their children, who cares a lot from them. It will seem overwhelming to you, but that's because you don't know how hard is to grow up with a mother who lacks that ... love without limits. I'm telling you from my own experience. And Leonard would completely agree with me.

Sheldon frowned.

- I think Leonard's mother is an extraordinary woman. I really would that mine looked a little like her.

- You can exchange mothers between you both. - she joked. - I'm sure that Leonard would be really happy.

Sheldon looked at her reproachfully.

- I love my mother, Penny, but ..., let's say we have never understood us. Religion and science are like water and oil. Although ... I admit that I always will take her in higher regard than my father.

She looked at him sympathetically.

- Did not you have a good relationship with him?

- Simply I had no relationship with him. To my father, the favourite was George. He was the best high school football player and had so much ability to pick up girls as to get the worst ratings. That is, his ideal son. I suppose you've come to the conclusion of why I was not his favourite.

Penny felt a surge of tenderness and grief. She could not imagine a father who didn't feel immensely proud to have a son like him, like this adorable genius.

- I think we have another thing in common. - said sadly. - I was neither my father's favourite. He always wanted to have a child and at first he treated me as a child until my brother was born. - sighed, trying to suppress the pain that never seemed to disappear altogether. - Then, he just ignored me except to order to me, like a housewife.

Sheldon felt the sadness in her voice. He looked at her and approached her.

- You must not be sad for that, Penny.

- Perhaps... are you not sad? Sad about your father? - she looked his beautiful blue eyes. - Do not you wish that things had been otherwise?

- Yes, of course, but they weren't, and nothing can do about that. - said, with the most natural tone. - I'm only sad, as I told you once, when people are stupid. Stupidity makes me sad, especially because stupid acts have bad consequences.

She smiled in spite of everything. Sheldon always made her smile.

- Besides... - continued. - Meemaw always been there and that's enough for me. - said, showing a soft smile.

- Yes - she admitted, with an expression sad and loving. - You're very lucky to have a grandmother like her.

He looked at her. She was sad and he couldn't understand why. And that was twitching his nerves.

- Penny ... What's up?

The girl gulped, a little nervous.

- Don't ... don't worry, honey. It's just ... maybe I'm in one of those stupid sentimental days that I have from time to time. - she saw that he was about to open his mouth and silenced him, guessing his thoughts. - And no, the reason is not menstruation. Actually ... even I don't know. I guess growing up without affection of any kind ... is something that is etched in the soul forever. At least you had your mother and your grandmother, but I ... Surely Leonard's mother or Amy would say I have a pathological lack of affection. - ended with a bitter irony.

Sheldon kept his eyes fixed on her.

- But you're surrounded by people who love you. Maybe that would compensate. And if you want, we can share Meemaw.

She looked at him, almost with tears in her eyes.

- Thank you, Moonpie.

Penny snuggled against his chest, searching refuge in him. Sheldon's arms surrounded her almost involuntarily. The fatigue seemed to beat them at last. Penny felt her eyes closed.

- Moonpie ... - she muttered half asleep.

- What...? - answered the young physicist, stifling a yawn.

- Do you love me? - The girl seemed to be talking in sleep. She leaned better and fell asleep almost instantly. The young physicist thought he heard the question in the fog of his almost disappeared consciousness, and his deepest subconscious replied with barely a whisper.

- Yes...


	36. Chapter 36

Sheldon woke early the next morning. Although he knew his mother was already awake. Nobody could wake up earlier than Mary Cooper, not even himself. The delicious aroma of freshly breakfast cooked even came through the closed door. It smelled like pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. The young physicist closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the delicious smell, like when he was a child. He lowered his gaze. Penny was snoring very gently on his chest, sound asleep, hugging him as his favourite teddy. The young physicist sighed between resigned and angry, but finally he could not help but smile. He did not know at what time had been used to sleeping with chaos around him, whose epicenter was obviously that blonde girl. The sheets appeared completely disordered and bedspread had been dropped. Sheldon remembered perfectly that he had slept on the left side of the bed, and now he was crooked, almost cornered by a menacing and sleeping Penny. For a moment, he felt a flutter of concern. What the hell had happened there for explain that the bed had become such a vortex of entropy? But he breathed somewhat relieved to see that he was dressed, and Penny too ... assuming that this definition could include those tiny pyjamas. He looked again at the girl and swallowed. His infallible memory couldn't forget the last thing he said yesterday. Penny had asked, half asleep, if he loved her, and he had replied with a terrifying "yes". He knew that the girl hadn't heard him, overcome by sleep. But that did not reassure him enough. He cursed his subconscious for take control when he should not. It's not that he did not want to tell this ... Well, okay, actually, he didn't want and didn't can tell this. He was not at all prepared for such... conversation. The young physicist took a deep breath, swallowing. He felt that ... he could never be prepared for that.

Suddenly, Penny moved a little and seemed to smile in dreams. Her voice murmured very softly.

- Moon ... pie...

The young physicist froze. Perhaps... Was she dreaming about him? He saw puzzled the beautiful face, on which appeared her lovely smile. His heart skipped a beat. Sheldon clenched his eyes tightly. He wanted to ignore that feeling so damn intense, but it was too hard. His brain wanted to silence it, but deep inside, his limbic system shouted that he loved her with all his strength and he would do anything for her. He squeezed his eyes even more, forcing his brain to think again with logic, returning to be rational again. The reason and knowledge always gave him all strength, and he wanted to feel strong, because when he warned his feelings for Penny, he felt so helpless and vulnerable like a five years old who suffers again the taunts of the other children.

He managed to regain his control and took a deep breath. He looked around the room and then looked at the empty mattress on the floor. He had to get up, otherwise, his mother could suspect that he had not behaved like a gentleman with her. If Mary found out he had not slept on the floor ... He swallowed. Yes, it was much better to get up now. In addition, he also had to do a few things related to his string theory. His brain immediately began to form numbers and hypothesis. The young physicist frowned as he sank into his thoughts. He raised his hand and wrote in the air for a second. His eyes lit up. He started to get up, but first he had to get rid of Penny. Carefully, he held the girl, trying not to dwell on those sinuous curves barely covered with mini pyjamas. Finally, Sheldon managed to slip out of bed. Penny was still sleeping peacefully. The young man looked at again vulnerable and gently covered her with the bed sheet. Finally, he left, closing the door carefully.

Sheldon went to the kitchen. His mother and grandmother looked up at him. Eleanor gave him a sweet smile.

- Good morning, Moonpie. Did you sleep well? I hope you have been able to rest on that old mattress.

The young physicist seemed a little uneasy. Lying never would be his strong point, that was clear, but lying to his beloved grandmother ... He lowered his eyes, trying to sound convincing.

- Good ... morning. - Looked a moment at his mother. - Don't worry, Meemaw. I slept... well.

Eleanor silenced the giggle that struggled to get out, as she read his grandson's face like an open book. She winked, but said nothing and continued having breakfast quietly. The young physicist took his cup and served himself his breakfast. He sat next to his grandmother and approached the laptop, ready to work. Mary shook her head.

- What a hobby! Youth couldn't leave these gadgets of devil. - Said his mother, bringing him a pancake.

- Mom, I have to work. I have to send the study of vector fields in string theory to doctor Gablehauser. - Sheldon replied, typing without looking away from the screen.

Mary sighed, as always, not understanding anything of what his son said. Eleanor gave him a loving smile.

- And Penny? - Asked his mother again. - She's still sleeping?

He nodded, concentrated on his work. Mary smiled.

- Poor girl, it sure she was exhausted. Why do not you carry her breakfast when she wakes up?

Sheldon looked at her mother, with a raised eyebrow.

- Why? Is she sick?

Eleanor could not help but chuckle. Mary gave him a stern look.

- For the God sake, Shelly! Penny is your girlfriend, and you, you must have details with her, like a good boyfriend. As buy flowers, or jewellery, or take breakfast in bed. - the woman stood before him, arms akimbo. - Are you listening to me?

The young physicist suppressed a sigh of irritation. He stopped his work a moment. His mother continued to stare angrily.

- Perhaps you've bought something to her? A gift? Any detail?

- Mom, I think Penny can't have any complaints regarding the fulfilment of my duties as boyfriend. - Said with a grimace. - I go with her every Thursday at rehearsals of the theatre group, and even when she goes shopping. I think all this is already a great gift.

- But ... If is she who takes you in her car! - His mother exclaimed indignantly.

- True, but I accompany her. Penny asked me to do it and I do. Furthermore, considering that more than once she has used my credit card, my money, my wifi, my milk, my softener, my sofa and so on ... We could say we're balanced enough on gifts' issue.

Mary shook her head.

- Frankly, Shelly, you know I love you, but do not understand how a girl like Penny has been fixed to you. You better worry about her, or she will leave again for Leonard, who always does anything for her.

The young physicist looked at his mother puzzled. Oh, yes, of course, Leonard had always done "anything" for Penny ... until he managed to sleep with her. He snorted angrily, but chose not to answer. After all, his mother did not know many of the things that had happened in the apartments 4A and 4B. Then, he began to feel a little bad for thinking about Leonard in such a way. The experimental physicist was his friend, his best friend. But he could not help feeling that he would die only thinking about...any reconciliation between Leonard and Penny. He couldn't resist it. In addition, Leonard had never really loved Penny. It wasn't Leonard who supported her and comforted her in her worst days. Sheldon gritted teeth.

- If Penny leaves me for Leonard, then she will prove scientifically that she's not intelligent at all. - Said firmly. - For your information, I have found that, although her IQ is not particularly bright, it can be considered that Penny is not at all asshole.

Eleanor smiled at her grandson's response and sipped breakfast, without breaking her prudent silence. Mary gave up and continued to collect the kitchen, grumbling. At that moment, the door opened. A smiling Penny appeared with a small housecoat that barely covered her shapely legs.

- Good morning. - Said cheerfully.

Sheldon swallowed. Yes, he was really grateful that Penny were appeared wearing that housecoat instead of the mini pyjamas, but it was clear that Penny hadn't knowledge of clothes that could hide her thighs or neckline. Mary was a little amazed to see her in such way. Eleanor tried again not to break out laughing and hid behind the cup. The girl seemed to understand the look of horror of Mary and tried to close the housecoat over her chest.

- Good morning, honey. - Eleanor smiled at her. - I trust you slept well.

- Oh, I did. - Penny approached the elderly lovely and she could not resist kissing her on the cheek. - Good morning, Meemaw.

Eleanor's smile widened more. She loved so much how affectionate were this girl. She stroked her cheek tenderly, as she often did with her grandchildren when they were children. Penny enjoyed the caress, happy. Sheldon just grunted. True, last night he had suggested sharing Meemaw with Penny... though now that he saw it, maybe it was not so funny. The girl and the old woman exchanged a fun and conspiratorial look, seeing the young man's frown. Penny approached him.

- Good morning, Moonpie. - Said in her most irresistible smile, resting an arm on his shoulder.

Sheldon swallowed. He looked with fear of his mother, who at this time was bringing a cup of coffee for Penny.

- Take it, honey, I hope you like it.

- Thank you! Smells delicious and I love pancakes! - Said, sitting next to Sheldon.

Mary gave her a smile and turned to continue her housework. Penny seized that moment to lean towards Sheldon swift, grasp him by the neck of the pyjamas and give an intense kiss on the lips. The young physicist gasped at such attack. Suddenly, Penny released him and adopted her more natural pose, in the same moment that Mary turned back toward them.

- Well, have you thought about what you going to do today ... - Mary seemed puzzled momentarily, looking at his son. - What is wrong with you Shelly? You are very red. Do you have fever?

Sheldon swallowed. Eleanor had to force herself not to break out laughing, seeing on the one hand to a completely normal and natural Penny and, on the other hand, a very flushed Sheldon. Penny placed a hand on his forehead, her expression serious.

- No, he hasn't. - Said unconvinced.

Mary shook her head and continued talking, as she took a chicken out the fridge. Sheldon glared at her and Penny stuck out her tongue, funny.

- Missy has gone to buy a dress for the anniversary of your promotion. It would be a great idea if you also were going to the party, Shelly, and Penny could go with you.

Sheldon frowned. Penny listened with interest.

- Does the anniversary of your promotion? - Asked the girl, looking at her boyfriend.

- Mom, it's anniversary of Missy's promotion. I do not anything on this stupid party.

- Oh, come on, son, you are twins and, obviously, it's your promotion too.

The young man looked at his mother.

- I left the first course high school to enter in college, so I have hardly any links with him. And of course, I am not anxious to see my dear classmates sixteen years after and to see how far his stupidity has worsened.

- Shelly, the more reason for you to go to that party. You hasn't had a prom and now might be a good time to ... Well, to remedy this deficiency and try to make up a bit with the neighbourhood. - Turned to the girl. - Penny, help me.

Sheldon shook his head. Penny blinked, finding suddenly involved herself. She knew that to suggest to Sheldon go to a party was as to suggest to renounce science. But on the other hand...

- I don't know ... Sheldon. It could serve to make that your "dear" classmates realized in what has become the target of their mockery. - Said, looking at him, proud. - Would not it be great?

Sheldon looked at Penny. In a way ... yes, the girl was right. In depths of his being, he always wanted to take revenge for all the humiliations. He had become a brilliant scientist, and he knew that this was already a great revenge, when all his classmates were simple people living a simple life and making simple jobs. But, appearing at that party with a dazzling Penny at his side ... That would be the coup de grace. Everyone would be astonished and angry. For a moment, he was recreated at the thought, but then, his gaze was lost in Penny's eyes. He shook his head.

- I'm not going to that stupid party and I will not take you like a trophy to show. - Said firmly.

Penny felt her heart was melting, driven by an immense love. Sheldon was the only one who did not treat her as a beautiful ornament. She looked at him adoringly. How could she love him so much? She didn't know. She only knew her heart was beating for him, for her adorable weirdo. She recalled the dream she'd had that night. Sheldon said he loved her in her dream. If it could come true..! Although he always proved he loved her. Right now he was doing it.

- Sweetie ... - she stroked his dark hair with infinite tenderness. - That is not that. I very gladly go with you to that party. And I could never feel like a trophy next to you. Never.

Sheldon felt a chill in the neck. The young man frowned.

- We need not go if you don't want, Moonpie. - Penny said sympathetically.

He stood for a moment motionless, staring. He had always shunned occasions like this, because they always had affected him. Sheldon took a deep breath. Maybe it was time for that does not affect to him anymore. No, he was enough proud of himself for pass that test. Actually, he felt strong, powerful, especially seeing Peeny next to him. His blue eyes flashed in defiance.

- Perhaps it is time to ... eliminate some ghosts of the past.

Penny smiled. Oh yes, that sounded very interesting...


	37. Chapter 37

Sheldon frowned as the mirror returned his image. Behind him, a beaming Penny hopped like a child in front of a candy store, as she clenched her hands in a gesture of utter admiration. The young physicist put a grimace of bewilderment.

- I do not know ... Penny. I am not convinced. I feel ... weird.

The girl looked at him with open mouth, through the mirror. Yes, only Sheldon Cooper could feel awkward instead of immensely handsome. Penny's green eyes strolled through the elegant dark pants, which fitted her slim silhouette beautifully and looked up to the impeccable shirt, whose blue-grey tone made his eyes were deeper and blue. She raised an eyebrow.

- Do you feel ... weird? I think weird is not the word ... Moreover... it is not a suit of "only one colour" - she said, imitating his voice surprisingly well.

The young physicist gave her a disapproving grimace. The girl suppressed a chuckle.

- I think I'm regretting to go to that stupid party. - he hissed.

This time, Penny could not help the laughter and approached to take him by the arm. She looked at him in the mirror, with a evaluator gesture.

- What exactly is what you don't like? Because I cannot see anything wrong. - said giving him a sleeper look.

Sheldon looked at her again with his characteristic disapproving gesture.

- Just ... I don't feel comfortable.

- Do clothes is not in your size?

- Yes, it is, but ... - the young physicist swallowed. - Say I'm not used to dress like that. It's like if, for a moment, you wore a turtleneck top and skirt to toe. You also feel weird to not see more than a few square centimeters of skin. It's not something you're used to.

The girl looked at him, mouth open.

- In short, according to you I usually dress like a ... -

- I did not say that. - said physicist.

She murdered him with her glance, squinting and causing the right eye of Sheldon trembled. The young man tried to back a short step, but she was holding him by the arm.

- All right, it is a shame I cannot wear this dress tonight. - said with a studied expression of grief, while she took a beautiful and sky-blue dress. - But then ... is better if I start to change my "customs" to match up to His Excellency Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon swallowed. Even he had noticed her sharp irony. Penny released his arm and took the dress. Then, without more, she began to undress in front of him and put it on. The young physicist seemed to forget that his lungs needed to keep taking oxygen. That ... could not be real. The soft blue dress fell gently like a second skin, covering her delicious body but while showing her perfect curves. Her tanned skin contrasted beautifully with the light blue. She was so unbearably beautiful that it hurt look at her, but he could not stop doing it. She smiled, between loving and mischievous. She put her hands at the dress closure.

- Well, it's time to be a sweet, good and decent girl ... - said with a pout sexy and mocking.

Sheldon looked at her dangerously. Once again ...There is her damn hobby of provoke him, to make him lose his mind in less than a second. Why the hell this kind of torture had become the favourite hobby of that irritating ... girl? He looked at her seriously.

- You will need all your acting skills to achieve that. - Said. - Although ... it is not necessary that you start today your good intentions.

She laughed fun and lowered her hands.

- You mean ... you like it. - said victorious.

Sheldon suppressed a growl seeing her triumphant face. She laughed fun and turned on herself, showing off beauty and causing more chills in his stomach. Then she approached hussy.

- Do you know? I think I know what it takes to make your look perfect ... - said.

He looked at her blankly. Suddenly, Penny reached up and ruffled his hair completely. The young physicist blinked puzzled. She smiled.

- Oh, God! Moonpie ... You're so damned sexy with tousled hair... - she said, biting her lip. - ... I think I want to be late to the party...

Sheldon jumped as he felt her hands on his abdomen and automatically took a step back. He looked at her as if she had gone mad.

- Penny, I remember you that my mother is in the next room and she also has a Vulcan heard.

She giggled.

- Okay, okay. I will behave well.

She stretched and adopted the pose of a lady almost aristocratic. Sheldon glared at her, but he had to admit that he was having quite an effort to keep his usual seriousness. He shook his head and tried to comb the mess that the girl had made with his hair. Then he looked up and offered her his arm.

- Milady. - Said with a gentlemanly bow.

She gave him an irresistible smile and took his arm. At that time, both appeared in the mirror. Penny was surprised.

- Hey ... we do not do a bad couple... - she said, as if it were the first time she realized that. - You seem like the perfect gentleman, and I the perfect lady.

Sheldon smiled at her almost ironically.

- Sure, and due to this, you shouldn't trust appearances.

She shook her head.

- Then... Are not you a gentleman? - asked mockingly.

- I mean your case, not mine.

She returned to squint to kill him with a glance. This time, Sheldon could not help smiling as they left, closing the door.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! But I really wanted to write a little scene of these two while they were dressing for a party. They are amazing! Furthermore, considering that they are in a devoutly Christian home and they cannot relieve "primitive instincts improper of a Homo novus", funny scenes get out almost by themselves XD Thanks for the reviews! I need more! See you son.


	38. Chapter 38

Sheldon swallowed while was coming to the entrance of the place in which that stupid meeting was going to celebrate. He wondered for the umpteenth time why do the hell was he there. Ah, yes, to prove himself that he had overcome all his traumas with school bullies. The young physicist pursed his lips and stopped. Oh, of course ... He had done it like Raj had overcome his pathological shyness to talk to women or Howard his dirty and perverted thoughts. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand pressed his stiff arm. He looked down. Penny was giving him her delightful smile and a look of encouragement, still clutching his arm. The young man tried to smile back, but judging by the laughter that the girl was about to release, maybe he have not achieved it completely well. He started to say something, but she interrupted him.

- Come on, Moonpie. Batman is not afraid of anyone. - whispered with a wink fun.

He gritted his teeth. That was very true. He stared at the crowd, took a deep breath and started walking, trying to show his pride and hide that bloody terror. She smiled and followed him, her arm on his and looking around.

- Wow ... this is gorgeous. - said the girl, feeling pleasantly surprised.

True, this was not bad. It was an outdoor party and they had set up a tent with lots of lights and lamps. In the background was a stage with instruments already prepared, while the musicians seemed to come and go. There were numerous posters commemorating the twelfth anniversary of the promotion, plus photos of old students. The music began to sound. Penny smiled happily, unable to avoid following the rhythm of music with foot. Suddenly a murmur seemed to rise from people. At this time, Sheldon wished that teleportation truly were real. Almost everybody was looking at them, perplexed and incredulous. Especially at Penny, who seemed to have own light, with that wonderful blue dress and her hair, falling like a golden waterfall in her back. Sheldon could feel how his old classmates looked at him, absolutely surprised, and then, they looked at Penny in such way that, for a moment, Sheldon wanted to kill some of them. Fortunately, Missy saw them and immediately went to meet them.

- Hey, guys! - greeted with a cheerful smile. - I'm so glad that finally, the ogre of my brother brought you, Penny. – she said, winking at the blonde girl. Penny smiled back, amused. - Come, come... Would you like a drink?

Penny released Sheldon's arm for a moment to approach the table where Missy was already serving a drink. The young physicist followed them, somewhat resigned. For a moment, he thought that maybe getting drunk was not such a bad idea ... but he discarded it immediately. He did not want to end saying physical jokes and take the risk of losing his pants. In addition, his neurons were too valuable to kill them in alcohol.

- Honey, what would you like? - Penny asked, turning to him.

- A free Cuba virgin will be fine. - said with a raised eyebrow and a rare grimace between joke and concern.

Penny giggled, but she served what he asked. Then the girl came to him, taking him by the arm.

- Come on, Sheldon, calm down. All is okay. See?

- Disasters are often preceded by excruciating calm. - said, looking around with undisguised apprehension.

The girl shook her head.

- Look, imagine that ... There is no one else but you, me and Missy at the party ... - she suggested.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Before he could answer, a voice interrupted him.

- Cooper? Is the "smartass" Cooper here really?

The young physicist swallowed. His eidetic memory could never forget that voice. Jack Larry, the most famous quarterback of the high school. And also who had the most repulsive mixture of arrogance and stupidity. He was the typical bully in the complete meaning of this word, but to make matters worse, he was so stupid that Sheldon always believed that his brain had suffered some kind of trauma as lack of oxygen at birth or undiagnosed phenylketonuria. They had known since kindergarten. Yes, indeed Sheldon remembered perfectly that at first day that he had been separated from his mother to stay in that awful place, at age of two, Jack welcomed him biting his hand to steal his lunch. And since then, he had suffered that curse until, thanks to his prodigious brain, was able to leave school at age of twelve.

- Hey, come on, wormie, do not you remember me? I'm talking to you.

Sheldon closed his eyes briefly and turned to face him. Yes, his face still showed that he had numerous chaotic neuron synapses. Penny frowned, looking at the stranger with the face that Nebraska farmers used to deter wrongdoers. Missy tried to calm him down.

- Larry ... How many drinks have you had? - asked the brunette.

- That doesn't matter. - He said, still staring at Sheldon. - Come on, Cooper, do not you remember me?

Sheldon turned his gaze colder.

- This is one of those times when I would love not to have eidetic memory and could "enjoy" a very short-term memory like you. But unfortunately, that is not possible.

Penny stifled a giggle, seeing that Larry looked at Sheldon with a stupid expression, without understanding anything. Missy tried to say something, but Larry seemed to react.

- Do you know...? I wonder what you're doing here ... - he said, holding his beer.

- Me too ... - Sheldon muttered to himself.

- Larry, Sheldon is also in our promotion. - Missy intervened.

- Aaah ... - he laughed stupidly. - And ... he has come to remember old times, right? - said with a laugh that turned stomach to Penny. - Like when we locked him wearing only his underwear in the girls' locker room...

- Hey, let it go. - Missy started to get serious.

- Oh, come on Missy, you also laughed a lot when we did.

Sheldon glared angrily at his twin sister's. Missy gulped seeing the furious blue eyes of his brother.

- Hey, I'm his sister and I am the only one who has the right to mess him. - Said, frowning. - Also, this is a party and we're here to have fun, not to put on a show. You are already old for that, Larry.

The nasty aforementioned chuckled.

- Your sister always have to defend to you, huh, "little girl? - said, looking contemptuously at Sheldon. - Why have you come? You've never been part of us. We were not even worthy of being in the same class as you ... because of course, the "smartass" Cooper already knew everything.

Sheldon swallowed. He could see that almost everyone seemed looking at him in the same way that Larry. He gritted his teeth. Suddenly, millions of photographic images bombarded his brain. In these images, he was the victim of all the mischief of their peers. He was pale. It was like he could see with great detail how they had destroyed his beloved project to produce an automaton with integrated circuits, melting it with a blowtorch while he was crying inconsolably. He squeezed her eyes and tried to stop the torrent of bloody memories. He thought he had forgotten them ... but of course ... Damn eidetic memory! Penny felt something broke inside her, seeing Sheldon's face. She glared the idiot.

- Hey you, does he have the fault that you're an idiot? - the blonde girl stood in front of Larry, her fists clenched and dedicating her most furious gaze.

Larry looked surprised at the girl. How had he not noticed her before?

- Hey ... Who are you, baby? - approached her, looking lasciviously.

- I'm Penny, Sheldon's girlfriend. - she said, squinting dangerously.

Everyone seemed to be silent. Larry blinked puzzled. Then he began to laugh out loud.

- In addition to beautiful, you're really funny. - said, laughing. - I like you. - smiled wickedly.

Penny put her hands on her hips and then, without saying a word, walked over to Sheldon, hung from his neck and kissed him passionately. That seemed to be the only thing that could stop the horrible memories of the young physicist. He tried to keep his breath, but Penny was literally devouring his mouth, kissing him with a mixture of anger and desire. Then she let go and turned to face Larry, while other people whispering perplexed. He looked incredulously at the beautiful blonde girl and at Sheldon.

- Hey, Cooper, how much did you pay for this little bitch to pretend to be your girlfriend tonight? Because ... if it's not much, I do not mind doing the same...

Sheldon felt that something beat his chest, ripping the lungs and heart, at the words of that motherfucker. Penny froze, as if she still could not process the insult. Before she could react, Sheldon was facing him.

- Do you know? I think to answer I could build a speech logical enough so that you did not understand a word. So I will answer your question in a way that you will understand perfectly.

At that time, Sheldon's brain gave control to his deeper limbic system, releasing his always controlled feelings, and one of them completely took over him. For the first time in thirty years, Sheldon closed his fist and brought it with unexpected force against Larry's face at an angle perfectly calculated. Larry fell to ground, his nose broken and bleeding. There were almost cries of surprise. Missy and Penny looked at Sheldon with their mouth open. The young physicist stood with his hand extremely sore from the blow. Then swallowed, looked at Penny and without saying a word ran out of there.


	39. Chapter 39

Penny ran hastily, cursing those uncomfortable shoes. Neither the dress nor shoes were the most appropriate for running. But still, she not stopped. She was worried. Sheldon had disappeared from the party, after the incredible scene that had happened because of that idiot and she had no idea where he might be. When Sheldon wanted to disappear, nothing and nobody could find him. She stopped, out of breath, on a street corner. She cursed herself for the umpteenth time. Sheldon had never been sure to want to go to that damn party and she had pushed him to do it, having no idea what could happen. She could never imagine that ... the harassment to which he was subjected when he was child could reach that level. Well, obviously she knew how cruel could be children and teenagers. And of course, Sheldon is the prototype of genius nerd and the perfect target for bullies. But it's supposed it was the past. Sheldon was not already a helpless and sensitive child. Penny gulped. Well ... at least outwardly, he was not a child. By all..! That was a complete madness. He was Sheldon Cooper, who had two PdH, a master, an IQ of 187 and an overwhelming confidence in his wonderful capabilities. But on the other hand, he was Moonpie, the adorable and sensitive Moonpie, able to have nightmares with Goofy. Penny could not help smiling. Why it was so ... complicated? Sure, that's what happened when you had a boyfriend who was a genius. With idiots life was much simpler ... but also more boring. She walked out shaking her head. If only a few years ago somebody would have said she would be in that situation ... She would never have believed. Although, certainly now she could not imagine going back to living as before. Yes, incredible as it seems, this bunch of boffins had changed her. And clearly, becoming Sheldon's girlfriend had forever altered her brain.

She raised her head, defeated. If only she could find him... She knew he would be alone, hurt ... And she always had consoled him. She sighed with regret, imagining his sad face perfectly. A cool breeze caressed her face. Smelled like sea... Obviously, the beach was just a few feet away. Suddenly, a light seemed to light up in her brain. Of course, the beach! Meemaw said she had always carried Sheldon to the beach when he was sad. The girl took off her shoes and started running. She felt a delicious relief in her sore feet when finally set foot on fresh and soft sand. She looked everywhere, forcing her eyes to see out in the darkness. Suddenly she saw him. Sheldon was sitting in the sand, with legs surrounded by his arms in a gesture very typical of him, and staring at the sky. The girl felt a tear in her eyes. For a moment she wanted to return to the party and kill the idiot ... yes, Larry. But her attention turned inevitably to the young physicist. She walked slowly, as if not to wanted to disturb the silence. But once again, his vulcano ear worked. Sheldon turned his head and their eyes met. Penny gulped seeing that deep blue eyes.

- H ... hello. - Said simply.

He appeared to soften his look a little bit confused. He tried to concentrate again on the sky, but the beautiful apparition made it difficult. He lowered his eyes briefly.

- Hi Penny. - He replied.

The girl stood for a moment, not knowing what to do. Sheldon had turned to look at a point on the horizon. Finally, Penny reached down and sat beside him. Unfortunately, that beautiful dress was not designed to sit down in such way. At the moment she managed to sit, there was the unmistakable sound of fabric to tear.

- Ops ... Oh, shit - it was all Penny could say. Great! It just had broken in the rear.

Sheldon looked at her without blinking, his eyes quite open, while the girl cursed under her breath. Penny dropped her head for a moment, defeated. She snorted.

- Well, luckily I wear Saturday's panties and ... At least, the expression of "filled with sand to the ass", not happen literally. - said with a grimace.

Sheldon noticed that, at that time, the humiliation he had suffered just a few minutes ago suddenly seemed to vanish. He tried to keep his serious expression, but laughter tried to go out of his throat. That girl had the rare ability to make him laugh in the most unlikely ways. He tried to retain his pose serious, ridiculously, but Penny saw the slight hint of a smile that appeared on his lips. She also hid a smile and her eyes a moment was lost in the sky, in the same direction as his.

- Wow ... I never seen so many stars. - said between amazed and pleased.

- It's normal. We approach the summer solstice, is a new moon night, the sky is completely clear and without light pollution. Only at the top of a mountain it could be better. - Sheldon said.

She smiled. She knew the day that Sheldon does not respond to that unmistakable scientifically, would be the day she really has to worry about him. They kept looking at the sky.

- It's ... beautiful. Especially that star over there. It's huge. - she said surprised , pointing to a bright spot.

Sheldon shook his head.

- That's Venus. And obviously it's not a star.

- Venus? Why do you know is Venus and not a star?

Sheldon looked at her a moment, with that look so full of sufficiency.

- Stars twinkle, Penny. The planets do not. That's because of the simple reason that the stars are hundreds of light years from us, so that its light must travel enormous distances, stumbling on his way with millions of celestial body which, as Einstein proved, alter its rectilinear trajectory because of their gravitational fields. That does not happen with the planets, which comparatively are almost next to us.

Penny blinked ... trying to understand the long rant. She frowned, remembering the damn classes and problems that she had to pass before getting into the academy.

- So ... if they were not so far away, light ... came in a straight line... And we would not see flashing ... - murmured, almost to herself.

Sheldon smiled. Yes, he could not avoid. He loved to see that Penny was far more intelligent than it seemed at first glance. He gave her a look.

- Exactly.

She smiled and turned to look at the stars. She leaned lightly on his shoulder. Sheldon swallowed, feeling comforted and nervous. Both continued watching the sky.

- There are so many ... - Penny said again.

- From Earth, are listed 88 constellations. A ridiculous example of all that really exist.

- Do you know them all? - she asked, with a challenging smile. Sheldon raised an eyebrow.

- Of course. Although I must admit that Raj knows more than me ... in such things.

- Oops - she stood surprised and amused. - Dr. Cooper acknowledges that Dr. Koothrappali knows more than him.

- Raj does not know more than me ... not even in his dreams. - Sheldon said, with that look so quirky. - He only knows what's in the universe. I know how and why they appeared. It's like comparing someone who only is dedicated to register names with someone who creates.

Penny stifled a giggle.

- Okay, Sheldon "creator" - said wryly. - How is it possible that someone so grandly ... perfect as you has run out of a party? - she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked puzzled, feeling vulnerable again.

- What did you want me to do? Staying idly after hearing what that "Homo erectus" said about you...?

She felt that she melted at those wonderful words. She smiled, taking his arm

- I do not mean that, Moonpie. You did the right thing and I must say ... you have a right punch really good. - said surprised and proud. - You are full of surprises, Batman ...

Sheldon swallowed.

- Actually ... I not even thought about what I was doing. It's the first time ... I punch anyone.

Penny laughed fun.

- Clearly you're a genius in all your "first times" - said with a wink rogue. Sheldon looked down, somewhat flushed. She shook her head. - Sheldon, I mean that you shouldn't do it was going out running that way. Why you? Is Larry who should have gone.

- Oh, come on, Penny. I had no business there. In addition, all who were there were friends of that idiot. If I'd stayed ... probably they would have avenged the dubious honor of Larry tying me naked to a tree. -he said, swallowing.

- Sheldon, you have to overcome those fears. You are infinitely superior to all of them. You can't let they humiliate you. You can't allow it.

- I've tried, Penny. - He said. - But ... It's not so easy. - the theoretical physicist looked down. - You have no idea what it is to remember all like it was yesterday...

Penny put her hand gently on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

- Sheldon, of course I know it's not easy. We all have our fears. But we must strive to overcome them. Do you remember when I was preparing the test of the academy? Do you remember?

Sheldon sighed.

- Like it was yesterday ... - he sighed. - From there, you stopped being the annoying neighbor who disturbed my life to be the person who tortured me even in dreams.

She gave him a delicious smile.

- Do you think it was easy for me to admit I was in love with Dr. Wack-a-doodle? But that is life: overcoming the worst nightmares. – she said, amused.

Sheldon looked at her a little angry. But he finally snorted.

- What do you propose? Go back to the party? I remember you that ... you have an indecorous hole on your dress.

Penny snorted. Damn, she had not thought of that.

- Oh ... it's true. And ... I do not think it's very good for my new reputation as a good girl go with a hole in the dress... and in the ass. - Muttered.

Sheldon shook his head.

- Neither is that you use a vocabulary like a farmer from Nebraska. - He replied.

Penny laughed fun. She lay on the sand and stretched, feeling as happy as a cat. Sheldon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

- Well ... I guess we miss a party not so exciting. - said the girl, clasping her hands behind her head.

- I completely agree.

She gave him a smile. Sheldon looked away for a moment. After, he imitated the girl and also lay down on the sand, next to her. They were both staring at the sky.

- Wow ... The truth is ... you can never get tired of seeing this. - Penny said.

- Science is the most attractive thing that could exist. - Sheldon said.

She turned her head to look at him. She watched the handsome profile of the young physicist, silhouetted against the black sky. His deep eyes, his straight nose, lips, chin, neck. The heart thudded in her chest.

- I completely agree. - She said, repeating his words.

Sheldon looked at her. An irresistible force seemed to push them towards the other. The girl slowly approached up to two inches away.

- P ... Penny ... I don't know... if this ... is a good ... idea.

- Why not?

- Because if I kiss you ... I can't... stop it...

- Then it's a great idea.

Before he could answer, Penny pounced on him and started kissing him as if the world ended while trying to unbuckle the damned shirt. Sheldon groaned, feeling die, half due to the lack of air and half due to the maddening touch of her lips, her hands and her body.

- Penny ... - gasped. - Penny... wait.

He managed to separate himself an instant. She looked at him.

- Wait for what?

- We are on the beach.

- Thanks, I had not noticed.

She devoured his mouth, knocking down him on the sand. Sheldon managed to roll on top of her and broken the kiss.

- Penny, I think there is a law in Texas that prohibits relations of a sexual nature ... in public spaces. And that includes the beach.

Penny looked at him with a look of impatience.

- Sheldon ... we are being "just" good friends for three days. This is the only chance we have to continue to maintain our "frequency" within normal limits. The other options are... your mother's house ... or wait until tomorrow, when we're in Pasadena.

Sheldon swallowed. He was lost and he knew it. At that time, wait to return to Pasadena, to his apartment, it seemed like waiting a century. He could no longer control the maddening desire, seeing her beautiful face, her disheveled hair, her lips red and dilated pupils.

- Einstein is right. Time is relative.

She frowned, not understanding. She was going to say something, but she forgot completely when Sheldon came over her lips, stroking the soft fabric of the dress. She slipped her hands under his shirt, scratching gently his skin and definitely they lost their sanity.


	40. Chapter 40

Sheldon tried to stretch the most that damn shirt, which was completely wrinkled. It was nearly four in the morning and, thankfully, there was not a single soul on the beach and on the street. Beside him, Penny jerked her dress skirt, trying to expel every last grain of sand. She put on the uncomfortable shoes, waved blonde hair and stood.

- Well ... How do I look?

Sheldon turned to face her. The blue dress was as wrinkled as his shirt, and her golden hair had evidently lost her precious coiffure and appeared now completely untamed, despite efforts of the girl. The physicist twisted his mouth in a gesture typical of him.

- If that's your pose for your new role as decent girl, I must say that is as successful as Howard Wolowitz's attempts to convince me that engineering is more useful than theoretical physics.

Penny pursed her lips, giving him a look between angry and worried.

- So much it shows...?

- That you had got a night of wild sex on the beach? Yes - he concluded.

She frowned.

- Hey, your excellence, I'm not the only one. You should see yourself in a mirror. - said with a mischievous look.

Sheldon glared her. She giggled, as she licked her lips at the sight of a Sheldon Cooper, with his shirt wrinkled, still unbuttoned, and dark hair completely disheveled. She was always surprised by the immense appeal that had that weirdo. And most surprising is that he never seemed to notice how handsome he was, as if for him, his only quality important and worthy to note was his extraordinary intelligence. That made him even more irresistible.

Sheldon gave her a disapproving look, trying not to blush too due to her cheeky scrutiny. He buttoned his shirt, shaking it again, and tried to tidy up his hair.

- Well, now we just need to get home and pray to all religions so that my mother can't hear us coming. - Said the young physicist.

- Don't worry, Moonpie. She will not.

He gave her a look of disbelief. Penny smiled in amusement.

- Oh, come on, Sheldon, do you never tried to walk as quietly as a cat so that your father or your mother does not find out that you're too late on a Saturday night?

The young physicist continued to stare her.

- No.

Penny rolled her eyes.

- I do not know why I ask such a stupid question ... - she murmured. - Do you realize that things you had to have done at fifteen, you're doing at thirty? - she said fun.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow.

- So, maybe you should start your first PdH. - he said with a serious expression.

Penny gave him a grimace. Sheldon held a moment his seriousness, but then winked.

- Bazinga!

She giggled. Both were already in the street, walking home. Penny enjoyed the ride. Night was truly beautiful. She took his arm, leaning happy.

- Sheldon, I'm sorry about this party ... I feel a little guilty. Maybe I should not pressure you to going there.

The young physicist looked at her, frowning.

- It's not your fault, Penny. Remember that the idea came from my mother, not from you. Also, frankly, I do not care. Not worth spending energy thinking about it.

Penny smiled.

- Well ... the plan B has not been so bad. - She said, amused. - Do you know? I've never done on the beach. I think it's one of the few places that I was missing...

He looked at her with wide eyes. Penny giggled fun.

- Do you want to know in which places...?

- NO. - He interrupted, before the girl could say a word.

Penny laughed. Sheldon glared at her.

- It's not funny.

She stifled a laugh.

- Oh, come on, Moonpie. No need to feel bad just because I overcome you in something. – she said also funny - Don't worry. I'm willing that you recover the lost time. - added with a sly wink. - And ... well, this is something I don't say to the guys, because then they let it go to head... - looked at the young physicist. - ... but ... - looked at the young physicist. - ... as you're not a normal guy, I guess I can tell you. You're a genius also in bed.

Sheldon swallowed, a little uncomfortable. He looked away and remained silent as they walked. But finally, curiosity caught him.

- R... Really? - he asked, between incredulous and surprised.

Penny gave him an amused chuckle.

- Did not you know?

- Well ... I intuited something ... judging by your screams when we are in the process of coitus. Although another option was...

- I prefer not to know. - said the girl, between scared and fun.

Sheldon was silent a moment. Then he turned back to her.

- I'm better than ... Leonard?

Penny gaped.

- Sheldon! How the hell can you ask me that?! - she raised her hands. - Wow ... it is clear that you're a guy deep down.

- I just want to confirm if my hypothesis is true. As I'm smarter than him and my work and my theories are better than his, I want to know if I am also superior to Leonard in this subject...

Penny continued to look stunned.

- No, you're not a normal guy. You remain Sheldon. - Said. She saw that he began to open his mouth and cut off before he could speak. - And no, I will not answer you that!

The girl started walking, leaving him. The young physicist was quick to reached up to her.

- Why not? It is simply a fact to confirm or rule out my hypothesis.

She put her hands on her hips and faced him.

- What if I told you that Leonard is better than you in "that subject"?

Sheldon stared her.

- I'd say you're probably lying.

She gasped perplexed. Sheldon continued.

- I remember you that ... unfortunately, my room is next to Leonard's one and I still have nightmares related to the time when both of you shared an intermittent and unhealthy relationship. And if sexual pleasure is related to the intensity in decibels of the moaning, the result is inclined towards me.

Penny was stunned. Sheldon would never lose his magnificent ability to speak of the most unexpected and embarrassing things without losing his absolute rationalism. She did not know whether to be angry with him or laugh. She sighed, defeated.

- Hey, honey ... Would you mind give me your arm and say nothing to break the wonderful moment I was living when I was walking with you on this night so beautiful? Do you Think you can do that?

Sheldon looked down, a little uncomfortable and a little guilty.

- Yes.

She could not help but smile. She picked up his arm and they walked in silence. Finally they reached the house. Before entering, Penny stopped Sheldon.

- Okay ... - said. - You're better than Leonard in this subject. But that is not a skill exclusively yours.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow.

- Why not?

- Because you have an advantage which Leonard hadn't got. I never was so in love with him as I am of you.

The young physicist swallowed. Penny looked at him. But the magic words were still missing. The girl turned to feel again the sword in heart. Tears began to build up in her eyes. Suddenly, she froze. Sheldon had approached her and was holding her, cradling her in his chest with all tenderness of the world. It was the same hug he had given when she gave him the Leonard Nimoy's napkin. The girl stifled a sob, between happy and sad. She knew this was the way in which the young physicist trying to say he loved her. She knew he told her in so many ways, but she was stubbornly determined to hear it from his mouth. However, the hug seemed to work. Tears disappeared from her eyes and the warmth of his chest and his delicious fragrance wrapped around as a wonderful balm. Penny pressed herself against his chest, hugging him too. She heard the heartbeat. She wanted to stay like this forever. Finally, he bent his head slowly.

- Penny ... we must to enter. - Sheldon whispered.

She nodded. She looked up and gave her a gentle smile. Penny did not know what to say. The words did not seem to be enough. She stroked his cheek and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. After she left him with an effort and came quietly into the house. Sheldon looked at the door, unable to react yet. He closed his eyes tight and took a breath, before entering and closing the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Penny closed carefully Sheldon's room door while he was cursing in Klingon and other language s, complaining about the injustice of not being the head of the department of Physics at Caltech. He was working on the speech he had to present on Monday. Apparently, doctor Gablehauser had asked him for present his latest developments in string theory to students who were finishing their PhD that year. Well, actually, Gablehauser had ordered it, and the young physicist had no choice but to give in with considerable effort. And, considering that Sheldon was quite unbearable when his prodigious brain worked under pressure in no way pleasant, the girl chose to leave him alone. That afternoon they would return back to Pasadena. It had been an eventful and wonderful weekend, despite the fiasco of the anniversary party. Penny was beginning to feel at home when she was in Galveston. She loved the delicious food prepared by Mary and going shopping with Missy. Although she had to admit that her weakness was Eleanor. The girl smiled. Precisely the old woman was sitting down on the bench of the small terrace, reading quietly a book and enjoying the slight breeze. Penny hesitated to approach. She didn't want bother her. But Eleanor seemed to have the same ear that Sheldon and raised her head to look at her. Those blue eyes, so strikingly similar to those of her grandson, were focused on her and gave a loving gaze.

- Hi Penny. - Said with a smile. - What are you doing here so alone?

- Sorry, I didn't want to disturb. – said the girl, somewhat embarrassed.

Eleanor smiled.

- Penny, I told you a million times that you never annoying. Come, come here.

Penny smiled seeing her outstretched hand. She took it and went to sit beside her. The girl looked the book in her lap.

- "Gone with the Wind" - she read, somewhat surprised.-Wow, that's really ... big. How many pages does it have?

-A thousand fifty-four, exactly. - Eleanor raised an eyebrow. - Well, after all, Margaret Mitchell took her time to write it. Ten years. So they are not many pages, comparatively.

Penny smiled.

- Have you read it... entire?

- I do few times. - replied the old woman. - Let's say I have always liked style in which it is written. Overall though, I like almost all classical literature novels. Sometimes I sit here after lunch and I don't know how, but when I realize, it's already time for dinner. - said laughing.

- Wow, that's great.

Eleanor squeezed her hand.

- You have not answered the question. What are you doing here alone? Where is Moonpie?

- He's too busy right now, cursing in Klingon the fact to have a boss who forces him to give a talk to inferior minds to his. - said the girl.

Eleanor giggled fun.

- So you were right to leave him alone. - said the old woman. - I love so much that boy, but I know very well the enormous capacity he has to rile someone when he wants.

Penny looked extremely surprised.

- He also riled you? - asked puzzled.

- Of course, honey. - she said with a wink fun. - I remember one time when he was eight. He was doing an experiment, something like trying to make a substance capable of dissolving all types of plastics and synthetic material. I warned him very seriously he had to stop those mix dangerous things, but Sheldon disobeyed. You know that Sheldon is a horrible hider, so I found out quickly. He had hidden footsteps of his crime in the shed and I found the denture from my husband, along with several Missy's dolls and a figure of Jesus Christ from his mother, all of them completely melted into a shapeless mass. - Eleanor gave a funny laugh. - Her mother, when she saw him, said that he would burn in hell for melt to Our Lord. Poor creature! Moonpie has always been my weakness, but, I stood firm. What he had done was very wrong. I was angry with him, and I told him. That night, the poor child had a nightmare and appeared in my room, trembling and saying that he was being haunted by Jesus Christ and a giant doll. I struggled not to break out laughing. – the old woman laughed. - Finally, I forgave him and he could to fall asleep in my bed, but he did not let me on all night.

Penny was unable to control her laughter to hear the whole story, imagining a cute eight-years-old Sheldon chased by Jesus Christ. Both broke into laughter at once.

- Oh, my! - Penny tried to calm down. - Wow, I really would like to see that.

Eleanor shook her head.

- Moonpie was always very special. - said, with a smile full of affection. - It's clear that you are also. Otherwise he would not have allowed you come into his heart.

Penny looked down, feeling ridiculously shy, without knowing why.

- Well ... really coming into his heart is like entering a maze. You never really know where you are.

Eleanor smiled.

- Sheldon is very reserved with his feelings, Penny, but I assure he has them. In fact, people who never show their feelings are often the most intensely sensible. I know my grandson better than anyone. And I assure that you can be calm. His heart is yours, even though it is not very funny for him. - Funny said.

The girl sighed.

- I know but ... - she lowered her head, a little sad. - Perhaps it is normal ... I do not know.

The old woman looked at her curiously.

- What do you mean, honey?

She looked at her. On the one hand, she didn't dare make such confidence to Meemaw, precisely. But on the other hand, she saw those blue eyes, full of tenderness, affection and sagacity. Yes, she could trust her ... without any doubt.

- Well, we are dating for almost half a year and... I still have not heard him say "I love you".

Eleanor looked at her carefully. She did not seem surprised to hear that. It was clear that nobody knew Sheldon better than Meemaw. The old woman devoted a sympathetic gesture to the girl, trying to erase her dejection. She took her hand.

- Penny, did you know that Sheldon rarely tells me he want me?

The girl opened her eyes to the maximum.

- What?

- Seriously. The last time it almost had to give me a heart attack to hear him say that. - said with an amused smile. - It is not necessary he do so. I know it. In fact, every time he calls me Meemaw is like he tells me "I love you". And I also tell him when I call him Moonpie. It's our secret language.

Penny smiled.

- Well ... I also call him Moonpie. While I admit that the first time I did, it was to torture him. - said amused and somewhat guilty.

Eleanor giggled and squeezed her hand.

- Do not worry about that, Penny. The most important is not saying, but proving it. And you can't say that Sheldon does not show he loves you... I assure you he ever would sleep on the floor for anyone, except you.

- I know ... - sighed the girl. - I know he loves me but ... I think I would die of happiness if I hear say it from him.

- Well, honey, you got what nobody had done before. - Eleanor said, winking. - So ... don't underestimate to yourself. He even could accept to marry you in front of the same Jesus Christ who pursuing him in his nightmares. - Funny laughed.

- I think if it happens, I will really start worrying. - said the girl.

The two women laughed together. Suddenly, Sheldon appeared in the doorway of the terrace. He raised an eyebrow.

- What's so funny?

- Sorry, Moonpie but it's a secret between Meemaw and me. - said the girl, winking and exchanging a knowing look with Eleanor. Then she turned to Sheldon. - Have you finished? Then, help me with my suitcase. - said, standing up and giving him the most mischievous of smiles.

Sheldon swallowed and glanced at her grandmother before following reluctantly the girl. Eleanor kept her expression calm until they disappeared down the hall. Then she could not help smiling.


	42. Chapter 42

Penny let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion when finally dropped the suitcase and collapsed on the couch. She was more tired than had imagined, but, after a few flight hours without a wink of sleep due to the snoring of the passenger sitting behind her, and adding the fact that the previous night she had not slept much on the beach, it was very normal being knackered. Sheldon carried both suitcases to his room. He was also tired, but he would have to be dead to let luggage in the middle of the living room. He came again and started toward the couch. Suddenly, he looked at his girlfriend.

- Penny, you are on my spot.

The girl glared.

- Say that again if you dare. - threatened him.

The young physicist gritted his teeth. They looked challenging. Some things never would change. Sheldon's blue eyes twinkled, dangerous.

- You ... are...on ... my ... spot. - repeated, emphasizing each word.

The girl's eyes narrowed.

- Then get me outta here.

Sheldon tightened lips. She was very wrong if she thought she was going to win ... this absurd battle. He no longer had any fear of her. Without further ado, he approached the couch and grabbed the girl by the wrists. But again, he forgot she had a surprisingly strength. Penny struggled, without giving her position on the couch, releasing his grip easily. The physicist looked at her seriously.

- Penny, do not force me to take drastic measures.

She gave him a defiant look, malicious, and sat more deeply in the cushion of the left end of couch. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sheldon grabbed her this time more forcefully, lifting her by the waist as he rested one knee on the couch. Penny squirmed as an untamed beast, getting on one hand to stick her body to his in a very undignified and, on the other hand that Sheldon off balance. The young physicist fell on her. Penny swallowed to feel him so dangerously close, his chest touching her, his hips over hers, those deep eyes looking at her with a darker blue...

Sheldon approached another millimetre to her lips. Yes, the experiment worked. He felt the girl lost all her strength, dropping their guard. Unfortunately, that also was happening to him. He forced his brain to maintain control. He gritted his teeth and smiled victoriously.

- Bazinga ... - whispered.

She looked at him blankly. Suddenly, Sheldon reversed their positions, lifting her with ease and sitting down his loved spot, with Penny now sitting on his lap. She glared at him.

- You're a...!

The battle began again. They fought against the other, one trying to maintain his position and the other trying to kill him. Suddenly a noise stopped them. The door seemed had been open and closed. They both looked up. Leonard, Priya, Amy, Raj, Howard and Bernadette looked at them with the same raised eyebrow and the same face of surprise. Leonard shook his head.

- When are you going to stop fighting over this damn spot on the couch? - asked them wearily.

- Never. - replied in unison.

Bernadette hid an amused smile.

- Guys, welcome. We are glad that you are back.

Penny smiled at her friend, still clutching the neck of Sheldon, in a suspicious pose that suggested a genuine attempt to smother him.

- Thank you, Bernadette. I'm glad a lot too.

Leonard shook his head.

- Penny, let him go. If you prevent his wonderful brain gets enough blood, do not know what he could become and I assure you all suffer the consequences.

Penny could not help but giggle fun. Sheldon didn't find it fun at all and glared at his roommate. Finally, the girl released him.

- This hadn't finished, Moonpie.

He just gave her a look between challenging and victorious. The others approached and left a lot of bags of food in the kitchen. The young physicist frowned.

- What's that? Does come some kind of astronomical or radioactive apocalypse of which I'm not aware?

- Sheldon, I told you on the phone. - Leonard sighed. - Tonight is dinner together. Have you ever heard what I say? - he looked at his friend. - Oh, it's just... forget it.

Penny smiled and walked to the kitchen.

- Great, I have so hungry I could eat a horse.

Amy looked at her.

- Wow, looks like someone has been spending calories above the normal average. - said with a wink. Then she turned to Sheldon. - And you? Are you hungry too?

The young physicist looked at the neurobiologist blankly. Penny bit her lip, trying to contain both the embarrassment and laughter.

- Well ... - said quickly, interrupting the speech that Sheldon was about to drop. – Come on, time for eat! Wait, I'll help you with this, Bernadette.

Soon everyone was eating around the small table. Penny realized that she loved those dinners, with all of them piled in the living room. Sheldon was sitting in his spot and she next to him, with Amy and Bernadette to her right. Leonard and Priya shared the single armchair and Raj and Howard were sitting on the ground near the girls. The motley talk never stopped, starting from Leonard's experiments to what was the real reason that Wolverine had claws. Finally, in time for dessert, Howard and Bernadette exchanged glances. The young engineer took a glass and hit it gently with his fork.

- Guys, Bernadette and I wanted to take advantage of we are all together to tell you something.

Penny almost choked on the juice. She looked at Amy and Priya, who seemed to react the same way. The girls looked with anticipation and excitement. Raj was paralyzed and Leonard gave a soft smile, stroking Priya black hair. Just Sheldon watched the young Jewish without understanding anything at all. Howard swallowed.

- I ... - Howard started with nothing usual shyness in him. For the first time, Penny thought he was a delightful guy rather than a sexual predator. - I ... I asked Bernadette to... marry me.

Bernadette smiled and took Howard's hand with great sweetness.

- And I have said yes. - ended the girl.

All were between stunned, bewildered and happy. There were gasps of surprise. Penny stood up, putting her hands to her mouth, her face extremely happy and excited.

- Oh, my God! That's ... That's ... wonderful! - said, unable to express it better. - Bernie! Oh, my little Bernie!

Bernadette smiled at her friend and they joined in an emotional embrace. Amy was quick to join in a great hug full of love and friendship. Leonard smiled.

- Congratulations, Howard.

The two friends also embraced. Congratulations and hugs were repeated while cheers and excited laughter were heard. Bernadette managed to put a little order.

- Guys, wedding is in two months and we thought that you, girls, would be the best bridesmaids.

Amy, Penny and Priya smiled excitedly.

- Oh, honey, that will be a great pleasure! - said Penny.

Sheldon swallowed, still feeling himself out of place. But for the first time, he put aside his pride and went to Howard. The young engineer was puzzled to see his hand extended.

- Congratulations. - said, with considerable effort.

Howard blinked and frowned, looking intently at his hand. Sheldon gave him a questioning look.

- Sorry, I was checking that there was no a low power stunner gadget in your hand.

Bernadette gave a funny little laugh. Sheldon put a face some upset, but Howard smiled and shook his hand.

- Thank you, Sheldon.

Bernadette approached to Sheldon and stood on tiptoe, making a considerable effort to reach his height and give a gentle kiss on the cheek. Sheldon felt extremely embarrassed. He could never be able to manage such emotions so absurd. He looked at Penny. She winked at him, unable to help feeling that her heart exploded with love for that big weirdo.


	43. Chapter 43

- By the power vested in us, by the state of California...

- And the Klingon High Council...- Sheldon interrupted at full speed, without giving them time to react. Penny gave him an amused smile.

- ...we now pronounce you husband and wife.

Howard got close, radiant and excited, to his precious Bernadette. He kissed her so tenderly that Penny could not help a sigh. Raj and Leonard soon began to applaud the happy couple. Penny and Amy also joined the shouts and cheers. As soon as the happy newlyweds broke their kiss, they all rushed over to hug them and give them their sincere congratulations. Raj and Leonard tried Leonard tried to lift Howard in a kind of celebration, but they only achieved that the three fell to the ground, laughing. Sheldon shook his head, looking at his friends.

- And here it is the bright future of physics, in hands of such high minds ... - murmured.

Howard was so elated that, for the first time, laughed at the comment of Sheldon.

- Oh, come on, Sheldon, are you not to say "congratulations"? One does not get marry with a beautiful, intelligent woman every day.

- Very true. Congratulations, Howard. - he turned to the radiant bride. - And my sincere condolences, Bernadette.

Howard looked at the young physicist like he wanted to kill him. Penny could not help but giggle, which made that Howard put his gaze on her. The young waitress was momentarily unsure how to react, but she improvised.

- Congratulations! - said, giving him a surprise hug. At the same moment in which the surprised boyfriend tried to return it, the girl let him go quickly. - I'm sure you will be extremely happy.

Howard could not help smiling. He felt happier than he could ever imagine. After all, it didn't matter that Penny teased him. He could never be enough grateful to the girl. Thanks to her, he met the woman of his life. The young engineer took Penny's hand and kissed it gallantly.

- Thank you, Penny. - said. The girl was surprised. She has never seen Howard talking so seriously and full of feeling. She gave him a tender smile.

- You're welcome, Howard. - she looked at Bernadette who was smiling happy. - There's nothing to thank. Take care of Bernie, because if you don't ... you will know how we take revenge in Nebraska.

Howard smiled. Sheldon glared the engineer, who was still holding Penny's hand. Howard coughed, feeling the unmistakable and creepy glare. He released immediately Penny's hand, moving away for approaching his beloved Bernadette. Penny blinked, without understanding. Then her eyes met those of Sheldon's, who looked at her deeply. She suppressed a giggle. Now she understood... Penny approached, funny. It was extremely interesting to see the rare manifestations of jealousy on his part. Sheldon was not jealous at all. At least with her. It never bothered him the fact that she go out with her friends, even with any ex-boyfriend reconverted into a friend. That was another of his many things that surprised her pleasantly. But the only thing he couldn't support was that others looked at her... like Howard did before settling down with Bernadette. Sheldon looked at her as she approached. She took his arm.

- Is there something wrong, Moonpie?

The young physicist just grumbled. She laughed fun.

- You know? Never a church minister had seemed to me so irresistibly hot. - the girl stroked the soft fabric of his suit. She would never tire of admiring him, of losing herself on his blue eyes. The young physicist swallowed.

- That's because they concede this position to anyone. Even you. If my mother could see this, she said we should be excommunicate.

Penny laughed.

- You're right. - she said perversely. She was placed before him, surrounded his neck with her arms, and pulled him enough to catch those maddening lips. The young man tried to hold back the kiss, which was beginning to be ... not socially acceptable. But it was terribly difficult. That damned girl had a poison that always affected him too. She smiled into the kiss. Yes, it was better to stop that. They had to be Howard and Bernadette who give a public show of love, not them. They separated with an effort. Bernadette suppressed a smile.

- Well, girls, are you ready to catch the bouquet?

Amy smiled happy, like a kid with a new toy.

- I love this part, especially when some girls fight over the bouquet like a boxing show. - Penny said, enthusiastically.

- Another absurd ritual ... - Sheldon muttered. - The only thing missing is laying a fire, sacrificing a goat and dancing naked around the fire until midnight.

Bernadette smiled. She not even waited for the others were placed. She turned her back and threw the bouquet backwards. She turned quickly, wanting to know who was the graceful. The bridal bouquet crossed the air. All of them tracked it with their eyes. Sheldon frowned. That trajectory ... The bouquet ended up falling on Sheldon's head, where it bounced, and landed on his hands. The others looked at him with open mouth, between surprised and funny. The poor physicist, on impulse, threw it back into the air, as if burned. This time, it was Raj who caught the bouquet. The young Indian stayed quite perplexed. Beside him, a glowing Amy watched him tenderly.

- That bouquet contrasts perfectly with a dark complexion. Congratulations, Raj.

The young astrophysicist flashed a smile to the neurobiologist and held out the bouquet.

- I think it feel better to a beautiful bridesmaid.

The others looked perplexed the scene. Penny put her hands on her hips.

- Is it possible to know why the hell you gave the bouquet to Raj? - asked, facing her boyfriend.

Sheldon swallowed.

- I do not like things which fall over my head. - he replied. - ... Like meteorites, bouquets, or... immodest clothing.

She tried to suppress a smile and still showing herself angry. But inevitably, she remembered when her suitcase had exploded and a thong eventually landing on his head. She grimaced.

- Great. And I guess you neither take me out to dance in the wedding party, right? - the girl gave him a reproachful look.

The others looked at him and started moving, walking towards the place of wedding party, trying to get away from the sparks which began to drop between Penny and Sheldon.

- You know I do not dance. - he said, as if it was not necessary to explain more.

- Oh, tonight you will dance, Moonpie ... - she looked at him, her eyes narrowing. - Of course you will ... Because otherwise, I will not be the lovely girlfriend who I am.

Sheldon smiled almost ironic.

- Penny, you should know that this threat is useless. You're always so "charming".

- And you should know that ... I have some powerful methods of persuasion. - she looked dangerous. - So, if you don't dance with me, I neither will do it with you later ... when we are alone at home...

They looked, squinting.

- You'll have to improve your threats...

- Okay ... How about this? I will phone your mother and I will tell her I'm terribly worried because you want not marry me by a church in the future and this are breaking my heart. - she finished theatrically.

Sheldon glared.

- You would not dare...

- Want to check?

The young physicist gritted his teeth.

- This will not end so, Penny. - he threatened.

- I know... - she said, winking.


	44. Chapter 44

It had been several months since the wedding of Howard and Bernadette. The happy newlyweds returned to their routine after the honeymoon and it seemed that nothing had changed out. They met every Thursday to dinner together, Raj was still trying to win the heart of Amy, Leonard and Priya were increasingly engaged and Penny ... Well, Penny felt her life was ... how would it say Sheldon? Ah, yes, a duality. She could not be happier beside his eccentric Moonpie, but there were two things that avoided her complete happiness. The first one: Sheldon was still stubbornly reluctant to declare his feelings for her in words. And second, she could not stand Sheldon's new assistant, Erika, a brilliant and young astrophysicist, the daughter of one of the most distinguished physicists at Caltech. Penny hated her at the same moment she saw her, simply because she noticed her astonished face when Sheldon introduced Penny and informed that the young waitress was his girlfriend. The girl had looked at her incredulous, as if the fact of that Sheldon had a girlfriend like Penny was a challenge to the laws of physics. But it was not all. The worst was that this damn astrophysicist had achieved a good opinion from Sheldon in just one week. The young man did not understand the anger of Penny. He had explained a thousand times he needed an assistant, because Raj was busy with his own research, and Erika was good at her job. Great, that was all she needed. And to make matters worse, the girl was not only good at her job. She was also quite attractive. And taller than her. And she had a PdH.

Penny snorted while was jerking the clothes that she had just taken out of the dryer, furiously. Deep down, she knew it was pointless being jealous of the disgustingly perfect Erika. Sheldon never realized anything or anybody, except his equations. That had not changed at all. Only she could achieved that Sheldon lost his peculiar characteristic, and sometimes even Penny had had some trouble to catching his attention when he was absorbed in his hypotheses and theories. Besides, she knew that Sheldon could never cheat because betrayal, like the lie, was illogical for the logical Dr. Cooper. Penny trusted him more than anyone. The anxiety and concern she felt by that threat called Erika had nothing to do with the theoretical physicist, but with her own insecurities. She shook her head in frustration. Suddenly, she found herself thinking that which was happening to her was the same that happened to Leonard with her. Her ex-boyfriend had always been extremely jealous and insecure. Any friend or acquaintance of Penny seemed a threat. Damn, and now she was behaving the same way.

She shook her head furiously. She did not want to do so. She did not want it! But her damn insecurities, which she thought overcome, were still there latent. Sheldon was a brilliant man, a worthy future winner of Nobel Prize in physics, a beautiful mind. And she was an eternal aspiring actress who shared her work as a waitress and secretary with her studies in interpretation's academy. The girl clenched her fists and teeth, feeling a terrible impotency. She had never thought it before, but how is it suppose that two people so different can be a couple? That question and others were falling on her heart like a stone. They had a year together and she could not imagine life without him. Sheldon has always been important to her, even when they were just friends-enemies, but now she just felt she could not bear to lose him. Yes, it is true that almost all her breaks with her ex-boyfriends had been traumatic, but just thinking about losing Sheldon ... No, she never felt dying before like now, just imagining it. The others guys had been child's play. She felt she had never known what it was to be truly in love. Until now.

Again she shook her head furiously, trying to erase those dark thoughts. No, she shouldn't think about that. Sheldon loved her. She repeated it several times, like a mantra. But she couldn't prevent that a sad tear rolled by her cheek. Suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder.

- Penny ... Are you okay?

The girl turned with a cry.

- God, Leonard, you scared me!

The experimental physicist bowed his head slightly.

- Sorry, that was not my intention. I said "hello", but you were so engrossed that even a music band wouldn't achieve your attention.

The young waitress swallowed.

- Sorry ... I.., yes, let's say I have many things on my mind.

She took a freshly laundered towel and shook it hard, folding it mechanically. She was again lost in her thoughts. Leonard put his clothes in a free washing machine and looked at her, frowning.

- And ... does it have to do with a lovely person able to blow your head with mind?

Penny suppressed a sigh.

- Okay, I have said nothing. - Leonard made a gesture of apology. - Sorry, it's not my business. But I guess you know you can trust me. Anyway, we're friends, right?

The girl looked at him, feeling a little guilty.

- Yes, Leonard, we're friends. And if you want to be my friend after, well, after everything that has happened between us, it means that you're either too dumb, or you're too good.

Leonard smiled.

- Maybe both.

Penny could not help but smiling.

- Also, it's not your fault that ... well, that our relationship did not work. You cannot force a feeling if it doesn't exist. - he continued.

The girl looked down a moment.

- Do not you hold me a grudge? Not even if I tell you that... deep down, I always felt more attracted to Sheldon than to you?

- Of course not, Penny. Although now I was considering killing my dear roommate ... And I thought that Sheldon was not a threat in this subject... - he joked.

Penny laughed softly. Leonard smiled back.

- Are you happy with Priya? - she asked.

Leonard smiled in a way she had never seen before.

- Frankly yes. Maybe now I'm realizing what true love is.

- You don't know how glad I am to hear that, Leonard. You deserve it. - she looked down.

He looked at her.

- Hey, if you're so sad due to Sheldon, I assure you, I will think again the option to kill him. And I bet that Raj and Howard would be happy to participate.

Penny shook her head.

- If I wanted to kill him, I would do it myself, don't worry. Let's say ... well, yes, I'm bad for him, but it's not his fault. The fault is from that damn harpy, Erika. - she added, squeezing some trousers.

Leonard blinked.

- Are you jealous?

The girl snorted.

- Yes, I'm jealous. Problem?

Leonard shook his head quickly. He knew very well the tremendous temper of the young waitress. He searched his words carefully.

- Penny, don't take this the wrong way but ... Do you realize that you're jealous of a girl who Sheldon probably pays less attention to the theories of Leslie Winkle?

She looked at him.

- Really?

- Oh, come on. We're talking about Sheldon Cooper. Only you have achieved the miracle of make him human. I assure you, I seriously doubt that anyone else could repeat that feat. Or even have the strength to try it.

Penny continued to stare, not convinced at all.

- Leonard, I have seen how that... - she refrained. - ... Girl looks at him. It is clear that she like him.

- Since when the hell Sheldon Cooper has become into a magnet for beautiful women? - Leonard asked in a very angry tone. - What the hell is happening between you, women, and him?

She gave him a peculiar look. She sighed.

- Don't you understand? Sheldon is ... inaccessible, and there is nothing more irresistible to a woman than that. He is also high, he has some stunning blue eyes, he is handsome ... - she sighed.

Leonard snorted.

- Great ..!

She dropped her head sadly.

- And she is attractive too, and has much more in common with him than me.

Leonard shook his head.

- Penny, you're overreacting. Also, I think you do have things in common with Sheldon.

She opened her eyes.

- What?

- Both of you have a bombproof pride, a quite explosive temper and you react the same way when you do not achieve what you want. Also, you like Star Trek and Halo and no one has better aim than you at Paintball. You're his perfect girl.

Penny smiled sadly.

- And do you think that's enough? I have fear that, eventually, Sheldon will get tired of me, that ... he will realize he deserves someone ... different. Very different ... - her voice broke up.

Leonard placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

- Penny, you are his perfect complement. I think if there is any couple that will not ever falling into boredom or laziness, that couple are you. So stop seeing ghosts where there are none.

The girl looked at him. She felt an enormous gratitude to him. She never thought that her ex-boyfriend would comfort her so effectively. Her lower lip trembled.

- Thanks...

Leonard gave her a sympathetic look.

- Come here, come on.

They were merged into a comforting hug. Penny let out a sigh almost of relief, feeling that much of her fears disappeared. The experimental physicist hugged her gently, giving pat like a little girl.

- There, there, Leonard is here.

She stifled a giggle. They held each other for a moment until a slight noise startled them. They separated and looked somewhat confused.

- What was that?

Penny frowned. Suddenly, a subtle and unmistakable scent reached her nose.

- Sheldon ...

Leonard looked distraught. Oh, shit, Sheldon had seen them while they were hugging. He had seen her hugging the only person who could make him feel jealous. Without thinking, she ran upstairs.

- Sheldon!


	45. Chapter 45

Sheldon reached the last step of the fourth floor. He started to open his door, but a voice stopped him.

- Sheldon, wait!

The physicist froze, with his hand on the doorknob. He gritted his teeth, but finally he turned slowly. Penny looked at him with a mixture of deep sadness and concern. The young man felt again that unpleasant feeling that always appeared when she looked like sad or worried. He cursed himself. A minute ago he was incredulous, furious, seeing how she was taking refuge in Leonard as her salvation. However, right now all his fury evaporated seeing those beautiful and sad eyes. He knew that girl was his kryptonite, his weakness, and he could not do anything about it. He spent seven years fighting against that and all had been completely useless. And it was clear that now, since she was his girlfriend, the battle was lost. Sometimes he blamed himself, and sometimes he did it to her, for having reduced him ... to this, to a human who had feelings too obvious. Sometimes he wanted being angry with her, to show himself that he was still superior to everything that. But these stupid attempts always disappeared in half a second. Like right now. The looked deadly serious.

- What? - he replied simply.

The girl felt a dagger plunged into the chest to see those eyes so serious and so hurt.

- Sheldon, why did you run off?

- I do not want to interrupt a scene ... so full of brotherly affection. - he said, using a very unusual sarcastic tone.

Penny rolled her eyes.

- Oh God! I cannot believe you, precisely you, behave like Leonard.

- I never behave like Leonard. - Sheldon glared at her. - In fact, it never crossed my mind things like crawling across the floor, stealing your mail, learning football's rules, or getting rid of my collection comics and Star Trek figures to get your attention.

Well, there was the unwavering pride "Cooper". Penny squinted. Yes, this always ended as usual. She could not remember a single day in which they hadn't discussed in the same way ... for seven years.

- Do you dare to tell me that you are not jealous?

Sheldon also narrowed eyes.

- Me? Jealous? Of Leonard Hofstadter?

Penny had to use all her talent as an actress to hide a smile. Deep down, she loved his maddening pride, which made his eyes were flashing even more. He straightened, as if he wanted to be taller. She raised an eyebrow.

- Sheldon, you're jealous of Leonard. And period. And I find it amazing. Since when are you jealous? You've never been upset by any of my friends. Not even when I stayed at Miranda's home and she invited all the guys of our high school baseball team. And now, are you jealous because ... Leonard was hugging me?

Sheldon looked at her inquisitor.

- Penny, frankly, I care about the high school baseball teams as much as the drag co-efficient of tassles on flying carpets.

- But you care about a hug of Leonard... - she replied.

Physicist his jaw.

- I do not care if he hugs you to congratulate you for some reason. But it was not that kind of hug.

- He was just comforting me.

- And, since when he is in charge to do it?

Penny blinked. Sheldon was not jealous for the hug itself. He was jealous because, apparently, he could not bear that anyone else made his role. The physicist shook his head.

- Penny, if something is wrong, you know that you can always tell me. In fact, you always told me, even when I had no interest in hearing it. But well, now I care about what happens to you and ... you do not need to tell it to him. Do you think Leonard can give you better advice than mine?

She looked at him with wide eyes. Could come a day in which she will not feel astonish for him? No obviously. She could not help but smile.

- Sweetie, Leonard can never be as good confidant like you are. But he's my friend and ... It's okay if I tell him my problems.

- I am also your friend. Your best friend, as you said once.

- Sheldon, you are now my boyfriend. - she said, filled with patience, as if she was explaining to a child why two plus two were four.

- True, but I'm also your friend. Can I not be both?

The girl stared at him. His words made her think, as always. Suddenly she noticed that she had never considered the option that her partner could also be her best friend. It seemed that both states were incompatible. None of his previous boyfriends had been far from her confidant, the person to tell her deepest secrets or thoughts... except Sheldon. She had told him things that had not told anyone else. He knew her most unspeakable thoughts, and yet there he was, always immutable. But the problem was that now, her secret had to do with him ... and with that damn girl, Erika. How could she tell him this? She looked down, dejected.

- There are things you can only say to good friends, not the boyfriend... because, well, let's say that the relationship could become... unstable.

Sheldon frowned and shook his head.

- Penny, I already know too much about you. Things like that you don't have any criteria to sort the clothes; you have an unhealthy tendency to keep food in areas not suitable for this; you like to sleep without clothes but also hugging your favorite teddy... and much more about sexual habits that it is not necessary to mention now. You think there's something about you that can surprise me at this point? Anything can overcome the fact that you love having sex when I dress up as Spock?

Penny swallowed, extremely embarrassed. Yeah, right. It was clear that Sheldon Cooper was no longer surprised by anything she did. She grimaced and sighed.

- Okay ... okay. I guess nothing can overcome Spock's thing, not even being jealous of Erika.

The theoretical physicist looked at her with a frown and a look of surprise.

- Are you jealous of Erika?

The girl just grunted.

- Yes

Sheldon blinked. Wow, that was ... really surprising.

- Did not you suspected it?

- Well, let's say I have guessed mutual animosity between both of you. But I thought it was a kind of absurd female rivalry which I do not care at all. In fact, Leslie Winkle doesn't get on well with any female colleague in her lab.

Penny glared.

- Sheldon, for God sake! Is it possible that you have not noticed how she look at you? She's like a vampire!

- Penny, the only thing I notice is my job and my string theory. And you're overreacting. I told you that Erika is my assistant and she's in my office due to this. I assure you that if I could dispense with her, I would without hesitation. Work is only comfortable with one person: me. But unfortunately, I cannot attend to everything. Obviously that would be very different if doctor Gablehauser would allow me to dedicate only to my research and not to teach a small group of teenagers who do not distinguish a lepton from a boson. - he concluded angry.

Penny shook her head. Yes, maybe Leonard was right. Sheldon would never set his mind on another matter than that his equations. How had she achieved to be his girlfriend? It was a mystery beyond dark energy. However, her old ghosts came again.

- Sheldon ... it is clear that she likes you. And she, well, she has many things in common with you. - her voice cracked. That thought seemed to drown her.

The physicist looked at her. Again he felt something piercing her. He doesn't bear to see her sad.

- But she has a serious and irreparable defect. - he replied.

- Which? - Penny asked in an effort.

- She does not like Spock.

Penny could not help a sad smile. He could always make her smile. Sheldon shook his head.

- And she has a really lousy aiming in paintball.

This time, Penny laughed outright. Sheldon gave her a soft smile. The girl melted at seeing him and approached him. She hugged him tightly, encircling the thin body, pressing her head against his chest and pinning his arms to his sides.

- I love you, Moonpie.

Penny felt his heart started to beat violently in his chest when she finished those words. But she also knew that this would be his only answer. However, Sheldon released his arms an instant to hold her and then they separated. They stared. He crossed her eyes with his blue fire. Sheldon took her neck and jaw with infinite delicacy, stroking her chin with his thumb. For a moment she believed he was going to say something, and that made that Penny was almost to faint. But finally, his mouth did other thing he thought more productive and caught Penny's lips in a delicious kiss. Sanity was lost in half a minute.

- Warp speed, sr. Spock. - Penny said smiling as he pushed him against the apartment 4A door.


	46. Chapter 46

Sheldon frowned with the most intense expression of concentration. He was holding the pen as if to write on the blackboard. He continued staring the last equation and seemed to be in a trance.

- Dr. Cooper, I've finished writing the data. - said a voice behind him.

The physicist did not react and remained lost in deep thought. The young woman who was leaning on the table looked up. Erika stared him, taking advantage of those moments when Sheldon was in his own universe with his own dimensions. A slight grin curled her lips. Of course, Dr. Sheldon Cooper was the most famous and known person at Caltech not only for his eccentric personality, but also for his extraordinary talent, his perfectionism, his hobbies, his demands and unsurpassed pride. Everybody told her that she had gone mad to offer herself as his assistant, but Erika was not regret at all. True, at first it had been hard getting used to working in the same office than him, but she really liked the challenges. The more difficult, the best. Her talent grew with challenges and she was willing to prove to herself and to everybody that her ambition could overcome the very same Dr. Cooper. She was learning a lot, but her pride prevented her from recognizing that follow the theoretical arguments at the same Sheldon's speed was really ... complicated. But she did not give up. Also, there was another reason, another extra motivation. Her dark eyes studied him without losing detail. Sheldon Cooper was a really ... interesting man in every way. His mind was wonderful, true, but the rest of his body was not bad either. She stared him from feet to head. - "No, not bad ..."

Suddenly, the physicist seemed to wake from his trance and began to write feverishly, muttering something unintelligible. Within seconds, the board was full of equations.

- Of course ... - murmured. - ... If we decompose into matrices...

Erika smiled. It was quite a show to see him work. A show for the mind... and also for eyes. She took advantage a moment in which he separated slightly from his board and coughed.

- Dr. Cooper, I'm done with the data.

Sheldon looked away for a moment and glanced to her.

- Okay.

Without more, the young physicist rewrote an entire row of equations.

- Sheldon, do you need help with that?

- I've never needed help with an equation, but I appreciate your offer. I will remember when a brain aneurysm reduces my IQ from 187 to 150.

Erika suppressed a smile. Oh, yeah, that pride which was curiously abhorrent to everybody... was strangely exciting to her.

- So, in what can I help you right now?

- Erika, you have a complete and detailed diary of your tasks on your computer. I doubt you've finished them all. So there's your answer.

She grimaced. Wow, it was really hard to overcome his walls...

- Okay, now I get to them. I just was trying to break the last three hours of silence.

- You've already broken them. Furthermore, silence is necessary in order to work.

- I thought your privileged mind could work even with 110 decibels ... Just like Mozart. - she replied.

Sheldon frowned and looked at her.

- Mozart hated the noise when he played his works. To me it's the same, only we play different instruments ... even if both strings.

.Erika smiled.

- Well, it's a shame, because I love talking to you.

- I appreciate the compliment. You're not the first nor the last person who finds highly rewarding to exchange views with a superior mind. But I remember that I have not hired you for that.

She shook her head. Yes, he was a tough nut to crack. Another more incentive...

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door.

- Come in.

Penny appeared on the other side. Her eyes fell on Erika automatically, but then looked at Sheldon.

- Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Miller sent me to deliver this. - she handed an envelope. - He says that the data you ordered about the behavior of ... - the girl racked her brain. - ... Radon in magnetic fields still do not have it ready, but as soon as he have them, he send them.

Sheldon nodded and took the envelope.

- Thank you, Penny. - Said, giving a hint of smile.

Erika gave Penny a sly look.

- Hey, I love your top. It looks really nice. I imagine that Dr. Miller will be happy that you brighten the day every day with this outfit so... original.

Sheldon gulped seeing the dangerous green glow in Penny's eyes. The young waitress dedicated her best fake smile, skillfully.

- Well, we do what we can to "brighten the day", but it is clear that among such distinguished and brilliant minds, dedicated to science, my poor efforts do little. The only interest is the universe, chemistry, physics ... - she made a theatrical pout. - Anyway. I must return to my tasks. See you later, sweetie.

After those amazing words, Penny approached Sheldon and gave him an unexpected kiss on the lips. Then she separated and headed for the door.

- Bye, Erika. - said with the same smile as before. Then she disappeared.

She tried to master the fury. Who the hell did this stupid girl think she was? She barely just finished high school! She looked at Sheldon with ill-concealed disgust.

- Do you know? I know it's none of my business but ... I never imagined that a superior mind like you could have a girlfriend... like her. I suppose the funny part of relationship is not the interesting chatting, precisely.

Sheldon froze while was writing on the blackboard. He stared at her.

- You are so right. It's none of your business.

The young physicist ignored her again. Erika gritted teeth.

- I guess you're still in the experimental phase. It is normal but ... I assure you that in this case, this phase is not required to test the hypothesis.

Sheldon looked earnestly at his assistant.

- Erika, you are here to work and, surprisingly, I have a feeling that right now, you're the only one who is not doing it throughout the Caltech. So stop expose your opinions, I do not care them at all. Just do something productive that does not make me feel guilty about the salary that Dr. Gablehauser is paying at the expense of reducing other important things.

Erika looked angry. She grunted and started typing on the computer.

- It seems that I was wrong to think you were above normal men. Obviously you were not. You're just like the others. Woman's brain doesn't matter while the rest is attractive.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow.

- This coming from a woman who feels threatened by another because she thinks the other woman can steal the spotlight which nobody has given her.

Erika rose indignantly.

- How dare you talk to me like that? I just wanted to open your eyes. Oh God! Don't you realize that your pretty girlfriend is ... a burden to you? You're a brilliant man and you can aspire to much more than just a waitress whose greatest achievement is to set in short-term memory the words "behavior of radon in magnetic fields".

The physicist gritted his teeth. He handed the pen.

- Solve this equation. - he ordered, staring.

The girl looked puzzled. After, she looked at the complicated calculus on the board. Sheldon studied her. After a few minutes, Sheldon squinted.

- Who is Radiohead? - he asked this time.

Erika gasped. The theoretical physicist took the pen and completed the calculation. Then he turned to her.

- I regret to inform you that you are not at my level of knowledge, nor the level of knowledge of Penny. So, if I were you, I would avoid the slander. And for your information, Radiohead is a British alternative rock band, originally from Abingdon, England and formed in 1985.

She still did not react. Sheldon turned back to his work.

- By the way, I want all those data registered into the computer before this afternoon.


	47. Chapter 47

Penny finished clearing and ordering Dr. Miller's desk and hurried out the door, after saying goodbye to the good man. Tonight she had to work in the Cheesecake Factory and she had just time to go from the Calthech to restaurant. She pushed around several people while was running down the hall to the lift. Suddenly, she saw Raj.

- Hey Raj! Could you tell Sheldon that my boss at the Cheesecake just called me tonight and I cannot take him to home?

The young Indian sighed.

- And I guess I will have this high honor, it isn't?

The girl smiled funny.

- You can negotiate this with Leonard or Howard.

- If those traitors didn't leave few minutes ago, I would. Moreover, they went out with Priya and Bernadette, and I have to stay here to take Sheldon to home.- he protested, like a small child.

Penny giggled. She approached her friend and put a hand on his arm.

- I'm sorry, Raj. I promise you if you do this for me, I will invite you to come out with us the next only-for-girls meeting. - said Penny, giving him a loving smile.

The young astrophysicist squinted.

- Okay, but ... promise me that you will help me to get a date with Amy.

Penny winked.

- Of course. After pairing Bernie and Howard, I cannot allow you have no chance with Amy.

- Thanks Penny. - Raj smiled.

She kissed him on the cheek.

- You're welcome, honey. And now I have to go or my boss is going to fire me of a kick in the ass.

The girl ran off, leaving Raj in the hallway. Finally, she reached the lift and pressed the button. She stamped her foot impatiently. She sighed when the doors opened, but her relief disappeared. Erika was in front of her. The astrophysics smiled at Penny in such a way that Penny felt the desire to prove her excellent punch from Nebraska in her aristocratic and disgustingly perfect face. But she refrained. No, she should not fall so low with that bitch.

- Hi Penny. - her voice greeted her as hypocritical as her smile.

- Hi Erika. - the blond girl greeted sarcastically, with a perfect imitation of her snobby voice.

Erika gave her a very bad face for a brief second, but then resumed her lovely girl role.

- Wow, are you already leaving?

- Yes, I have to go. My boss needs me tonight at the Cheesecake Factory and my other boss, Dr. Miller has been kind enough to let me out before. I'd love to stay and chat, but I am in a hurry.

Penny took a step toward the lift.

- Wow, you're a really versatile girl. Waitress, secretary and actress ... - Erika smiled falsely. - I guess you'll return to home exhausted. It is not good to live with so much stress and so many obligations.

- I appreciate your sincere interest, but don't worry. I am a woman ... inexhaustible. - Penny gave her a sarcastic look and her green eyes sparkled dangerous. - And again, I am sorry to interrupt the conversation. I am late.

Erika stared.

- Do you know? Deep down I feel pity for you.

Penny froze with one foot already in the elevator. She turned slowly.

- Excuse me?

- You are attractive, and I guess you have some kind of talent. - Erika cocked her head. - And yet you don't mind the fact of being the plaything of a brilliant theoretical physicist who probably cares more about a neutrino than by you.

The young waitress felt as if something had ripped the air from the lungs.

- W ... What the hell are you implying?

- Oh, come on, I bet even you have reached the same conclusion. Sheldon Cooper is a genius, a superior mind devoted to physics, string theory, the Nobel Prize, his calculations ... Where does a girl like you fit in? Darling, in the background, Sheldon is like all men. Now he seems the perfect boyfriend, charming, caring and extremely wonderful in bed. But you and I know that it is only for a while.

Penny glared her.

- It is clear that you do not know him at all. Sheldon has never been charming nor caring. Although I must admit that he is extremely wonderful in bed. - she said with sharp irony. - I'll tell you something else. I know what you try to do, but I assure you it will not work. But it will be certainly interesting to see how you fail in your ridiculous attempts to seduce my boyfriend. - she replied.

Erika looked at her coldly.

- You can say whatever you want, but you think like me. Deep down you know you're not the right girl for him and, sooner or later, Sheldon will come the same conclusion.

The young blonde gritted her teeth.

- I trust Sheldon. More than anyone in this life.

The astrophysics smiled with a wicked grin.

- Are you really sure? Well then, maybe you do not mind if I take him to home today. We have to stay here to review experimental data, and it would be unfair that Dr. Koothrappali have to stay here only to take him, do not you think?

Penny clenched her fist so hard that she dug her nails. She wished with all her soul embed it in the nose of that bitch. No, she could not be carried along by anger. She trusted Sheldon. She had always trusted him and he had never disappointed her. It was Sheldon Cooper, unable to be attracted to anyone, not by women or by men, not by puppets ... And neither by that damn astrophysicist. Penny had seen that Sheldon did not even seem to be aware of her presence in his office. Penny knew him too well. Sheldon always ignored everyone. Only she was able to put that blue glow of pure interest in his eyes. She and science, of course. Penny looked up defiantly.

- Yes, you are quite right. I do not care at all. - she felt victorious, seeing her upset face. - Do you know? Deep down I feel pity for you... - she said with a theatrical expression.

- Why?

- Because you are going to need a psychiatrist after your futile efforts to seduce Sheldon Cooper.

Penny gave her a fake smile and disappeared into the lift. Erika clenched her fists.

- Maybe you're the one that will need him... - muttered angrily, staring at the elevator doors.


	48. Chapter 48

- Well, Sheldon, if Erika is nice enough to take you to home, I'm leaving. Maybe I can catch Leonard, Howard and the girls. Now, if you'll excuse me, see you tomorrow.

Sheldon's eyes glared Raj while he was going in a hurry, with his genuine expression of goofy happiness before a possible evening with girls. He also cursed Leonard and Howard. What kind of friends were they? How dared they go out with the girls, knowing that he had to work late and needed someone who takes him to home? His fury was extended to the boss of the Cheesecake Factory, the main responsible that a calculator, cold, proud and brunette astrophysicist was in front of him instead of a maddening, ironic, cheerful and beautiful blond girl. Erika smiled dangerously.

- Come on, Sheldon, you'd think it's a torture for you the fact that I take you home.

- It is. - he replied laconically, while he was taking his shoulder bag. He put lots of notes into a drawer and ordered his table before heading for the door. She followed him.

- Cannot you be a little friendly?

- No.

Erika gritted her teeth while Sheldon was already walking down the hall toward the Caltech's exit door. She followed him and hurried to keep up his large steps. She chose shut up in this moment and they walked to the parking without a word. They got into Erika's car, put on their seat belts and she started the engine. The car quietly moved away by Euclid's Avenue. There was almost no traffic, because it was quite late. Erika looked at Sheldon from the corner of the eye. The physicist was absolutely still, staring at an undetermined point in front of him. Despite his serious face, the girl thought he looked really handsome with that proud profile: broad forehead, perfectly drawn nose and those lips so wonderful to release complicated speeches. Erika suppressed a Machiavellian smile. Sheldon was too uptight. Basically, that was good news. It meant that he didn't feel precisely indifferent at that moment. She resumed her calculated expression of perfect serenity.

- I think we've made great progress today. I am convinced that we are getting closer to definitively prove string theory.

Sheldon kept his blue eyes on the street.

- If I were you, I would not use "we". And no need to break the silence to say something that obviously is a certainty.

- You're right. - she nodded politely. - It's true, it's your job. I hope you'll forgive me, but sometimes I feel so lucky and so excited to work with a genius that I forget those details. It's like ... if I were working with Einstein or Hawking. Would you not feel the same, in such cases?

Sheldon blinked, some puzzled. For the first time he looked away from the street to put his eyes on her. Erika smiled softly.

- Imagine, sharing office with Stephen Hawking or Maxwell, or Einstein ... - her voice trailed off dreamily.

- I admit it ... it's a powerful feeling. - for a moment, Sheldon could almost see himself as part of the history of physics alongside such illustrious people.

- This is how I feel to work with you.

Erika gave him a smile. Sheldon swallowed. He knew he should feel very flattered by that comparison and actually he felt that way. But there was something more... He did not know what it was. Simply, her admiration made him feel more nervous than flattered. It was like if something was not right. He hated researching feelings. He was really bad in this. All I knew was that he wanted to get home as soon as possible. And that he would kill Raj.

- Thank you. - he said with an awkward effort.

- It is me who should said "thank you". I've never learned so much.

The physicist looked away. If discomfort were something tangible, now he would be swimming in it.

- Do you know? Today I met Penny when she was leaving. That girl never rest. I said she should take it easy. Stress is never good and she seems to be carrying too many burdens on her shoulders: the Cheesecake, Caltech, Academy ... and over, she has to put up with a boyfriend like you. - she ended with a teasing tone. - I'm sure that, when she comes home, tired, you bother her with boring physical theories.

Sheldon was staring back at her. Erika was silent, a little overwhelmed by the intensity of his blue eyes.

- Is there something wrong? - the girl asked.

- I'm just trying to figure out why you are sharing with me this monologue. - he answered.

Erika stopped to get to the building where Sheldon lived.

- Well ... - the girl turned off the car. She lifted her head to look at him, with a very studied guiltily. - The truth is ... I wanted to apologize to you for my comments about Penny. I do not know her too much and I've judged just because she has not a doctorate. And that's not fine.

The young physicist looked somewhat confused. He lowered his eyes for a moment.

- I accept your apology. In fact, I've done it too ... especially with Wolowitz.

Erika smiled. Yes, that was much better.

- Penny must be a very special girl for having drilled your armor, Dr. Cooper.

Sheldon swallowed. He did not like personal conversations, no way, and much less with a simple acquaintance. Erika seemed to notice.

- Sorry, I did not pretend to upset you. I just wanted to say that I think Penny is not really aware of how lucky she is to have you on her life.

- Yes, she is. - said Sheldon.

- Sheldon, if she were physicist or astrophysicist or she were relating in any way with your science world, she might be able to appreciate you as you deserve. But Penny, despite all good will, is only an aspiring actress. No doubt it's a great girl, but ... Do you think she will be happy forever with you, sharing a world where she will always feel out of place?

Sheldon stood breathless for a moment. He knew that Erika and Penny hated each other and usually she exchanged insult too. Well, rather it was Penny, who did with all her exquisite language of deeper Nebraska. Erika's words had shocked him. He did not know what to think. He could sense a devious plan forged by the astrophysicist for convince him that Penny was not the right girl for him. But this time ... She was doing it in a way that made him shiver. What if ... it was true? Really could Penny become unhappy at his side? He remembered the times she had accompanied him to a conference. Penny was always in the front row, dedicating her beautiful smile. But he could also see that in five minutes she was already really bored of this. The physicist gritted his teeth. He had never been overemphasized this... He also got bored sometimes when he saw her interpret and repeat over and over a scene. But now, he felt that perhaps, over the years, these different worlds could impose burdens too heavy. Something pierced his heart. He could not even imagine seeing Penny unhappy. He could see in his eidetic memory her suffering in her breakup with Leonard, her days of mourning, in which he heard her cry even from his own apartment, and her drunken nights. He remembered the day he found her curled up on the stairs on the third floor, at six o'clock on a Sunday, sobbing quietly as tears flowed without pause, hugging herself. She had looked at him like a helpless kitty and Sheldon said he was there for her, who was her friend and he would never allow she was unhappy.

Sheldon felt a lump in his throat and his mind was suddenly clouded by the idea of being the cause of the unhappiness of Penny. Erika studied him carefully and took advantage to approach slowly.

- You know that deep down I am right, Sheldon ... - she whispered. - You're not for her...

The powerful brain seemed to awaken and try to rise above the fog of despair and fear. Erika warned and, before Sheldon could get it, grabbed his jacket and kissed him. That ended to wake him. The kiss barely lasted a few seconds. An intense disgust and revulsion rose through the stomach of young physicist. He grabbed her arms, almost hurting, and he separated from her sharply.

- How the hell dare you...!

- Sheldon...

The theoretical physicist glared at her. His eyes shot blue fury.

- You're fired. - he said.

Sheldon unbuckled his belt and rushed out of the car. He disappeared into the doorway of the building without being aware that a shadow observed nearby. The car drove off. The shadow gradually shrank and disappeared as if it had never been there. The only trace was a tear on the pavement.


	49. Chapter 49

Penny ran down the street until her lungs felt they would explode, like her heart. Burning tears rolled down her cheeks, without being able to stop them, nor being able to emit a simple sob. In her hasty flight, she stumbled and fell to the ground, hurting her knees, just like when she was six. But now the pain seemed extremely ridiculous in comparison.

- Miss, are you alright?

She looked up. A policeman looked worried.

- Are you hurt?

She still could not speak. He gave her a look of sympathetic understanding.

- Don't worry, I will accompany you to your home.

That seemed to make her react. Penny stood up like a spring, with eyes full of tears.

- No!

Before the astonished police could stop her, the girl stood up and ran again. She did not want. She would never come home. She could not imagine seeing ... This time a sob pierced her throat. Her brain was bombing her again and again with the same image. Erika and Sheldon kissing in astrophysics' car, front of his door house. It was like an endless torture, as if she suddenly had that damn eidetic memory and she could see even the smallest detail of the scene. She could see Erika clutching his jacket's collar as she kissed him. And she could see Sheldon doing... nothing. Then a nightmare mist had invaded her mind and the next thing she could see was Sheldon, getting out of the car and disappearing into the doorway of the building.

Penny issued another heartbreaking sob. She knew this would happen. She knew it, from the moment she saw that damn miserable and she realized how Erika looked at Sheldon. She hated her, but that was nothing compared to how she felt at that moment about Sheldon. He ... had betrayed her. For a moment, shook her head. No, that could not be possible. He would never do that. She would stick her neck out for him ... But, she had seen him kissing with Erika. There had been no hallucination, unfortunately. Tears rolled burning her. Deep down, she knew it was inevitable. Sheldon was ... too much for her. What the hell had she thought? Since when everything is so beautifully perfect in this disgusting life? Since when genius guys paid attention on girls like her? - "You're a jerk, Penny!" - she cried to herself. Suddenly she seemed to realize. Now she understood why Sheldon had never said he loved her. Actually, the theoretical physicist had never felt for her beyond a strange friendship. She was the one who had forced things. If she had not kissed him the first time, and all the others, if she had not tried to seduce him, it was very clear that they would have been just neighbors and friends. Sheldon never tried anything with her, for himself. He only had been dragged into this damned madness. Her fucking madness.

Penny felt her brain would burst. She could not go home. It was almost two in the morning. She felt faint with pain. She ran with her last strength until she came to her car. She opened it and went into, starting automatically and stepping on the accelerator. She wanted to go as far as possible from there. She was still crying, but her eyes had no more tears. Her mind was clouded with pain. She wanted to stop that unbearable suffering in the chest and she accelerated even more. She didn't hear the sound of heavy wheels of a truck, joining the street. She neither saw the flashing lights of the vehicle nor heard the powerful horn sounding in a series of frantic honking. Suddenly, a blinding light pierced her eyes, while a tremendous explosion shook everything, breaking the car windows. A great pain came over her, and saw drops of blood dotting the windshield. But later, the pain was gone and all the lights went out. The girl lost consciousness while a word expired between her lips.

- Sheldon...

* * *

Sheldon closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control the anger that filled him at that moment. How the hell dared that stupid girl to kiss him? Well, at least he would not see her on his office anymore. He could not believe it. Although Erika was the primary responsible for all what was happen, he was going to have a very serious conversation with Raj, Leonard and Howard. Sheldon gulped the tea which was on the table. Suddenly, his eyes focused on the door of his apartment. He checked his watch. It was nearly two o'clock A.M. He had never come so late from work. Penny was probably already back to home. He swallowed. How on Earth was he going to tell the girl everything? Well, he could keep the secret... Sheldon dropped his head in defeat. To who the hell was he kidding? He was completely unable to hide anything, much less to Penny. Only imagine her in front of him... Sheldon began to shake. He repeated over and over again that he had not done anything wrong, that he had only felt disgust and nausea and that it was Erika who had kissed him without his permission. It is true that he could have prevented it and he cursed himself for having allowed a moment of weakness due to her manipulator words. Sheldon took a deep breath and headed for the door. He was no coward. He would assume his share of blame and he would abide the monumental anger of girl, able to become the most attractive Hulk. He swallowed and raised his hand to the door of 4B.

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ...

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ...

- Knock, knock, knock ... Penny ...

He counted to three. Penny always answered after third second. But the door remained closed. Sheldon frowned. He put his keen ears. Nothing. There was an absolute silence. Evidently, the girl was not at home. Penny was anything but silent. He looked confused at the door. He returned a moment to his apartment and took the emergency keys of the neighboring apartment. He opened it and entered. Yes, it was empty and with the usual clutter. He went out, closing the door and entered the 4A. He sat thoughtfully in his spot on the couch. Maybe she had more work than usual. It was nothing to worry, right? He looked at his phone. There was no message. He typed quickly a message to Penny and waited. There was no answer. He did not want to call her at work. He was very aware of how annoying that was, but finally he could not hold back. The call was not answered. Sheldon turned to frown. Why did not she answer?

The young physicist started to feel a strange concern. Penny always answered the phone. He called this time to the Cheesecake Factory.

- Hello?

- Good evening. - Sheldon cleared his throat. - I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I would like to know if Penny is still there.

- Penny was gone half an hour ago.

Sheldon froze. He could not even answer and hung up. Frantically, he returned to dial the number of the girl. The tone of the call was lost unanswered. A nameless dread began to seize him. Where the hell was she? Why did not she answer the phone? He got up and walked to the kitchen, to return back to the couch. Suddenly, the door of the apartment opened. He felt his heart rose in his throat ... but it was Leonard. The experimental physicist blinked in surprise.

- Sheldon? What are you doing up at this hour?

- Penny is not back and she does not answer calls.

Leonard stared at him. He opened his mouth for a moment before he could speak.

- Maybe she is still in the Cheesecake.

- No, I just called there and they told me that Penny had left half an hour ago.

The lowest physicist barely clenched teeth.

- Hey, Sheldon, don't imagine the worst. We know Penny. Maybe she not hear the phone because ... she turned the volume down involuntarily.

The theoretical physicist gave him an unreadable look. Leonard shook his head. Yes, what he said was stupid, but he could not think of anything else to try to reassure his roommate. Sheldon grabbed his jacket.

- Where are you going?

- I'm going look for her.

Leonard gulped to see him disappear behind the door. He also picked up his jacket.

- Do you intend to do it afoot? Wait!


End file.
